Starcrossed Mudblood
by Bullet2tm
Summary: DHrm. Hermione finds a secret book...that leads to a secret book case that leads to something else. Love? Draco and Hermione get stuck in the year 1389...how will they escape? They soon learn why they were...chosen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Hi guys...this is my first fic in the Harry Potter section, so bare with me...I actually haven't read the books since J.K Rowling sent out HP: OoTF...so...I may be rusty with spells, etc. But...just read...please?_

**Chapter 1: Final Year**

**A dark cave, somewhere in north-east Iceland…**

"The others are gone now…you…the last 10 of my minions…must carry out a delicate task…that will finally see the end of Harry Potter," hissed a blood curdling voice.

It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in person, though, at the same time, not really. He was sitting in an ancient chair in the middle of a deserted cave; well…the remnants of what were left of him...he was in a slithery type of form and had red slits for eyes.

The remaining 10 followers in which he was referring to shuddered at the sound of his voice, but all nodded in acknowledgement to their Dark Lord.

"It will involve Malfoy," hissed Voldemort.

"…b…but my Lord…isn't Malfoy in Azkaban?" stuttered one of the Death Eaters bravely.

"Yes you fool…but there is another…no?" hissed Voldemort in annoyance. If the other Death Eaters were here today, and he was in full power, like he once was, he would have easily tortured this man for his lack of thought.

"…h…his son?" he asked, again stuttering.

Voldemort smiled evilly, which brought shivers to every single wizard in the room.

"You found your brain…now here me carefully. I have thought about this long and hard. It is Malfoy's last year. I have decided that not only Potter shall die this year…but the Mudblood will also. For the Weasley's…well…I will think of something later…but my thoughts have been mainly focused on the Mudblood and Potter," said Voldemort. "Now…this is what you are all to organise, for this plan to pan out perfectly."

The others listened carefully to Voldemort's instructions and smiled.

**Meanwhile, Hogwarts Express, 20 minutes before arrival…**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a train carriage, catching up on the things that they missed over the holidays. Harry and Ron were together most of the holidays; Harry's Aunt and Uncle had allowed him to stay at Ron's through break. They were beginning to become fearful of him, as he only had one more year, and he would be 18 years old, and therefore, legally, under the Ministry of Magic, to do magic, as he would be of adult age.

As the boys were reciting about their holidays, they seemed to leave Hermione out a bit, as they were engrossed about supposedly telling Hermione about these things; but ended up really telling themselves.

"Erm…I'm going to try to find out who the Heads are going to be this year," said Hermione, suddenly full of apprehension.

"…oh…err…ok 'Mione," said Harry, frowning slightly. "When you come back…we'll tell you about when we were throwing gnomes at this homeless wizard, outside The Burrow."

Hermione smiled; though it was stretched and forced. _'What is it with them? Always leaving me out…and to rub it in like that,'_ thought Hermione. _'No…they're just over excited I suppose…but they never invited me.'_

Hermione walked down the corridors of the train's first carriage. It consisted mainly of 7th years. As she began to leave the end of the first carriage, she heard a snigger come from behind her.

"Hello Mudblood," spoke a voice, full of hate.

"Malfoy," said Hermione guessing, without turning around; her voice also dripping with disgust.

Suddenly she turned.

"Where is Golden Boy Potthead? Where's Weaselby? Well…it's logical that they wouldn't want to be in the presence of a filthy little Mudblood," said the proud Draco Malfoy, surrounded by at least 5 of his Slytherin friends.

"Spare me Malfoy," said Hermione turning away. She didn't have time to exchange insults right now.

"Ooh…well…you just better watch it Mudblood…parasites like you get squished in the end and…" began Draco, but stopped suddenly when a wand came swiftly to a halt in the middle of the bridge of his nose (in between the eyes). He began to puff softly, but then stopped and smiled.

"Just say it Ferret…because I've got a bloody big hex coming your way," said Hermione, at the end of her tether.

His friends around him suddenly scattered, afraid at what Hermione might do…and didn't want to get in the way of her hexes.

Suddenly Draco's expression changed to one of malice.

"My father should have ridded the world of scum like you," he said, almost whispering it, though, only because he was so angry.

"I'm surprised you could even think with him around…I'm surprised you can think for yourself now that he's gone," said Hermione, lowering her wand. '_This is futile',_ thought Hermione.

"You just better watch yourself, _Granger_," said Draco. "My father may be gone…but I still hate you for what you are…Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes, flushed with anger. _'How can Malfoy still be like this?'_ she thought.

She sighed and closed her eyes in thought again.

"You, Potthead and Weaselby better watch yourselves! Especially for Potthead…the Quidditch is on this year…" said Draco, about to add on another insult when someone walked up to them silently.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy…you were supposed to meet Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in cart 4," said a female fifth year student.

"Oh," was all that Hermione could manage, a little embarrassed at a fifth year seeing a couple of seventh years in a verbal fight.

Draco didn't even manage that…a 'Humph' was all that came from him. Hermione began to stride out towards cart 4; but Draco straightened his 'expensive' school robes and passed her, with his chin up in the air.

"Don't touch me Mudblood," mouthed Draco as he walked past.

&&&&&&&

"Ah…you're here Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione entered the room. McGonagall got up off her comfy leather chair and greeted her happily.

"Draco…what took you so long," drawled Snape, rolling his eyes and nodding over to Minerva. He was also sitting in a comfy leather chair; identical to the one McGonagall was sitting in.

"Well…" began Draco, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"We were having a disagreement…and…well…I wasn't informed of any 'meeting'," said Hermione, avoiding Draco's angry gazes.

"Oh…well…we called you here today…ah…here…sit down both of you," stated McGonagall, stopping in the middle of a sentence to conjure up some chairs with her wand.

Draco and Hermione did so, despite the fact that the chairs were next to each other (though Draco scrunched his nose slightly up at Hermione).

"Well…we thought that you were informed of your new jobs…but…" began McGonagall, but was cut off by Snape.

"If we could get to the point…Draco…Miss _Granger_, you're both Head Boy and Girl," drawled Snape once again, though, he spoke 'Granger' as if it were an infected name. McGonagall stared at Snape with beady eyes.

Hermione smiled profusely, and Draco sat up proudly. But when the two finally realised they were the Heads…_together_, they frowned and slumped in their seats.

"Oh…and it may dishearten you both further, but I must tell you both; there has been a change of procedure in the arrangements for dorms and such," explained McGonagall.

"When Dumbledore realised that both you, Draco and Miss Granger were the better candidates for this years Heads, he thought that since you are both from rivalling houses, being Slytherin and Gryffindor, that perhaps this was a sign that the two houses could once again reunite," explained Snape.

"WHAT?" screamed both Draco and Hermione in disgust. They looked at each other angrily.

"You'll be sharing a common room together. You will have separate bedrooms of course, but, you will also share a conjoined bathroom. You can either unite or fight," said McGonagall, looking at Hermione with great sympathy. "And the way I heard about you two 'fighting' in the carriage hallway moments ago…perhaps it will end up being the latter…but we will see."

Hermione and Draco stood outside cart 4…they were still awestruck.

"How can I be stuck with Ferret boy? Harry and Ron will flip!" breathed Hermione.

"What? _How can I be stuck with Ferret boy?_" mimicked Draco in a sickly girly voice. "Please…if anyone should be worried…it will be me…everyone will feel sorry for me because I will be stuck with a Mudblood…a filthy little Mudblood girl," yelled Draco, finally spitting his top.

"WHAT? I'll be stuck with stupid Ferret boy…the daddy's boy…the 'oh I broke my nail'…or 'it's killing me…it's killing me' boy," yelled Hermione right back.

"Why you filthy…" began Draco when. WHACK!

Hermione served him a knuckle sandwich, square on the jaw. She half expected him to be lying on the floor crying for his father, but instead, he was staring at her, with such hate. It looked like he didn't even flinch…_'has he grown? Is he…stronger?...or…is he used to it?'_ thought Hermione. She looked to his upper abdomen. _'He does look toned, even with his clothes on…why am I thinking this? Oh yes…to see whether he's become resilient to assault.'_

Draco looked down to his chest that _was_ musclier than the sixth year. It was due to rigorous Quiddich training. He smirked. _'So…Granger is staring at my chest huh? I wouldn't have thought it…'_

"See something you like Granger? Well…obviously…you'll never get it…no one likes filth like you…you're nothing…you're beneath me," spat Draco…and with that, walked off to find his friends.

'_This is going to be an interesting, and torturous year,'_ thought Hermione. _'Why did I look to his chest like that? Well…there's no denying it…it's not as if Malfoy is the most ugliest guy you've met…but still…he is a heartless, cold, rude, loathsome, evil Ferret!'_

**A/N:** _Well…what did you think? Please Review…that's all I'm asking. I've never written anything in the Harry Potter section before…I thought I'd give it a go because I love Hermione/Draco couplings…so…**review review review review please! **It isn't going to continue at this pace all the time…but…this will be one of those stories that is where Draco and Hermione fall in love at the first site when they start their 7th year…I know that most D/Hrm stories (or most) have the two sharing a dorm…but…this couldn't be helped…it's the only time they can 'bond'…if they didn't share a dorm…it would be extremely hard for this to be a D/Hrm. Sorry. Now…please **review review review review…I need reviews…I'll die if I don't!**_

_**Yuffie Paine (Aurum Potestas Est)**_


	2. Draco's Rules

**A/N:**_ Hello people! Please read the WHOLE chapter...and review at the end...I really want to know how the story is going. _

_**Thank you to Yunie Tidus and Kristen (Anonymous reviewer) for your great reviews...!**_

_On with the story!_

**Chapter 2: Draco's rules**

**The Grand Hall, 1 hour, 20 minutes later…**

The sorting hat had finally finished sorting the First Years. But instead of the normal, happy aura that the Great Hall had at the beginning of the year…it was some how…gloomy and fearful.

"Students, welcome back to Hogwarts for another year. For the new comers, First years, welcome. This year…" began Dumbledore, but he paused, gathering his thoughts carefully. "…shall be a challenging year…for all."

Dumbledore looked toward the Gryffindor table, to find Harry Potter staring at him with a confused look.

But then suddenly, Dumbledore's face returned back to its normal, hope giving face.

"But…fear not…it will be a year of learning…to find one's place in this world. Perhaps it will be a year of uniting, where new flames will burn in unexpected places and people," explained Dumbledore, giving almost everyone in the Great Hall, hope, as he always did.

Dumbledore looked toward the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat. Malfoy frowned. _Is he looking at me? Why would he?_ He thought. He then followed Dumbledore's gaze, which left Malfoy and arrived at the Gryffindor table. _Humph…Potter…I don't think so…new flames my arse,_ thought Malfoy.

But, what he didn't realise was that Dumbledore wasn't looking at Harry Potter…his gaze was upon Hermione Granger.

"Now…come promptly, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. You must remember this place well…as it is where you will be residing for the rest of the year," explained Professor McGonagall.

The feast had finished, and Hermione and Draco were on their way to their 'conjoined' dorm.

"Do we really have to travel this far?" asked Draco, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes, you do…you both do," said McGonagall, continuing at a fast speed along the corridor, with the Slytherin and Gryffindor on her tail.

Hermione watched as they passed Professor Dumbledore's office and frowned slightly. She didn't think their dorm would be this far in.

Finally, after at least 10 minutes walk, or, speed walk, they reached a painting with a beautiful woman on the front. It looked a lot like Hermione…but…slightly altered.

"Humph," groaned Draco disgusted at the picture, though deep in his mind, he knew that this woman 'intrigued' him…in _other_ ways. It reminded him of someone.

The woman glared at Draco, frowning.

"Say a password…quickly…one that you will both remember," said McGonagall, breaking the ensuing silence, due to the painting.

"Yes…and why is _he_ glaring at me?" asked the painting.

"Don't worry Miss…" smirked Draco, sexily. "You can't have me…you're a painting…I know…I am hard to resist."

The woman in the painting fumed and turned to Hermione.

"The password?" she asked.

"Regulus coluber," exclaimed Draco, as the painting swung open suddenly, glad to be rid of Draco's gaze.

Draco strided into the dorm with his trunks that were following him, from the spell "locomotor".

"Well, as you two know, you will both be sharing this dormitory," explained McGonagall, as she followed Draco through the portrait hole, with Hermione at her tail.

"Yes…we do," acknowledged Hermione, who also had used the "locomotor" spell to drag her trunk along.

After a good long 10 minutes or so of reminding and telling the two heads of their duties etc. McGonagall left. Hermione went straight to her room; the one that had "Head Girl" printed on a plaque on the front. As she walked in, she was greeted with the magnificent colours of Red and Gold; the colours of Gryffindor. It had drapes covering a four-poster queen sized bed, it would seem, and many portraits of past Head Girls. They all smiled at her; except for one Slytherin Head Girl. She sat on the four-poster bed, after unpacking her clothes (using a spell of course).

"Ah," sighed Hermione, lying back onto the plush silk, and closing her eyes.

Draco's room was of the same quality, except Green, Black and Gold in colour. He simply left his trunk there, not bothering to unpack. For now, he was going to occupy his time in giving the 'Mudblood' a very distinctive and clear message, so that she would never get in his way. But he would not be doing this verbally. Draco grabbed his wand and began to conjure something up.

10 minutes later, Hermione woke up to a slight glow at the end of her bed. She drowsily leaned over toward it, when suddenly she realised what it was. Her eyes widened as it exploded, almost in her face.

"Bullocks," she shouted, clambering to the back of the four-poster bed.

The remnants of the explosion suddenly came back together, as if it were going back in time, to form a small message.

"_Hello Mudblood, a few rules…don't ever go into my room without my permission…which you will never get…and stay out of my way,_" said the silent, but visual message.

Hermione's blood began to boil. 'Oh…the bloody nerve,' she thought.

"I'll show ferret boy," she said, twitching from anger. She jumped off the bed, and grabbed her wand impulsively.

Hermione ran through the bathroom door, though, due to her lack of other senses, because of her anger, she did not hear sounds coming from Draco's room, and then finally went through Draco's door.

"Listen, you slimy, little…" began Hermione, but her eyes widened as she saw clothes thrown on the floor, then finally a girl with black hair on top of Draco and then Draco himself. But…he wasn't too happy.

She ran out of the room as quickly as she could, and into her room.

"That slimy, sleazy, ferret!" yelled Hermione, as she leant against her door, from the bathroom. She heard Draco's door slam open and her eyes widened. Hermione then held onto her wand and pointed it at the door.

"**Colloportus," she exclaimed, just as the door handle began to rattle.**

**"Mudblood…open this fucking door!" yelled Draco, angrily, but then suddenly stopped. **

**Hermione then realised the other door was still unlocked, so she yelled the Colloportus spell at it as well. But Draco did not try that door. He was going for his wand, as he came back and yelled: "Flipendo". **

Suddenly, Hermione's door blew up and Draco ran through, shaking with anger.

"How dare you…you filthy little Mudblood!" he yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU?" asked Hermione. "You're the one who wouldn't have the guts to come in and tell me of your so-called rules…and then…YOU had the nerve to do…disgusting things with…who ever that was."

"One, its not disgusting…" began Draco, once calmed. "…two, they ARE rules…and you will follow them Mudblood…and thirdly, NEVER come in my room…ever."

And with that, Draco exited, leaving Hermione shocked, disgusted and angry. She looked to the destroyed door.

"Reparo," she muttered, as she pointed her wand toward it.

A few hours later, which was very late, Hermione decided that she would so some reading, as she wasn't very tired. The 1st Edition of "Hogwarts: A History" was very tempting…but…she'd read it a million times. It was time for something more challenging…she was in Seventh Year now. So…she decided to read ahead in the "Advanced Book of Spells".

Firstly, Hermione changed into her pyjama's after being satisfied that 'Malfoy' wasn't up. They were a pink pair of small low-cut shorts, with a white tank top. Secondly, she grabbed a book, and crept out to the leather couch in their common room.

She began to read the introduction, as the author's always added extra information about the spells etc. But as she was just about to finish it, someone sidled out of their room and stopped dead still when their eyes reached Hermione.

"Oh…its you," drawled Draco, who was half naked, only wearing a pair of black boxers.

He looked to where Hermione was spread out over the couch; it actually turned him on to see her lying there. 'Had she done something new to make her seem so…no!' thought Draco suddenly. But she had definitely changed since First Year. Her skin was less blotchy and was milky and smooth; her hair seemed to be maintained better, in that it wasn't as bushy and her body had curves in the right places. He only noticed this, due to her tank top, but when he realised he was staring at a 'filthy little Mudblood', he looked away suddenly.

Hermione hadn't acknowledged him yet; she was too engrossed in her book.

"Granger…I would suggest that you go back to your filthy room where you belong… you might give me some sort of disease," said Draco, with utter disgust in his tone of voice, as he slid into an arm chair a few metres away from the couch. It would seem he was exhausted from his earlier 'activities', in which he resumed after Hermione had 'repaired' her door. She also had cast the 'Silencio' spell on both of her doors, so as to not hear the odd noises, emanating from Draco's room.

"Malfoy…Ferret Boy…I could never give you a disease…the fact that you are an animal, being a ferret, you generate diseases…so…I could never have the pleasure of _giving_ you a disease," said Hermione, calmly, never taking her eyes off her book.

Draco's head snapped sharply toward Hermione.

"Careful, Mudblood…I wouldn't want something to happen to you…accidentally," said Draco, dangerously, but remaining in a seated position.

"Humph," grunted Hermione, almost at laughing point. "You? Ferret Boy? You? The one that's always sulking and scared with pinch comes to punch? I don't think so."

Draco simply smiled.

When Hermione did not hear Draco react from her comment she looked up.

"What are you smiling at? Are you thinking about what a _wonderful_ time you had tonight? You disgust me Malfoy," yelled Hermione, marking the page in the large spell book and closing it. She placed it on the coffee table in the centre of the couch and chair arrangement in the middle of the common room.

Draco's smile widened, slyly.

"You know what Mudblood? You may be jealous…but you'll never get the pleasure of being with me! I am the most attractive guy in this school…you should be _thanking_ me that you're in the same dorm as me…any other girl would kill to be in your position…but perhaps…in 'another' position?" exclaimed Draco, slyly, laying back in the armchair sexily, folding his arms around his head.

"Oh…you sleazy, disgusting ferret! I would never be jealous…I would be revolted to even TOUCH you!" she yelled, getting up suddenly from the couch.

"Oooh…touchy aren't we?" asked Draco, confidently, not moving from his position.

"Just shut up Malfoy…go have sex with one of your…" began Hermione, but was cut off by Draco.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Mudblood," yelled Draco suddenly angered.

"What? Now who's touchy? You're the filthy one…you've probably screwed all the girls in the whole school…you're tacky, uncivilised, disgusting and wouldn't know the meaning of a true relationship!" yelled Hermione, once again.

"I don't need to…I love being a bachelor…but no…I haven't screwed all the girls…I only go as low as the Fifth Year…hehehe!" chuckled Draco, slyly. 'This is really working Granger up…I wonder why? Maybe she is attracted to me,' he thought.

"Oooh," breathed Hermione, angrily. "You sicken me."

"Ditto," said Draco, still smiling. "Mudblood."

And with that, Hermione left the room and ventured back to her room. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Why am I letting him get to me? I don't care what he does…he's my arch-nemesis…for goodness sake…' thought Hermione.

Back in the common room, Draco sighed, but frowned. Did he really know the true meaning of a relationship? Nah…he didn't need to…right? Was he tacky? No…why listen to a Mudblood; he would assure himself every few seconds…she's nothing to me.

**Meanwhile, outside, near the lake…**

"_It is time to put the Dark Lord's plan in action son…you are the only one who can do this for us,_" said a small light, emanating from a small ball, hovering next to a man in green, black and gold robes.

"Sure dad…you know I will," said the man, though, he seemed to be a student there.

"_Good son…but do not fail me…or consequences will ensue…Draco Malfoy is your best friend…you must turn him against the Mudblood,_" explained the small ball of light.

"But dad…I've told you…they already are…trust me," said the man, very sure of himself.

"_LISTEN TO ME SON! You may think that…but the Dark Lord has explained to me that this year, things will change…monitor them closely. Report all the happenings to me as soon as possible. This time…our plans will not fail. Malfoy may be the only link between the death of Potter and the Mudblood or the death of our Dark Lord. I want you to make sure it is NOT the latter…understood?_" asked the small ball of light, known as this man's father.

"Yes father," droned the man.

"_Good…now go…someone might catch you,_" the father said.

"Yes…okay…bye father," said the man.

And with that, the small ball of light disintegrated, leaving no evidence that it was ever there.

**A/N:** **_Well, what did you guys think? Please review…and just so you know…the person who is going to be watching over Draco probably won't be revealed until much later…but…you can guess if you like...lol!_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Regulus coluber:_** King Serpent.

**_Colloportus:_** The spell that seals a door from being opened.

**_Flipendo:_** The jinx that knocks an object backwards – but with this, I made it that it exploded the object…because I couldn't find the spell that does this exactly…forgive me!

**_Reparo:_** The spell that repairs objects.

**Also…the "Advanced Book of Spells" was a book that I made up…there may be one…but…I have no idea if it is actually used or anything…so…bare that in mind…also…the message that Draco sent to Hermione…I have no idea whether wizards can actually do that, so I just made it up for the story. Some things I am unsure of…but you'll have to bare with me…this _is_ the first story I've done in the Harry Potter section…so…I'll just apologize now! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME!**


	3. First day, and regrets

**A/N:** _Hey guys...thanks for the reviews so far...hope you enjoy the next installment.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: First day, and regrets**

It was finally the first day of classes. Hermione was very glad; she missed being at school…doing academic things.

"Hey Harry…Ronald," nodded Hermione, towards Ron, as she walked down from the Heads Room, down into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron and Hermione were not on the best of terms at the moment.

"Hey 'Mione!" exclaimed Harry, happily, as Hermione sat herself down in an armchair near the fire; next to himself and Ron.

Ron nodded in Hermione's direction, not taking his eyes away from the ever burning fire.

She picked up a spare time table that was lying on the adjacent table. Hermione widened her eyes in happiness, as she read the first two classes of the day. She had double Arithmacy first up, then Defence against the Dark Arts, then Ancient Runes and Charms. But then her face faltered for a moment; she had a single of Potions. The timetable stated that it would be a mixed class with Slytherins and Gryffindors…just as it was always.

"So…how was your first night with ferret boy?" asked Harry, who was just as gloomy, as he too, had read today's timetable.

"It, for lack of better words, 'sucked'," said Hermione, crossing her arms and laying back in her armchair.

Harry looked to Hermione; shocked. It even merited a confused look from Ron, but, when didn't Ron give a confused look…especially in class.

"So…you've read the timetable then…we have Potions with the Slytherins…and we have a double this afternoon! Well…I'm just glad I'm not you, 'Mione, cos then I'd have Malfoy every night, morning and in Potions," said Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…he he…you're going to have him around a lot this year…and considering you punched him in third year, and, helped in locking his father away in Azkaban…I think he might just take revenge on you," laughed Ron, a little too much.

"Thank you for reminding me Harry AND Ron. I'd love to chat about how I loathe Malfoy…but I'd like some breakfast," said Hermione, angrily and trying to avoid the 'Malfoy' conversation. Did they not care about her? It was okay for them to joke about her having Malfoy around more often than not, but did they have to rub it in?

"Alright then…cya at breakfast then…we'll be there in a sec," yelled Harry after Hermione, who was just near the portrait hole.

Harry gave Ron a weird look.

"Something's up with her," said Harry, thinking aloud.

"When is something not…I mean…she's angry with me because I accidentally said that she didn't have a life…but…we all know its true," said Ron, annoyed.

"Well, you two are always fighting," said Harry.

"Yeah…well, I'm just glad that you and me are best friends…I couldn't stand to be around her more than school," said Ron.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right," said Harry. "But…she is really smart; at least she can help us with our homework."

* * *

Hermione walked through the Great Hall doors, alone. She was looking down to the floor, in deep thought, not noticing the girl walking towards her. 

**BANG**

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," said the girl, in green and black robes.

"Sorry Pansy," said Hermione, gruffly, not really meaning it, and beginning to walk off again.

"So you should be, scum, and just so you know…you don't deserve to be partnered with Drakie…" spat Pansy, finally walking back towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I'm not _partnered_ with your _beloved_ ferret boy…we're both Heads…I did not ask to be with him," said Hermione, firmly, with beady eyes.

Hermione just shook her head and began, for the third time, to walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Clumsy Mudblood…can't watch where she walks," yelled a person from the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked up to see Draco, sneering at her, with all this 'friends' crowding around him like he was a celebrity.

They were all watching her for some reason. Was she the centre of the Slytherins taunts now that she was Head Girl?

"Oh bugger off, Malfoy," said Hermione, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

She picked up a piece of bread; she didn't feel like breakfast, despite the fact that she told Harry and Ron so.

10 minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived and began eating ferociously. What were they up to? Hermione didn't know, and for some reason, couldn't care. She said hello to them of course, but, then left early to get ready for the first classes of the day.

Classes had been a breeze for Hermione all day, but, then came Potions.

* * *

"Turn to page 598…today we will be researching about different ingredients, their uses, and the reasons why they don't go with certain ingredients and how to make your own potions. You are in the Seventh Year now, as you all know, and this year will be the year of the NEWT's, so be prepared for hard work," drawled Professor Snape, as he slithered into the room. 

Hermione sat next to Lavender Brown. She was already at page 598, and had already studied it thoroughly. She could feel someone staring at her, so she turned her head to the left. It was Malfoy. He was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting behind them and Blaise Zabini sitting in front, but instead of sneering at her; he smirked at her, as he put his arm around Pansy.

Hermione looked at Draco, frowning, and then looked away awkwardly. _Pansy is disgusting…going out with a ferret…_she thought. _Though I suppose he is kind of…NO…Hermione…what are you thinking?_

Draco noticed this, and somehow got satisfaction over how Hermione seemed to be reacting to this…he thought as much…but then went back to reading the text.

**

* * *

**

Head's Common Room, 7:00PM

Hermione walked into the common room, after a nights hard study in the library (before Madame Pince kicked her out), to find Draco sitting on the couch in his boxers _only_. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Draco had had rather weird thoughts during the day. Ever since seeing Hermione, just as he was about to 'do things' with Pansy, as he always did, almost every night, he had remembered her face. It was of shock, but most of all, it was of disgust, and…could it have been disappointment. Throughout the day, though, he had been having an argument in his mind. **Who cares? She's a stupid Mudblood…who cares if she was 'disappointed'…why would she be? She knows that we're enemies.** _But, I just can't stand it…how is it that she makes me feel…guilty? _

This was the argument that was going on in Draco's mind the exact moment Hermione walked though that portrait hole.

As she did so, Draco looked up, and put on his 'look of malice'; to show that she had no effect on him…lucky she wasn't a mind reader.

"You're late, Granger," drawled Draco, scrunching up his nose, as he always did when he seemed disgusted.

"Late for what Malfoy? I didn't schedule a time to be here, you git, so no, I'm not late at all," said Hermione simply, as she walked to her room to get changed.

"I meant that the time is late…so there fore, you are getting her late," said Draco, determined not to be beaten, but, Hermione had already walked to her room.

Hermione decided to put on her pyjamas straight away. Tonight's pyjamas consisted of, a black tank top this time, and some light blue cotton shorts. For some reason, she felt quite warm at this time of night.

She then looked to the door of the bathroom; Malfoy wasn't using it…it was time for a long earned bath…then she would start on her homework.

10 minutes, and two spells later (so that Draco could not enter either doors), she had filled the bathtub and began to take a bath. Hermione could smell the oils of lavender and jasmine filling the room, and sank deeper into the bathtub in a relaxed state. But then she heard something, like someone saying something to her…or perhaps…from the other side of the door. She heard a faint "alohomora", the unlocking spell. When she realised, her eyes widened, but by that time it was too late. Suddenly, Draco walked in, not looking once at Hermione, but smirking the whole time.

"GET OUT!" yelled Hermione, suddenly jumping out of the bathtub and grabbing a towel to cover herself. "You can't just damn well come in here, after I purposely used a spell to lock the doors. You know I was having a bath and…"

"I know that Mudblood…but you don't deserve that kind of privacy...and how dare you lock the door, and even put a spell on it without my permission," said Draco, slicking his platinum hair back. He was still topless.

Suddenly, he looked through the mirror, and saw Hermione's badly covered body. He smirked yet again. _Granger's not that bad looking actually…too bad she's a Mudblood,_ thought Draco, but tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He kept looking at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Stop staring Malfoy," said Hermione, angrily, as began to walk away to the door to her room.

She soon realised that she forgot to remove the spell.

"Oh…Merlin," cursed Hermione under her breath.

She turned around to grab her wand, still clutching her towel to cover herself, when her face banged into Draco's upper abdomen.

"I know I'm attractive an' all Granger…but do you really have to touch me? Especially with your face? But you could…" began Draco, when a wand stuck into his stomach.

"If you finish that sentence, ferret…I will hex you right here!" yelled Hermione. "You're so immature…you think the world revolves around you…and that you can have sex with all the women you want…you disgust me!"

And with that, Hermione spun around and yelled "Finite Incantatum" at the door.

"Aww…leaving so soon Granger? We were just getting started!" yelled Draco, after Hermione, with a smirk on his face.

_As if I'd want her anyway…_thought Draco, but his thoughts were disturbed when someone feminine tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen Granger…" began Draco, annoyed.

"It's me babe," said a familiar voice, that for some reason, brought a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Pansy?" asked Draco, confused at first, but then realised _she has the password…I gave it to her…because I thought that I'd be seeing her a lot…_thought Draco.

"Are you ready?" she asked, seductively, but then stopped when she saw Draco's face.

"No…I'm not. Go back to your dorm…" he said coldly. Draco had never liked her…she was just…there…he could never love her.

"But…" began Pansy.

"No buts," said Draco, walking back into his room.

Pansy left promptly, obeying what Draco had told her to do. But she wondered…_why is Drakie like this now? Is it that filthy Mudblood? Has she possessed my poor, poor Drakie?_

But of course these thoughts were ridiculous. But for some reason, though, Hermione had brought something out in Draco that night…and it would seem that she did that same thing to him every night…as Draco did not lay a single finger on another woman…it made him feel…dirty. Draco had reasoned in his mind that it was because it just reminded him of the very filthy, little Mudblood that brought these odd feelings out in him. But of course…it was something else.**

* * *

**

**Thank you to _hplucky, some, Yunie Tidus and Kristen for all your great reviews!_**

**A/N:**_ Well…what did you all think this time? Please review…I need some more! Sorry it's a bit drony this time…but…I had to get a few points across to start the D/Hrm thing going…lol! Well, please review…now! The plot is going to really get going in the next chapter, so stay tuned and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	4. The Portrait

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry I've taken a while to update…though…I suppose it hasn't been that long! I hope everyone's in character this time! Sorry about that before…enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The portraits

**By the Great Lake, Sunday, 2:00PM…**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the Great Lake, chatting happily, about passing week. Harry and Ron actually felt bad about the way they had talked about Hermione after she had left, on Monday. Ron had apologised, reluctantly, and things had been going well. But Harry had a feeling something bad was going to happen that year…his scar had been prickling now and then during the week, which meant Voldemort was perhaps planning something.

"So…you haven't said much today about Malfoy," said Harry, who was lying on the grass, smiling.

"Well…I haven't really given him the chance to do or say anything to me this weekend…I've just been doing some research," explained Hermione, who was sitting upright, hugging her knees and looking into the darkness of the Great Lake.

"Well…I've just gotta state the obvious and say…Malfoy's a git…so…hmm…it sounded so much better in my head before I said it," said Ron, looking around awkwardly, as Hermione and Harry both looked at him and sighed.

"Anyway…what were you researching 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Well, mainly for Potions class, but…I also did a little on the history of the Malfans, and the Granders. You see…the portrait that guards the Head's Common room; consist of a man during the hours of 11:00PM, and 6:00AM, and a woman for the other hours. I just was having a short conversation with the woman once…and she enlightened me that she and the other man that guards the room are married," explained Hermione, but then went back to thinking, and looking into the lake.

"But…why did you want to waste your time on that?" said Ron, confused. "They're just portraits."

"No Ronald…it's so much more than that…every time I enter that Head room…I feel something...weird…and it makes me happy," explained Hermione, smiling. "It's like I can feel their love…because…I think they used to be Head Boy and Head Girl at some stage in Hogwarts' History. In fact…I've read a love story about them in Hogwarts: A History…yes…that's it! I remember it because it sounded much like Romeo and Juliet…they were Star-crossed lovers…and there was something to do with a book, or something," explained Hermione, as if she was thinking out aloud, by herself.

"Erm…Hermione? We're still here," said Harry, now sitting up to look at his friend weirdly.

"Hmm…" said Hermione, still thinking. "Well…have you two finished your DADA homework?"

"I have," said Harry, happily.

"Well…kind of…if that includes…2 out of the 1000 word paper," said Ron, gloomily.

**

* * *

**

Slytherin Dungeons, Sunday, 10:00PM…

Draco had had a fun filled week AND weekend, with both taunting his arch enemies, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and playing various pranks on Hermione. His best friend or what he thought was close to a best friend, Blaise Zabini, hadn't seen him much this first week, so Draco had visited him, and had stayed in the Slytherin Dungeons all day (except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner time). He had actually been trying to avoid Hermione, and to his surprise, he hadn't seen the Golden Trio all day.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Zabini asked.

"Who knows?" said Draco, who was lying on Blaise's bed, thinking.

"So…Pansy told me you guys haven't shagged in a week…or…a little less than a week. Have you gone off her? Cos if you have…I wouldn't blame you," laughed Zabini.

Draco laughed also.

"Yeah…I just haven't felt like it I spose…and Granger…" began Draco, but was cut off by Blaise.

"Ah…Granger…I thought you guys are supposed to despise each other," said Zabini, thoughtfully, as he sat up from Crabbe's bed, that was opposite his own.

The room, although dark and gloomy, seemed to reflect a certain humour to it…perhaps it was the fact that Crabbe and Goyle slept here also; they weren't exactly the serious, smart types.

"We do…she's a…filthy…mu…Mudblood," hesitated Draco.

Zabini looked to the ground, deep in thought. _Its true…Draco has changed…and to think that I got this info from Pansy…of all people! I mean…he was struggling to even call Granger Mudblood…even after all these years of calling her it,_ thought Blaise.

"Listen man…maybe deep down…you like the girl…" he said, but when he saw Draco's face, he changed the phrase around a little bit. "…the…Mudblood?"

Draco gave Zabini a weird look.

"Blaise…yeah…sure she's gotten quite attractive over the years…but…she's a Mudblood. She thinks she knows it all, well she doesn't," said Draco, but it was if he was reassuring himself, rather than telling Blaise.

Zabini knew that Draco was trying to defend himself, to show him that he still hated her.

"Then why have you stopped shagging Pansy?" Zabini asked.

"Because she's…a tart who sleeps around…and besides…it always makes me feel like I'm…dirty or something after I do," said Draco, making it look like it wasn't a big deal.

"Enough about girls…I heard a rumour Drake…and you're not gonna like it, man," said Zabini, lowering his voice, and looking around the room in paranoia.

Draco, who had been lying down through the entire 'interrogation' with Blaise, sat up suddenly, looking at his friend with curiousness.

"Well…I heard the Dark Lord has a new plan to gain power _again_," whispered Zabini.

Draco's usually cool, silver eyes turned a darker shade in anger. He hated the Dark Lord…ever since his father was taken away to Azkaban, doing Voldemort's dirty work.

Zabini saw this, but said nothing.

"I hope he fails," said Draco, coldly, though not towards Blaise.

"Why? Our families are involved with the Death Eaters…and have been for generations," explained Zabini.

"I know…but as you know, I refused to become a Death Eater when my father insisted I should have become one in fourth year…remember?" asked Draco.

"Yeah…I know…my father insisted…but I refused too," Zabini lied, looking to the floor, rather than into Draco's eyes.

Draco didn't notice this.

* * *

1 hour later, Draco headed back to the Heads Common Room, as he thought about the year so far. It had been a hard one and a half years or so, since the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, his father. Lucius was a hard father, and although he seemed to be evil, he did not hit Draco, like everyone thought. Deep down, Draco still loved him, as did his mother, Narcissa, but, he still despised Lucius for making him be the way he was. Draco wasn't one to complain about the amount of money their family owned; he always had the best of everything: robes tailored to fit, new books, equipment, toys, brooms, etc. but all Draco really wanted, was to be loved by him…and to find love.

Draco rounded the corner, and stood, facing the portrait. For some reason, he couldn't help but stare at the image of the woman in the portrait. It reminded him of…Hermione…that's right.

"Hermione…" Draco muttered, but his eyes widened when he realised what he had said.

"Are you going to stare at me? Or say the password?" asked the woman, in a familiar, defiant way.

"You sound just like that damn Mudblood," said Draco irritably, turning away.

The woman eyed Draco carefully, up and down, and squinted angrily.

"I thought you said her name was Hermione," smirked the painting. "I'm actually kind of related to her…oh…look at the time…time for me to go."

The woman, who appeared to be sitting in an ancient, classical chair, got up and began to walk out of the portrait.

_There's something odd about her…and the way she said 'kind of related'…was just…weird,_ thought Draco. _Oh…who cares…she's a painting for Merlin sake…and where the fuck does she think she's going?_

All of a sudden, a male, the same age as the woman walked into the painting, kissing the woman on the cheek as he passed, to replace where the lady sat. It looked a lot like Draco.

"Password?" he asked, in an all too familiar drawl.

"Wait…are you…" began Draco, but was cut off by the arrogant man, who reminded Draco of himself.

"I reside here after 11:00PM," said the man, rolling his eyes. The man wiped off some invisible dust from his shoulder, straightened his green tie, underneath his expensive, tailored robes and wiped his slicked platinum blonde hair back.

"Regulus coluber," said Draco slowly, frowning sceptically, as the portrait swung open, to reveal the Head's Common room.

He walked in, and after inspecting the room to see if Hermione was there (and she wasn't to his surprise), walked to the bathroom. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a dark green, button up shirt and black slacks; both were tailored to fit, though, he wore them loosely. His hair was slicked back as always, and Draco smoothed it back, just in case a hair had gotten out of place. He sighed as he thought about himself, and stared at his reflection for what seemed like an eternity, when he heard the portrait swing open.

Hermione had been with Harry and Ron all day. Since coming back from the Great Lake, the Golden Trio had hung out in the Gryffindor Common room, doing homework. Hermione had obliged to help them, but regretted it, when it turned out being a 6 hour 'tutorial' for them.

She glided into the room and slouched onto the couch. Today, she wore a dark green, thigh high pleated skirt, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. Her hair had been tamed into a loose pony tail.

Hermione stretched out on the couch and lay motionless, with her eyes shut. 2 minutes later, she felt someone staring at her.

"Malfoy…I am not in the mood for YOU, tonight," said Hermione, without looking up or even opening her eyes. "Don't let my tired exterior fool you…I will hex you."

"Oh just shut up Granger…you really are a…" began Draco, but stopped suddenly when he saw Hermione grab out her wand.

"Stup…" began Hermione, but Draco was too fast for her. He ran over to the couch, held the wand away from his face and covered Hermione's mouth. As he kneeled next to the couch, despite all the struggling she was doing, he noticed how beautiful Hermione's eyes were. They were hazel, and complemented many of her other features.

Her eyes were wide, and she continued to try and struggle out of his grasp. Hermione also tried to yell, but…they were muffled by Draco's hand. He smirked evilly, knowing that he was much stronger than her. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped trying to struggle.

"Is the Mudblood going to play nice?" asked Draco, as if talking to a child and eying Hermione carefully.

She nodded slowly. He lifted his hand from her mouth slowly, but carefully. After no noise came from her mouth, he sighed, but didn't let go of her wand hand.

"You git…let go of me," she said firmly, but did not yell it.

Draco grinned.

"I don't think I will…you have to learn how to not be so violent, Granger," said Draco, still grinning.

"How dare you! You'll never change will you? You'll always be a dirty, filthy, evil little cockroach…won't you?" yelled Hermione, but then Draco's hand landed on her mouth again.

This time, she used her feet to kick him in the ribs. But, to her surprise, he did not yell or scream like he did when he was in Third Year, when Hermione had punched him. Instead, he sat on her.

"I could sit here all day Granger…now you see…at the moment…I'm actually sitting directly on your lungs…inevitably, you will try to scream, but it will make it worse. You will lose too much air doing that…so I wouldn't recommend it. Now…use what's left of your air and apologise to me," said Draco, calmly, and confidently.

He could hear Hermione spluttering, losing air. He knew that Hermione was counting up her choices in her head right about now.

"Sorry," said a small, restrained voice after a few small minutes, from underneath him.

"Alright…I'll accept that," said Draco, smirking, and got off Hermione.

She gasped for air.

Draco began to walk into his room, when he heard Hermione say something.

"Ferret," said Hermione under her breath, as she stood up.

Draco's eyes, narrowed, and he whipped around.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little…" began Draco, as he walked hastily over to the couch, where Hermione was now standing.

"Mudblood…I know…how many times have you said that to me Malfoy? Too many…now shove off…where's Pansy? Huh?" asked Hermione, red in the face from lack of air.

"I don't know…and I don't care…I don't exactly sleep around…never have," Draco lied. "And what do you care? You've never said that to me Granger? Are you starting to fall in love with me?"

Draco smirked as he turned to go back to his room.

"Huh? Yes…you wish," said Hermione, also about to leave to go to her room.

"I wish? Please…you're really getting things mixed up around here, Mudblood. I am the superior being to YOU! If anyone wishes anything…it would be you wishing you were never muggle born," said Draco, smiling, satisfied with his quick come back.

"Please Malfoy…that is really getting old. Perhaps you're right…I am the only one who would wish anything…because you've been brought up to not wish anything…you weren't allowed. Your dreams and ambitions, if you had any, would be fizzled out because your father controlled you…and now that he's gone…you have nothing left…you're wishless, emotionless, and without hope. Perhaps the only reason you've been like this to me, Harry and Ron is because you were jealous of the life we would freely have…I don't know…but, you need someone to help you Draco…this is the only advice you'll ever hear from me," said Hermione, sadly (though, not for herself), as she walked back to her room.

All Draco could do was look at Hermione's door. She was right…everything she said was right. Then he thought back to the first time he saw Hermione, she was sitting in a carriage on her own on the Hogwarts Express. Draco had walked past with Crabbe and Goyle bounding behind him like elephants…he had stared at her the whole time until he walked past. Then, when she always had an answer for everything in class, it somehow…attracted him. Sure, he hated Potter and Weasleby…but…he 'hated' Hermione because she was with _them…_the fact that she was a Mudblood was just an easier way to smokescreen his 'feelings'. In fact…he denied these 'feelings' the whole time…until now.

Draco was still staring at Hermione's door. It seemed like hours, but in reality, it had only been 2 minutes or so. Suddenly he filled with anger. _How dare she say that about me? I'm the superior one…I don't care if I say it all the time…she just knows it's true!_ Thought Draco.

He stormed into his room, through the bathroom door, and into Hermione's room.

"How dare you? You don't know the first thing about ME…or my FAMILY…so don't bother. I don't need your advice…and DON'T call me Draco! Why would you? You're just a…" yelled Draco, but stopped suddenly.

He realised he was standing next to Hermione's bed. She had been crying slightly. Draco squinted in anger.

"You're crying over me? Why Granger? Why? I didn't ask anyone to cry for me…I didn't ask for any of this," said Draco, blinking away his tears. "I don't need help…not from anyone!"

Hermione looked at Draco with concern. He was right…she was crying for him. She didn't know why…but…she had always felt sorry for him. He was like a little boy who was always bullied and picked on.

"I wasn't crying for YOU! Why would I…exactly! Not everything revolves around you!" yelled Hermione, just as angrily, but it was all show.

She didn't know what had come over her this past week. Why did she even care about Ferret boy? He did nothing for her…he had never said one kind word about her…

"If you tell anyone…you'll regret it," said Draco softly, but full of malice, before storming out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

**_macabremandy:_** yeah...sorry about the out of character thing...I hope I improved on it this chapter...and, thanks for the review

**Thank you to _Yunie Tidus, macabremandy andSome_for your great reviews...they're what keeps me going...!**

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for another chapter...I hope you all liked it...again...I'm really sorry about the out of characterness, in the last chapter(s)...but that's what reviews are for...right? To see where I go wrong...so yeah. REVIEW...spread the word...I need more reviews! _


	5. The lost book

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I hope it hasn't been too long for this next chapter...well...here it is! I apologise that I started a new story before finishing this one...but I got a really good idea...so I just went for it...hopefully...I'll be updating this story and "Dilecto Subpono" at the same time..so...yeah...enjoy I guess. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The lost book

_Hermione looked at Draco with concern. He was right…she was crying for him. She didn't know why…but…she had always felt sorry for him. He was like a little boy who was always bullied and picked on. _

"_I wasn't crying for YOU! Why would I…exactly! Not everything revolves around you!" yelled Hermione, just as angrily, but it was all show. _

_She didn't know what had come over her this past week. Why did she even care about Ferret boy? He did nothing for her…he had never said one kind word about her…_

"_If you tell anyone…you'll regret it," said Draco softly, but full of malice, before storming out of the room. _

**He** could see them from outside Hermione's bedroom; screaming at each other…but then Hermione began to cry. **He** knew that she was crying for Draco and he had to report this to his father…God willing, if his father found out by other means other than **him**, **he** would face the same fate as the Mudblood before **him**. As **he** moved, **he** crunched through the grass…not knowing that Hermione had heard **him**.

**He** ran as fast as he could, down towards the Great Lake. This was the only place that was safe enough to contact his father.

**He **waved his wand a bit, and muttered a spell, when suddenly; a small bright light emerged from the end of it, hovering in the coldness of evening night.

"Father…its starting…just like you said. The Mudblood is starting to fall for Draco…I don't understand it," **he** said, confused a little.

"Ah…well…I'll inform the Dark Lord…keep me informed…and if need be…make sure their 'relationship' does not blossom," said **his** father.

Suddenly, the ball of light diminished into the cool night air.

**He** ran back up to the Hogwarts school quarters, but as he ran, he thought about how he was going to betray the one good friend he had.

* * *

After Draco had stormed out of the room in anger, she heard something from outside her room. She got up to look out of the window, but saw no one. 

"Just hearing things…" said Hermione, to herself.

* * *

Two weeks had past, uneventfully. That was two weeks of being in Draco's presence…and for some reason, his taunts had increased. Hermione had also done vast amounts of research on the portraits, and had found out an interesting tale about one of the couples of Heads through out history. It had been a tale that Shakespeare had gotten the idea for Romeo and Juliet from. Shakespeare himself was not a wizard; he was born as a squib, but, he had talents of his own. Getting back to the point; he had once encountered a couple of the finest and brightest Heads of their age at Hogwarts (their age, being a long time ago, even before Dumbledore's time at Hogwarts). They had been on rivalling sides. The Head Boy was muggle born, and the Head Girl was a pureblood, but, Hermione was unable to find their names. According to Hermione's findings and calculations, there was one edition of the _Hogwarts: a History_, that told the exact details of this tale, but, it was short listed, and recalled, for reasons unknown. For some reason, Hermione made it her challenge for the year; to find this _one_ edition…she was curious. Little did she know that she would get it handed to her…and not by luck. 

It was the weekend, and after a fun filled day at Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, Hermione decided to retire in the Heads Common room. As she walked up to the portrait, she noticed something in the picture. Next to the woman, who looked Hermione's age, she noticed, was the exact area in the common room. Hermione recognised the book shelves, as they looked exactly the same in the common room in which she took books from. But, there was one odd thing about the painting…and that was that there was an extra book shelf…one that was not located in the Head's Common room…or was it?

"Excuse me," said Hermione, softly, to the girl in the portrait.

"Yes?" the girl asked, as she looked up from a book she was reading.

Hermione smiled, as she put her thoughts together carefully.

"You were painted, sitting in the Head's Common Room…were you not?" asked Hermione, cautiously.

"Yes…I was…why?" asked the beautiful portrait lady.

"Oh…no reason," said Hermione, thoughtfully. "Regulus coluber."

The portrait swung open, and she stepped through the hole into the Head's Common Room. She glanced around the room to see if Draco was in; it appeared that he wasn't, but she called out his name, just in case.

"Malfoy?" called Hermione. But no answer ensued, so she dropped her bags on the couch, and began to search the room for where the book case in the portrait was.

Firstly, she had to find out the exact angle the painting was taken. Hermione imagined the portrait, it's lay out and the angle. She thought for a moment. _There weren't any windows in the portrait…and according to Hogwarts: a History, there have always been windows…so…that means she was facing the windows, when the portrait was painted. The main book shelf was on her right…the one that I always read from…the 'extra' one in the painting was on her left…but there's nothing there now, _thought Hermione.

She went over to the rather bland wall…it was oddly bland to be exact. Hermione smiled…she loved solving puzzles, even when Harry, Ron and herself were in trouble, and there were puzzles to be solved, although they were under extreme pressure, she would always love to solve a good puzzle.

"Hmm," said Hermione in deep thought.

She touched the wall…it felt like a wall, so no invisible charms were put onto it…perhaps it was something deeper than a mere charm. She finally decided after half an hour of fruitless searching, that she would have to do more extensive research.

_To think that something like this has been hidden in the very room that I live in,_ Hermione thought. _I have a feeling that the book I'm searching for may be right here._

Just as she was about to give up for the day, Draco came in.

"Stupid portrait," he muttered as he went to go to his room, but noticed that Hermione was staring at a blank wall. "You really have gone nutty, haven't you Granger."

"Humph…for your information…I was doing research," exclaimed Hermione, angrily. "I'm not in the mood for you tonight Malfoy."

"When are you ever? You say the same thing every day…and yet…you end up _being in the mood_ to retort your empty insults," said Draco, crossing his toned arms over his chest.

Hermione noticed how toned they were. She also noticed his visible muscles that showed through his dark grey, suit shirt. He wore a lot of those on weekends…Hermione wondered why? Perhaps it was because he was used to wearing them, being the rich guy that he was.

Draco noticed Hermione's eyes wondering from his eyes, to his chest. He smirked at this.

"My, my, little Mudblood," said Draco, through a very wide grin. "I know I'm attractive…but…"

"Don't bother Malfoy…I wouldn't touch you with a forty foot pole," said Hermione, regretting looking at Malfoy in that manner.

"But you _were_ looking…" said Malfoy, looking towards his chest. "…at my sexy self."

Hermione began to walk away, when something hit her; something that had been hitting her for the past two weeks, since their last fully fledged fight. It was the words that transpired between them both that night. The way he had spat the word "Mudblood"…why had it affected her so much that night? That was why she had said those true, but hurtful things to Draco.

"…_your dreams and ambitions, if you had any, would be fizzled out because your father controlled you…and now that he's gone…you have nothing left…you're wishless, emotionless, and without hope. Perhaps the only reason you've been like this to me, Harry and Ron is because you were jealous of the life we would freely have…I don't know…but, you need someone to help you Draco…this is the only advice you'll ever hear from me,"_ Hermione had said.

But as if Draco had heard Hermione's thoughts, he asked quietly: "Why did you call me…Draco that night?"

Hermione looked to the ground, and tried to think of something fast…she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I thought that that was the only way I could get the truth into your brain, Malfoy," said Hermione in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice; picking up her day bag from the couch and walking to her room door. "…and I wasn't crying for you…it was something else…just so you know."

Then she grabbed the door handle, opened her door, and sat on her bed. _I don't care about HIM…no…_thought Hermione. _Yes…that's right…I was crying because he had called me a Mudblood…but…wait…no I wasn't…I was just being emotional…it was my 'time of the month'…that's all._

**_No…you're just making excuses. You were crying for both Draco…and yourself. You're starting to get feelings for your arch enemy, and you were hurt because he called you a Mudblood…like he always does…and his taunts have been hurting you more because of your new feelings for him,_ **said a strong voice in Hermione's head.

"What? I don't think so," chuckled Hermione, at this thought, aloud.

But the voice got louder, and louder; sometimes Hermione couldn't accept the truth. The more the voice sounded in her head, the angrier she got.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" she yelled finally.

After several moments of heavy breathing, she realised what she had said, but she didn't realise, her door had opened.

"But he's so…" began Hermione, more quietly this time.

"Gorgeous…and sexy…and great in bed…not that you'd know," said Draco, who was standing at Hermione's door, gloating. "What's with the outburst Granger? Couldn't get enough of me, you had to reminisce about me?"

Hermione turned around in shock, and realisation that Draco had been standing at the door for a few minutes…or possibly longer.

"FYI Malfoy…I didn't say _your_ horrid name…and also…no…I wouldn't know how you are in bed…though I'm sure that easily, half of the women in this school would…so…if you don't mind," said Hermione in disgust, getting up to usher him out of her room.

Draco didn't even object. She was right after all…again. _Why does she have to be such a know-it-all? Always being right,_ thought Draco, as he stood outside Hermione's closed door. _It's not like I care or anything…cos I don't…that's definite. She's a damn Mudblood…why am I having trouble with that?_

**_Because you're starting to fall for her, you cod! That's why you've stopped bedding various women who just throw themselves at you…because…you feel guilty…you feel…devoted to her,_** said a voice in Draco's mind.

"Yeah…right…the day that happens will be the day that I ask Potter to be my friend," laughed Draco, loudly.

Suddenly he heard a bang on Hermione's door.

"Shut up Ferret!" yelled Hermione from the other side of the door.

"What ever, Granger," he said, as he too, went to his room…he had some homework to do anyway.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to _fox, hplucky, macabremandy _and** **_Yunie Tidus _for your awesome reviews! Thanks**

**A/N:** _Well…sorry this chapter didn't really progress far…but…there will be more about the portraits and such in the next chappie…yes…the plot will thicken deeper…trust me…stay tuned…and REVIEW! Spread the word I say…and REVIEW!_

_Aurum Potestas Est_


	6. Toads and Pansy

**A/N: **_Hi everyone! Well, here's another installment...I hope you haven't been waiting too long. The only reason I'm updating so quickly though is because I'm on holidays...so make the most of it! This is a slightly shorter chapter though...so be warned. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Toads and Pansy

"Turn to page 422," drawled Snape; shooting daggers at Neville Longbottom who had not turned to this page.

Everyone began to laugh at Neville, as he moaned about his toad.

"Trevor…Trevor!" he yelled.

"What's wrong Longbottom?" asked Draco, in a mock concerned tone. "Something happen to your toad?"

Draco laughed, and his friends followed suit, from over the other side of the dungeon.

"Longbottom! PAGE 422!" yelled Snape, pointing his wand to his text book. As he did this, the text book turned to page 422.

Neville looked at Snape's evil eyes, and his own eyes went wide with terror. The class went silent…as did Neville, but continued to stare sadly at something on his desk.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had been watching the whole fiasco and remained silent. They knew what had actually happened. Draco Malfoy had turned Neville's toad, Trevor, into a rock.

"15 points from Gryffindor, for Longbottom's stupidity," drawled Snape, angrily. "Now…I want you to all look at that page carefully…LONGBOTTOM!" yelled Snape.

Neville was still cooing over his 'rock'.

"Y…yes…sir," said Neville, trembling and now looking at Snape reluctantly.

"This is your Seventh Year…I would have thought that you would have improved since the First Year…obviously…I was wrong," said Snape, mockingly, rolling his eyes. "FOCUS, Longbottom…or you WILL fail this subject. Now…what exactly _is_ the commotion?"

"It's my toad sir," explained Neville.

"And what would your toad be doing in my class in the first place?" asked Snape, narrowing his eyes sceptically at Neville.

"Well…um…" began Neville.

"Well nothing…another 15 points from Gryffindor for having pets in class," said Snape, angrily.

"More like a friend," whispered Draco, so only his friends could hear. They all sniggered.

Snape noticed this.

"Now, now, Mr Malfoy," said Snape, but didn't really care that much.

"Yes sir," said Draco, uniformly.

Hermione had had enough of Snape and Draco.

"Sir…if I may…Malfoy has turned Neville's toad into a rock," said Hermione, with concern, hoping at least Snape would turn the 'rock' back into the toad.

Draco, who was leaning back in his chair, snapped his head toward Hermione and gave her an evil look.

"Well…Miss Granger…firstly, Longbottom shouldn't have had it in class in the first place, secondly, 10 points from Gryffindor for interfering in what was NOT your business," said Snape with a look of disgust at Hermione.

All the Gryffindors sighed at how many points had been taken off Gryffindor in only one class.

"…and thirdly, Longbottom's toad looks like a rock anyway," said Snape. "Now…if I can go on with my class without your comments," said Snape, turning back to the front of the class with a whip of his black robes.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Neville, said a spell to return Trevor, back to a toad. She watched as Neville smiled happily and mouthed a thank you to her. Hermione then looked over to where Draco was sitting next to Pansy, as she put her wand back into her robes. He was actually reading the page specified by Snape to read, but, for some reason he looked directly into Hermione's hazel eyes. She returned the gaze; Draco then narrowed his eyes at the sight of Neville's toad, and then sneered at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and began to read also.

* * *

Quiddich practice had started that afternoon. Both Harry and Ron went to it, leaving Hermione alone to do some much wanted library research. Draco had also gone to practice, as they had to 'share' the Quiddich pitch that afternoon. 

Hermione had spent hours in the library; researching for an upcoming essay due for Charms in the next few weeks. She had just finished writing some notes when something caught her eye on one of the shelves. Hermione got up and went to it. It was a book about the architecture of Hogwarts. Her brow became knitted as she thought about how this book got on this shelf; it was a book from the restricted section…it had to be.

Hermione then smiled wildly. _This is it! I can find out whether there was an **actual** extra book case located in the Head Common room, _thought Hermione.

She looked at the title first off. "The Secrets of Hogwarts" was the title. _Wow…the first edition…which means that this was the first copy ever made..._she thought.

Hermione opened it up and went to the page depicting the original floor plans of the Head Common room to the floor plans of today. And for some reason, it updated the floor plans every year, in this very book.

Hermione scanned the pages and found that there was in fact an extra book shelf in the original plans. Why would they state that on a floor plan? _They never state chattels on a floor plan,_ thought Hermione, confused.

Hermione looked around her cautiously to make sure no one had seen her take the book…she was going to 'borrow' it for the time being. For the moment, it was dinner time; people would think it odd for her to miss dinner in the Great Hall, which also meant she couldn't keep reading the book here.

**

* * *

**

Dinner Time, the Great Hall, 10 minutes later…

"Any way, so Zabini hits a bludger 'Arry's way, and to be honest 'Mione, I knew it was Malfoy who told him to, anyways…so…he hits it 'Arry's way and 'Arry dodges it…luckily," explained Ron, through a mouthful of food. "…so then I beat it Malfoy's way…but then he dodged it."

"Yeah…I hate to admit it…but he's gotten pretty good since Second Year…I can tell ya'," explained Harry, reluctantly.

Hermione, who was still looking at Ron's 'cave man' eating style, hardly heard Harry's remark.

"Ronald…that is vile…please stop," said Hermione, watching as Ron shovelled a piece of chicken, chips and pumpkin juice in his mouth at the same time.

"Wa'?" asked Ron, speaking with his mouth full.

Hermione shook her head in defeat.

"Ron…you will never understand…will you? About the habits of a human…or the etiquettes?" asked Hermione, though knowing that the answer was 'no'.

Harry laughed, Ron shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat and Hermione smiled happily.

_But this will be all over…these happy moments…they will be gone at the end of the year…won't they?_ Thought Hermione sadly.

Draco watched as Hermione, Harry and Ron all laughed together happily. _Why can't my friends be like that? They only laugh if I laugh…they're not real friends…only Zabini…well…he's a closer friend than any, here,_ thought Draco, angrily.

He went out of his thought pattern when he felt a small hand, slide underneath his torso. He then heard a feminine voice whisper in his ear.

"Drakie…when are you going to let me come back to your room?" asked Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes, but sat stiff, as Pansy began to get closer towards him.

"Pansy…I'm trying to eat," he said coldly, pointing his head downwards and to the right, without turning his body around fully.

"Oh…" said Pansy, pouting behind him. But then a stupid idea came into her head. Her hand then began to venture 'elsewhere'.

Draco's eyes widened, but for some reason, his 'body part' didn't react like it used to. He then turned to glare at Pansy with narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that again," he said, turning around back to his food.

He then began to joke around with Crabbe and Goyle, talking about how stupid 'Potter' was. After a couple of minutes, he looked over toward the Gryffindor table to find Hermione saying good bye to her friends and walking down toward the doors to the dormitories.

For some reason, he began to think of impure thoughts about her, and began to sweat a little. No one else noticed, except for Pansy, who had been pouting since Draco had rejected her…publicly. Her eyes filled with anger at the Mudblood, and she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, in search of Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**Replies: **

_**litachk9: **yeah...I agree...Hermione/Draco fics are awesome! _

_**Yunie Tidus: **lol! haha...yes...I figured that you read my story...lol!_

_**macabremandy: **did you really think it had all that? thanks..._

**Thank you to _Puffy Marshmallow, litachk9, macabremandy and Yunie Tidus _for your awesome and encouraging reviews...hehehe! **

**A/N: **_Sorry it's a short chappie, but, I thought I'd leave it with a kind of…cliff hanger…if you can call it that! Lol! Also…I'm sorry about the length of the Neville thing…I thought it was funny though, and since I haven't had much humour in it so far, I thought now was the time to add some in…lol! I hope you like the story so far…but the only way I'm going to know is if you REVIEW! So…you know…review! I know this chapter was a bit pointless, apart from the book thing...but...I promise you it won't stay pointless!_


	7. Knight in Shining Armour

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Well, here's the next installment...I hope I didn't leave you in the dark for too long...lol! This chapter may be a bit smaller...but...not as short as the last chapter...so yeah. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Knight in Shining Armour

_For some reason, he began to think of impure thoughts about her, and began to sweat a little. No one else noticed, except for Pansy, who had been pouting since Draco had rejected her…publicly. Her eyes filled with anger at the Mudblood, and she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, in search of Hermione._

Hermione had begun to walk back to the Heads Common room. She was rather intrigued about this new book she had found, but was also quite cautious, being that the book was from the restricted section of the library, and that it was a dark hallway. As she rounded the corner to the Heads Common room, she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder.

"Listen Malfoy," jumped Hermione, slowly turning around.

"Drakie wouldn't dare touch something like you!" screeched a feminine, yet clearly angry voice. But somewhere deep down, Pansy knew that he would; that was why she was here…wasn't it?

"Pansy?" asked Hermione, squinting through the darkness of the hall behind her.

She clutched the book close to her body with her right arm, as she failed to see who it was (though Hermione had already kind of guessed) in the darkness.

"How _dare_ you speak my name…filthy Mudblood!" said Pansy, folding her arms.

Hermione still could not see her, so she grabbed her wand out.

"Lumos!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing her wand in the air with her free hand.

As the light engulfed the hallway, Pansy's angry face came into view; her short black hair shining in the light. Pansy wasn't the prettiest girl around, but she beat Millicent Bullstrode by miles.

"Pansy?" sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you go find Draco…hmm? I think he's still in the Great Hall…"

"I know where he is Mudblood!" Pansy yelled, grabbing out her wand and pointing it at her.

"Whoa…Pansy," began Hermione, trying to reason with her.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Pansy, pointing her wand at Hermione's wand in anger.

The force of the charm hitting the wand reflected onto Hermione's body, causing her to fly all the way over the portrait to the Heads common room. She knocked her head on the door frame and her face turned from annoyed, to angry.

The lumos spell had faded, due to the disarming spell, and it was again dark, with a dim light coming from the hall way adjacent to the one the two girls were in.

_What the hell is wrong with her? Is it just that the Slytherin House has got mentally unstable students? _Thought Hermione, angrily.

As she continued to contemplate Pansy's sanity, she felt around the floor for her wand.

Hermione finally felt something wooden and long…_ahah! _She thought, grasping it tightly, and then glancing around her to find where Pansy was.

"Lumos!" she heard Pansy say.

Pansy had wondered a little further up, near the lit hallway. Hermione smiled; Pansy should have seen where Hermione had flown…and it was in the opposite direction of where she was heading. Hermione smiled; she could see Pansy, but Pansy wouldn't be able to see her.

Hermione leaned forward a little, but stayed on the ground.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Pansy.

Suddenly, Pansy became stiff and fell to the floor with a thump, unable to move.

Hermione then lent up against the portrait and sighed out of exhaustion. She began to think. _Why had Pansy attacked me in the first place?_

She was so deep in thought that she did not realise that another spell was headed her way…or was it something else?

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, and Draco and his friends parted the Slytherin table for bed. As Draco rounded the corner to the Heads Common room, he stopped, slightly confused, but more so surprised. _Was that…Pansy? _He thought, though he couldn't tell through the gradual darkness, enveloping the hallway. Draco walked closer to find that Pansy Parkinson, was lying on the floor stiff; judging by her oddly shaped shortened hairstyle that she always had. He shook his head, quite amused. Draco also noticed that her wand had fallen about a metre away from her, which was odd. _Has there been a struggle here?_ He thought.

"Finite Incantatum," he said, after grabbing out his wand, still quite amused.

He watched as she rose, recovering from the eminent binding spell…and it was a strong one at that. But instead of her usual, "Thanks Drakie!" she quickly searched for her wand, grabbed it savagely and pointed it to the opposite direction, down toward the Head's Common room.

While Pansy had been bound, she had actually been looking around to one, see where her wand was, not that she could reach it at that present moment though, and two, to see where Hermione had gone. She had located both during that time.

"Serpensortia!" Pansy yelled, full of malice.

As the spell flew toward Hermione, it remained unbeknownst to her until it formed into a large Cobra. As it fully materialised into the snake, it fell a few feet from her.

Hermione gasped as the huge snake slithered towards her at great speeds. She got up faster than she thought she'd ever move. The snake, as if it could sense her every move, lunged toward her.

"Oh no," said Hermione to herself, as she readied her wand.

She thought as she pondered which spell to use against it. The shielding charm ('protego') was only to repel spells…not actual objects.

But she had to act quickly; the Cobra's hood was flaring, and its teeth were bearing, with poison dripping from it. Though she couldn't see this as it was dark, she heard its agitated hisses emanate loudly toward her.

Draco, who was still confused, and could not see Hermione, looked toward where Pansy had thrown her curse. He frowned as he realised that that was the very spell he used against Harry Potter in the Second Year. As it happened, Snape had taught him that spell. But then he heard someone, through the darkness, say something.

"Who's over there?" asked Draco, to no one in particular…mainly to himself. But he dared not stride over to where the snake had materialised. The Serpensortia curse, he knew, conjured a snake.

"The Mudblood," said Pansy, wearily, but still smiling satisfactorily.

Draco gasped, wide eyed.

"Hermione," he said softly, gazing into the darkness, toward the portrait hole to the Heads common room.

"You called the Mudblood by her first name," said Pansy, aghast, turning swiftly toward Draco.

Draco looked at Pansy angrily.

"No I didn't…and what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, furiously, snapping his head toward Pansy.

Draco, forgetting himself, ran down toward Hermione's way.

"Lumos!" he said as he ran to her.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, distracted and was now thinking about _him_. _Why would I call him that…is that even him at all?_

But that was all that the snake needed to attack.

It hissed, but it was a different type of hiss to the one it was doing before. It was the hiss that was made just before…

"Aargh," yelled Hermione, before being bitten by the snake on the nape of her neck.

Draco lunged forward to Hermione, but it was too late.

"Reducto!" he yelled at the snake.

It slammed up against the wall, dead.

Draco stared at Hermione at first, contemplating on what he should do. _Pick her up and take her to the hospital wing, you git! _He thought to himself. **_But if you do…everyone will know that you like her,_ **said another voice in his head. _No they won't…I was just there at the time, and she'll die if I don't. An omission is murder too,_ he thought. **_Besides…you like her…even lo…_ **began another voice. _No…I can't…it's a forbidden thought,_ he thought once again.

Finally, he picked Hermione up, her legs flowing over his right arm, and her head resting on his chest. He ran to the hospital wing, afraid that she might die. After all, one hundred and fifty to three hundred and fifty milligrams of venom can be delivered by a Cobra, but eighteen to forty five milligrams of venom could be lethal. Draco only knew this as his father had been interested in snakes at one stage; he hadn't much cared, but, his father 'encouraged' him to take interest in it as well.

Hermione was muttering something as Draco ran, though, she seemed to be in an unconscious state…perhaps she was dreaming.

"…oh…" she muttered, as she flung her arms around Draco's neck. "…it hurts…"

"I know…its okay. I'm going to get you to the hospital wing…Hermione," he said softly, not slowing down his pace. Draco could feel Hermione shaking from the pain; she also began to sweat profusely.

* * *

Just after Draco had left, Pansy noticed that there was a book left there. It was an oddly labelled book. Pansy, being not that smart, did not realise that it was from the restricted section, but thought that she _was_ kind of guarding it. She went over and had a look inside it.

"Humph…nothing but boring stuff," exclaimed Pansy.

She was about to leave the hallway, still thinking about how Draco had called the 'Mudblood' by her first name, and how he carried her as if he loved her, but something else caught her eye about the book. There was a marker inside it.

_So the Mudblood was reading this…she obviously needs it for something important…so I think I'll just keep it,_ thought Pansy, revengefully. She picked up the book and went to the Slytherin dungeons for bed. She kept the book somewhere special.

**

* * *

**

The next day, the hospital wing, 6:00AM…

Hermione woke up in a daze. She fluttered her eyes, to remove the heaviness that beared them to close again. _What happened?_ She thought. But then all the events of the night before came back to her in a rush; all except one thing. Who had carried her here? She remembered he was strong, he seemed so afraid and he spoke softly to her. They were also travelling at enormous speeds…so who could it be? She remembered when she was fighting with Pansy, someone else had arrived. But whom? It was confusing for Hermione, as she remembered that who ever had arrived, both unbound Pansy, which then caused the snake to appear, but he then also helped her…but why?

All these thoughts swirled in her mind, but were disturbed when Madame Pomfrey entered the room, with some kind of potion sitting on a tray.

"Good morning Miss Granger," she said heartily, as she placed the tray next to Hermione's bed.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, sitting up.

"After you take this potion, I will allow you to go," said Madame Pomfrey, with a smile. "It was quite a bite you had last night."

"Yes…about that. Who carried me here?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well…I'm not permitted to say. He asked me to keep that a secret," said Madame Pomfrey, though Hermione could tell that she desperately wanted to tell her.

"Please? I want to know who my 'knight in shining armour' was," said Hermione, pleading, and also bashing herself inside for saying such a corny thing.

Madame Pomfrey smiled and gave in.

"Well…it was none other than Mr Malfoy," she said, though, slightly confused. "Though, I thought you two were enemies."

"Oh…we are…I think," assured Hermione deep in thought, though; she was more trying to assure herself of this fact.

_We ARE enemies still…aren't we?_ She thought. **_No…not after this; he saved you!_** Said another voice in her head. _Wait…it can't be Malfoy…but Madame Pomfrey said so…it can't be a lie then,_ she thought. **_You're glad it was him…he IS your 'knight in shining armour'…for now,_** said the other voice. And with that, Hermione agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Replies: **

_**Renae17: **Thanks for the advice about the spelling, (...) dots, etc. I don't usually spell check that closely, but I did this time. I hope I've improved! I'm actually glad you did, because sometimes people just say "update"...and it pisses me off sometimes...I appreciate the advice! Thanks for the review! Thanks for the complements too! I'm glad you like the story so far!_

_**macabremandy: **I know it was unfair...lol! But I hope this satisfied you..._

_**litachk9: **yes...Pansy really doesn't have that kind of 'touch' for Draco...lol! _

_**NothingIsTrivial: **you have no idea how much I agree with you! yes, they do need to admit their feelings for one another...but...not quite yet...you'll see! _

_**Yunie Tidus: **yes...well...I think he was pretty nice to her by saving her...what do you think? hmm...will there be more angst (fights)...? well...you'll have to wait and see!_

**Thanks to _Renae17, Antanaqui, Moi (), macabremandy, Puffy Marshmallow, litachk9, NothingIsTrivial, _and_ Yunie Tidus_** **for your awesome and greatly loved reviews! Keep reviewing plz...lol!**

**A/N: **_What did you all think? Now…REVIEW my pretties…REVIEW! I didn't write this chapter for nothing…REVIEW! _

_**Next chapter: **Hermione confronts Malfoy about the book…and little more suspense…how will she get the book back? _


	8. Deal or No Deal?

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming please! Well, this is kind of longer becauseI might not be able to update as often as I had, due to the end of my holidays, as of not tomorrow, but the next day (a Tuesday in Australia). Sorry. But...enough of my ramble...on with the story. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Deal or No Deal?

**Recap:**

"Oh…we are…I think," assured Hermione deep in thought, though; she was more trying to assure herself of this fact.

_We ARE enemies still…aren't we?_ She thought. **_No…not after this; he saved you!_** Said another voice in her head. _Wait…it can't be Malfoy…but Madame Pomfrey said so…it can't be a lie then,_ she thought. **_You're glad it was him…he IS your 'knight in shining armour'…for now,_** said the other voice. And with that, Hermione agreed.

* * *

A week had passed, and Hermione still had not gathered enough courage to confront Draco about the 'book'. She had looked everywhere for it, but to no avail; her last hope would be to ask him directly.**

* * *

**

7:00PM, Dinner Time, the Great Hall…

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, entertaining his friends as always. That day at Quiddich practice, Harry Potter had gotten hit by a bludger, thrown at him by Draco himself…but Harry wasn't to know that. The incident seemed to be the joke of the whole Slytherin house, and the people that Draco told.

He glanced inconspicuously over at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione looking at him. _Why is she looking at me? _He asked himself. _Most likely 'unhappy' about me spreading the word about how Potter sucks at Quiddich._ Draco frowned at this.

"Like I care," huffed Draco, out aloud accidentally.

The others, including Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent, all looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay Draco?" asked Pansy, dreamily looking into his cold, silvery eyes.

Draco looked at her strangely and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he said, leaving the others in contemplation.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat watching the cool Slytherin talking animatedly with his friends. She slightly scowled at Pansy, as she flirted with Draco very openly, but Hermione tried to keep her mind on the job. What job exactly? Well, Hermione was trying to find the right moment to talk with Draco. _Wait…I'll just talk with him when we get back to the Heads Common room,_ thought Hermione, bashing herself inside for not thinking of that before. But it was because she was thinking of _him_ that sidetracked her. And for some reason, even though she had decided not to talk to him until she went back to the Heads Common room, she kept staring at him.

"Erm…'Mione?" asked Harry, frowning and exchanging odd glances with Ron, beside him.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione, turning around slowly to face the two boys. "…what?"

"Why are you staring at _them_?" asked Ron sceptically, pointing at the Slytherin table.

Hermione paused for a moment to think of a 'white lie'…but then she thought: _Why was I anyway?_

She suddenly started to feel guilty. She was keeping secrets from her two best friends.

"Listen, I've got to tell you guys something…but I can't do it here," said Hermione, whispering the last part.

Harry and Ron nodded in unison, forgetting about the question Ron had asked.

"But if you're just going to tell us how much of a git Malfoy is…well…we already know that…I think all of Gryffindor House knows that," laughed Harry.

Hermione also laughed…but hollowly; she just couldn't agree with Harry on that one anymore.

She looked back over to the Slytherin table; Malfoy was looking directly at Hermione and seemed to be slightly confused. Then he must have said something weird, as the rest of his friends began to look at him equally weird. Hermione frowned at this. She looked away for a moment and glanced at Harry and Ron talking about Quiddich practice today. Apparently, Harry had been knocked off his broom by a bludger. For the first time that night, Hermione noticed Harry's bruise on the left side of his face. She frowned and looked over to the Slytherin table. _Perhaps that's what they were laughing about…Malfoy can only make people laugh when he has done something to either one of us to make us look bad,_ Hermione thought. She was having arguments with herself about Draco. Did he have a heart? Or didn't he? Did he care about her? Or didn't he?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Draco leave the Slytherin table. He looked like he was contemplating something. Hermione decided to follow him.

"Listen guys. Like I said, I need to tell you something…wait for me in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight," said Hermione, before leaving the Great Hall after Draco.

Harry and Ron, despite the noise of the other Gryffindors at the table, remained silent for quite a few minutes.

"Is it just me when I say that 'Mione...is totally bonkers," said Ron finally.

"Well…I wouldn't say that…at least she's going to tell us what's been up with her lately," said Harry, continuing to eat.

"Yeah I spose…but she always leaves stuff out, you know…in Third Year, she didn't tell us about that Time Turner thingy until near the end of the year…remember?" asked Ron, still looking toward the Great Hall entrance door.

"That was for a good reason. You're always finding something wrong with her Ron. I reckon its something to do with either Malfoy or that painting…remember she said she was going to research about it?" asked Harry, reasoning with Ron's rash conclusions.

"I'm not always finding something wrong with her…its her fault for finding _something_ to go on about…Malfoy's probably rattling her up," assumed Ron, also going back to his food, as in, shovelling it in his mouth.

"We'll see tonight I guess," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"What ever mate…she didn't even tell us a time," said Ron, pouting slightly.

"Well, she said tonight…so I'm assuming she meant to meet sometime after this," said Harry.

"What do you reckon her and Malfoy do at night?" asked Ron out of the blue.

At that exact moment, Harry spat out all of his food; effectively spraying Seamus opposite him.

"What the hell's wrong with ya' 'Arry?" yelled Seamus from the other side.

Seamus pulled out his wand and tried to use a cleaning spell. Unfortunately, he didn't say one of the Latin vowels properly, and ended up scorching his robes. Even after seven years of practicing magic at Hogwarts, Seamus Finnegan still managed to scorch himself from a spell. Everyone laughed, including Harry and Ron.

"Anyway…so?" asked Ron, anxiously at Harry.

"So what? They don't do anything…clearly. Hello? He's our 'arch enemy', Ron. Malfoy's Hermione's arch enemy too…I mean, he calls her Mudblood for goodness sake," said Harry, over the surviving laughter around the Gryffindor table, even after five minutes. "Besides…if I were Malfoy, which I'm not because I'm not a ferret, but getting back to the point, I would not want to be with a girl who punched me in Third Year."

"But what if…" began Ron.

"But nothing…we'll just meet Hermione tonight. She'll put things in perspective for us," explained Harry, reassuring Ron. But he was reassuring himself, more than anything.

* * *

Hermione ran to the Heads Common room as fast as she could. She really wanted that book. Hermione knew that he was there when the 'snake' incident happened, as he had carried her to the hospital wing, but she did not rule out Pansy either. She just hoped that Draco had it. Hermione didn't particularly like the idea of asking Pansy for the book; she didn't think Pansy would be too amicable about it either.

Hermione had a plan to deal with Draco. She knew that if he knew that she wanted the book, he would not give it up easily. She had to be 'forceful'.

"Regulus coluber," she exclaimed hurriedly.

To be honest, Hermione was very nervous. The two Head's had hardly spoken since the incident with Pansy. Draco acted like he always did, arrogant, rude and cold towards Hermione…and she just didn't get it.

Hermione ran inside. She looked around at the lounge area. No Draco. She went over to Draco's room and knocked on the door.

"Malfoy?" she asked, loudly.

There was no answer. _Obviously Malfoy is not in here…I'll get changed first and wait,_ she thought.

Hermione went into her room and began to get changed into some more comfortable clothes. They consisted of tight black jeans and a white tank top; she got a pink zip up jacket out, for when she ventured down to the Gryffindor common room later. She put her hair up as well.

Ten minutes later, she came out to find the common room _still_ empty. _Maybe Malfoy was ignoring me,_ she thought.

Hermione went back over to Draco's door, and knocked once again.

"For goodness sake Dra…I mean…Malfoy. Open this door right now," said Hermione, crossing her arms irritably.

After standing outside his door, with no response, Hermione turned with her back to his door and leant against it. She slid down with her eyes shut, until her bottom reached the floor; she rested her head on top of her knees.

"Damn him," she said.

Suddenly his door opened; her back slammed against the hard wooden, boarded floor behind her and her head hit Draco's socked feet. She made an 'oof' noise as she did so.

Draco stared down at Hermione's surprised face and smirked sexily.

"What do you want Granger? I was busy," lied Draco, still smirking.

Hermione was still lying on the ground on Draco's feet, and gave him a 'what ever' look, shaking her head.

"And what exactly were you doing? Having another rendezvous? Hmm?" asked Hermione, folding her arms questionably, looking up at Draco.

"And so what if I was?" Draco asked, continuing to stare into Hermione's eyes. _I think I'll play on this a little,_ he thought.

"But you weren't…were you?" asked Hermione.

"Would you care?" Draco asked, now also folding his arms.

Hermione didn't respond, which gave Draco the hint that she _did_ in fact care.

"Oh shut up Malfoy…anyway," Hermione began as she got herself off Draco's feet and sat up.

She leant against his door frame, but remained seated on the ground, looking up Draco.

"I wanted to let you know that I want my book back…now," said Hermione sternly.

Draco's first look was of confusion.

"What book?" he asked; angry that Hermione thought that he would steal from her.

"Well…before that incident with your girlfriend…" began Hermione.

"Girlfriend? Now hold on right there Mudblood…I mean…Granger. Pansy is _not_ my girlfriend," explained Draco.

"What ever you say…before the incident with Pansy then, I had in my possession a book. It's very important that I get that book back," explained Hermione, getting herself up, but regretted doing so.

She did not realise how close Draco was to the door frame…and it appeared that he was very close. Hermione couldn't tell from when she was sitting on the ground, but now that she had gotten up, they were in very close proximity.

"Listen Granger," said Draco angrily, moving closer toward Hermione.

He put the palm of his hand on the wall, barring Hermione's path to go out the door. Hermione firstly looked at the arm barring her path, then at Draco's face.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, awkwardly. _Why is he so angry? _She thought.

"For the last bloody time, I don't know what book you're talking about," he said, in a dangerously low tone.

"…well…it's important that I get it back. Listen…I just want it back…there's no reason for you to keep it," she said, defiantly but cautiously.

Hermione watched as Draco's face slightly twitched from anger. She normally wouldn't notice this, but, he was so close…how could she _not_?

"This is _exactly _why I hate you, Mudblood…you piss. me. off!" whispered Draco, leaning in closer toward Hermione.

They were mere inches away from each other. All Hermione could see was Draco's chest now. She looked up at his face, which was quite a stretch. Draco appeared to be at least a head taller than her.

"Malfoy…this proximity…is uncomfortable for me," said Hermione finally, after at least two minutes silence of the two measuring up the other.

She ducked under Draco's arm and walked over to the lounge area. Draco watched Hermione duck underneath his arm andwalk over to the couch; somehow, his anger subsided. _God…why does she make me so…happy. Wait? What am I thinking? She's still a Mudblood,_ he thought.  
**_Then why were you so close to her just now? Huh? Besides…you're father's in Azkaban now. You don't need to worry about blood related issues,_ **said another voice in his head.  
_I suppose,_ thought Draco. _But she's still a know-it-all…and she pisses me off in general._

"I don't have this book you're talking about," said Draco finally.

"You better not be lying to me Malfoy," said Hermione, sighing as she sat on the couch (facing away from Draco).

"Why would I?" he asked, looking at the brunette hair flowing over the back of the couch. _Why do I feel the need to touch that bushy hair?_ He thought.

"I don't know…to torment me? Like you always do…you and your friends," said Hermione softly, as if the hurt of the past seven years had finally caught up with her.

Draco frowned, and somewhere inside himself…he felt guilty.

"Why did you save me?" Hermione asked, still not turning around to face Draco.

"I didn't…I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco, quickly.

Hermione sighed.

"There's no use lying. There was someone else in that hall a week ago, when I had that fight with Pansy…and I didn't exactly walk there myself," said Hermione, glad to finally start a conversation they should have had a week ago…not that she enjoyed talking to Draco much.

"Listen Granger, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," said Draco, getting angry.

Hermione sighed again, but thenremembered something. Pansy was in that hall too. In fact, she was most likely left behind. And what was the one thing that she left behind? Her book. She had of course already thought about this...but...she tried to avoid it.

"Pansy," Hermione said, practically jumping from her seat.

Draco suddenly forgot what he was angry about and stared at Hermione oddly. He leant against his door frame, examining her.

"How could I be so stupid? _She_ took it…_she_ damn well took it. I'm going to kill her. I have to get the book back," exclaimed Hermione.

She strode into her room, grabbed her wand and jacket and stormed back out to the common room.

"What the hell are you going to do Granger?" asked Draco.

"None of your business," said Hermione, heading towards the portrait hole.

Draco beat her to it, and barred it with his large, toned body. There was no chance of Hermione going through that.

"Are you going to hurt Pansy or something?" he asked, sceptically, though not with care...more of curiosity.

"She has something of mine…you're not helping…so if you wouldn't mind," said Hermione, slightly angrily, yet sarcastically.

"What? The book? Pansy doesn't read. She uses her popularity to get people to do her work," said Draco, smiling; amused. He noticed that Hermione was tapping her foot, impatiently.

"This is not funny Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, fuming.

"I know…but somehow…it is! But if you _really _want this so called book…perhaps there's a better way of handling this."

"I don't want help from a ferret…now can you just damn well move," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Granger. Is name calling really necessary? I'm offering my services…and you refuse?" asked Draco, smirking.

Hermione narrowed her eyes even further (if that's possible) and proceeded to go past Draco to the portrait hole. Unfortunately, it resulted in simply running into Draco's chest.

"Granger, Granger. If you really just want to get into bed with me…" began Draco, smirking.

"No! Hell no!" yelled Hermione, backing away from him and blushing furiously. "Listen Malfoy…please…can you just let me pass. This has nothing to do with you. It's not even going to affect you."

"Granger, I can ask Pansy for the book," he said, after a minute silence. "If you ask nicely."

"Malfoy…I think I'll do it my way," she said, though confused at his gesture to be nice for once.

"You think it's odd for me to offer you help?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! I do. Now…please move!" yelled Hermione angrily. She looked at her watch. It was coming onto 9:00PM.

"Think of it logically, Granger…as you so often do about everything. Do you really think Pansy will say 'yes Hermione…I'll give it to you right away'?" asked Draco seriously, except for the mock tone of Pansy's voice.

Hermione looked to the ground, knowing that Draco was right.

"Maybe not…but with the right amount of force," reasoned Hermione, defiantly.

"The right amount of force?" Draco said, laughing. "Please. The ruckus will come to the attention of the teachers…either that or Pansy will dob on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but it closed when she realised she had no argument for that. After all, it was 9:00PM at the moment, and the teacher would be on the prowl at this hour.

"Well…I'll do it another time," said Hermione, folding her arms and looking away from Draco's logical stare.

After several minutes of contemplation, Hermione realised that what Draco was offering was plausible for now. But the question of why he was offering it in the first place kept niggling her.

"Name your price Malfoy," said Hermione, finally.

"Well…" began Malfoy, smirking, as he began to envisage impure thoughts about the brunette in front of him.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, but finally, Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Common room. The words of what Draco's request had been ran through her mind. _Did he really mean that?_ She thought. Hermione quickened her pace, until she reached the fat lady portrait.

"Righteous Tourniquet," said Hermione, though shaking her head at that useless password. _Where do they come up with these stupid passwords?_ She thought, smiling.

She stepped into the portrait hole and ran to the middle of the common room. Some people were still up, but not many thankfully.

"Harry, Ron," she exclaimed happily.

"'Mione," they bothresponded simultaneously, as she sat down beside them on the floor, with her back to the fire place, that was crackling away.

Ron and Harry had their own comfy red chairs to sit on, beside the fire.

"Now…I have to tell you both something," began Hermione.

The two listened very carefully to Hermione's plight. She explained about what happened with Pansy, in detail and about the book and the information she had found out about the portraits so far. It took a good hour to do so, but it was worth it in Hermione's eyes…even though they were very heavy by the end.

She also explained how Draco had made the 'offer', and how Pansy had the book.

"You really don't think Malfoy is actually coming to his senses after all these years of being a git, do you 'Mione?" asked Ron, suddenly.

"Well…I'm not sure. He did save my life, and is now making this offer…perhaps it is because he does not have the burden of doing what ever his father tells him," said Hermione, as she had just realised that that could be the very reason. "I mean…he was very angry at me earlier. But when he called me Mudblood…he took it back and called me Granger." _But then he called me Mudblood later on,_ she thought, a little disheartened.

The two gasped, surprised.

"He's obviously playing you," said Ron, still unable to believe any of it. "He's probably thinking that while he has you in the same common room...he might as well use you."

Harry shrugged; kind of agreeing with Ron. Hermione shook her head.

"Perhaps you're both right…but I'm going to take him up on his offer," said Hermione.  
"What? You can't!" yelled Ron.

"Shh Ronald," said Hermione, putting her index finger to her lips. "And yes I can. I've got nothing to lose."

Ron was about to say something, but couldn't find any words.

"We'll just have to see," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders again. "Keep us in the loop 'Mione…you have a habit of _not_ doing that."

"Will do…now off to bed…both of you. Including you Ronald," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Are you both ready for the Potions test tomorrow?"

"No…I never am," said Ron, yawning. "Night 'Mione."

"I am…surprisingly," said Harry, following Ron up the stairs. "Night."

* * *

Hermione headed up towards the Head's Common room, but as she did, Draco's words kept floating in her mind.

"_Well_…" _began Malfoy, smirking, as he began to envisage impure thoughts about the brunette in front of him. But then the thoughts vanished…Draco made them go away himself. "I want in on what ever you're researching."_

"_What?" Hermione asked, astonished. _

"_It's something about the portraits…isn't it? Something about this room?" he asked, inquisitively. _

_Hermione was again lost for words, but didn't answer. She looked into Draco's cold, steel grey eyes for any sign of treachery…any sign of exploit or trickery…but she couldn't find any. Not one sight of it._

"_Fine…if you do this for me…I'll tell you. But if you play me Malfoy…I will hex you till the cows come home," she said, distrustfully._

"_Fine. But I'm not," he said, shrugging. "But let's just get one thing straight. I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it because I've heard something about the history of this room myself…and I **too **__am slightly curious."_

"_And what have **you** heard?" asked Hermione, surprised that Draco would know **anything**. _

_Draco leaned closer toward Hermione, and heard her gasp._

"_I'll tell you after I retrieve this…book…and it better be worthwhile," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, getting back his icy tone, slightly. _

"_You're not going to sleep with her to get the book back are you?" asked Hermione, slightly disgusted from even saying that. _

_Draco smirked. _

"_Well…as long as I get it back…right?" asked Draco. **I'll just test to see if she really does care,** Draco thought. _

_Hermione didn't say anything. Though she hoped that he didn't sleep with Pansy at all. _

Hermione now stoodin front ofthe Head's Common room portrait hole.

"Regulus coluber," she said, and walked through the portrait hole a little frustrated.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione come back, a little frustrated, as she walked to her room. He watched through a small open gap at his door. Why did he feel the need to comfort her at this moment? He's never had that urge before…or has he?**

* * *

**

**Replies: **

_**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL: **Yes...Malfoy was his "knight in shining armour"...lol! Thanks for the review!_

_**Renae17: **I'm glad I've done better the last time...I hope I have this time. I think I remember putting some in though, but I hope I didn't go over board...0o sorry. Thanks for your comments, and I usually do take people's constructive criticisms seriously. I hope I improved in the grammar department though. I hate reading fics with really shit grammar...it gives me the shits, if you don't mind me saying. Also, I hope I'm not going to fast here in this chapter with the H/D scenes in there. Thanks for the review!_

_**Yunie Tidus: **Yes...I don't much like Pansy...as you know. I'm glad the last chapter was the best one for you! Thanks for the review!_

_**litachk9: **god! You're not wronge there! I would love Draco to be my Knight in shining armour also...lol! I do believe that Pansy could do something that cruel...though...each to their own I suppose...thanks for the review!_

**Thanks to _LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL, macabremandy, Renae17, LillyFan78, Kagomegurl19, hplucky, Yunie Tidus _and_litachk9 _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews...as always!**

**A/N: **_Well, what did you all think? I know it was kind of long...sorry. Now...please review...keep reviewing! Thank you! REVIEW! 00_

_Aurum Potestas Est_


	9. Draco's change of heart

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I'm back for now...yes, I'm back at school, which is why this is kind of a short chapter than normal. I've kind of gone from one extreme to the other, last time it was a long chappie, now a short one...lol! I'm lacking reviews...especially the last chapter...so review after you read...okay? Thanks...now, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: _I thought I better do this now, since I haven't done it since I started. I don't own any of the characters from J.K Rowlings book series "Harry Potter", as in Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, etc. must I go on? I don't own them...never will. All I own is the plot line...lol! _**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Draco's change of heart

**The Slytherin Dungeons, Friday afternoon, one week later…**

Pansy Parkinson had not been having the most enjoyable start to the year, like she always did, every year. Well, that's to say that she hadn't got her way with a 'particular' someone.

Pansy huffed as she headed toward her dormitory with Millicent on her tail.

"What's wrong?" she asked, huskily, catching up with Pansy.

Pansy just reached their room door, opened it and went in. She was in a huff, much like a spoilt little girl when they don't get their way. She waited until Millicent seated herself on her own four poster bed and sighed angrily.

"Draco hasn't talked to me since the start of the year, Millicent," said Pansy, hysterically looking toward her best friend.

Millicent put on a look of concern, got up from her bed and walked over to Pansy. She sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

"I've noticed that he hasn't been the same since last year," said Millicent, breaking the friendly hug.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Pansy, getting out a pocket mirror from her robes.

She looked at her reflection in it. "How could he resist me?"

Millicent nodded like a bobbing head ornament, with a look of sympathy at Pansy.

"I know…maybe the Mudblood is tainting him in that room of theirs," reasoned Millicent, trying to cheer Pansy up.

"Yes…her filth is everywhere! Even in this very room," said Pansy; her voice becoming but a whisper.

Millicent frowned, unsure of what Pansy was getting at. Pansy saw the look in her best friend's eyes, and smirked maliciously. She got up off the bed, straightened her short mini-skirt that she tried to woo Draco with in all her free time (to no avail of course) and walked over to her trunk at the front of her bed. She bent over into the trunk and pulled out a large book. It seemed almost ancient.

"The Mudblood had this with her, the day I hexed her to hell!" said Pansy, with triumph, though, any other person who witnessed her so called 'triumph' would not agree with such a statement.

Pansy brought the book over to Millicent.

"What is it?" asked Millicent; her pug nose crinkling even more than it was when she had no expression at all.

"I have no idea…it's kind of complicated, I think," said Pansy, shrugging.

Millicent looked at the title.

"The Secrets of Hogwarts," read Millicent out aloud, frowning more.

Millicent seemed to be slightly 'brighter' than Pansy, but still was below average in intelligence.

"Yeah, I thought the title sounded interesting…but then I saw some of the stuff inside. Boooring! Trust me Mill'," said Pansy boredly, looking at her nails snobbishly.

Millicent nodded in agreement and put it back in Pansy's trunk, but as she walked back, she had to ask…

"You said that Draco carried the Mudblood to the hospital wing, and that he seemed to be genuinely concerned about her…do you think he's falling…" began Millicent, but was cut off by Pansy.

"No…no, no, no, no, NO! Don't even think about that Millicent Agatha Bullstrode! Don't even ask…he couldn't fall for filth like that. Remember last year, we joked about that, and Draco denied it very quickly…which means he hates her and could never be with someone like her. Right?" reassured Pansy, though, it was more to reassure herself than anything. _Drakie can't fall for anyone else but ME! Me, me, me, me, ME!_ Thought Pansy selfishly.

Ever since the First Year at Hogwarts, Pansy had been a part of Draco Malfoy's 'group' of cronies. Pansy was his 'comforter'. In the earlier years it had been simply to ask him questions to make Draco feel better, like the time in Third Year when Draco had been attacked by the Hippogriff; Pansy was the one who asked: "Does it hurt much, Draco?" And it had made Draco feel better. Then as time went on, she did 'other things' to make Draco feel better; Pansy knew it was only because Draco had a lot on his mind and that he didn't really love her…but she did it anyway.

Millicent watched as Pansy reminisced sadly; remembering the days when Draco at least acknowledged she was there by doing the 'other things' with her.

Millicent began to think. _What has caused Draco to change this year? It has to be the Mudblood…someone has to snuff her out. The Dark Lord can be the only one to do this…I have to tell **him** about how Draco has changed because of the Mudblood; at least for Pansy's sake,_ she thought.

The two girls went off to dinner in the Great Hall, Pansy still reminiscing, and Millicent still planning. Millicent smiled evilly as she concocted a brilliant plan in her evil mind.

Hermione had worried herself with thoughts about how she would be alone after school ends. She had no idea that what she _should_ be more worried about, is her life and those around her.

**

* * *

**

Dinner time, the Great Hall, 20 minutes later…

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, not looking forward to the night ahead of her. Had a head meeting at 9:00PM that night (why it was going to be held so late, was beyond Hermione's comprehension), and then was on ground duty that night. During the commencement of school so far, she had been lucky to not have to do much 'Head duty work', but tonight was unavoidable.

Hermione sighed as she stared at the food sitting in front of her. She picked up a fork and began to shove it through a small roast potato. Harry began to watch Hermione with concern.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head as she came out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes…of course I am Harry," she said, forcing a smile, though Harry did not catch this as he continued to eat his food.

Hermione's thoughts then went on to Draco. _When is he going to get my-the book back?_ She thought. _He says he wants to help…and not for me…but for himself, yet, he takes his time doing so!_

She began to stare over at the Slytherin table discreetly. As her gaze fell on a certain blonde, he looked up, almost as if he could feel her stare and smirked at her. Hermione jerked her head back to her own table; hoping that Draco hadn't noticed…though it was obvious that he had.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, chuckling with his friends. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing themselves with food like always, Pansy was flirting with him as she laughed at his jokes, some other unknown Slytherins were crowded around him, all laughing with him and Blaise Zabini, his best friend, just sat…observing like he always did (but laughed on occasion).

After the lapse of one of Draco's jokes about Harry Potter, he began to feel like someone was watching him. Even though, most of the Slytherins around him were 'watching' him; he felt as though a _certain_ someone was watching him. He looked straight over to the Gryffindor table, and just as he had predicted…**_she_** was watching him. This certain Gryffindor girl that was watching him, looked away so swiftly; Draco could tell that she was embarrassed at being caught watching him. He also knew that he would later torment her with this fact. He kept looking at the Gryffindor table, until he realised the other Slytherins were now talking amongst themselves, as they normally did when Draco had done entertaining them. But as soon as he looked toward them, they stopped abruptly.

"What?" he asked. "I'm going now." Draco nodded to the group and began to walk away.

_Hang on a minute…now would be the ideal time to get that book back for Granger,_ he thought. Draco quickly swivelled around to face his group again.

"Pansy…can I have a word?" he asked, smirking.

Pansy smiled and began to beam. She got up and walked to him.

"Sure," she said, as she straightened he short skirt and tank top.

"Walk with me," Draco said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure," said Pansy again, almost unable to contain her excitement.

As Draco and Pansy began to walk off together, Pansy turned her head cheekily and let off a wink to Millicent, whom gave Pansy the 'thumbs up'. Pansy then linked arms with Draco, and for some reason, he did not reject her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pansy and Draco arrived at Pansy's room. She opened the door and walked in; motioning for Draco to come in also. _He's finally wisened up!_ She thought.

"Oh Draco! I knew you would come to your senses," she said, as she leapt onto Draco's waist.

Draco did not refuse her at all. She was _there_ after all…why should he refuse free sex? There were a lot of reasons…but would he choose to ignore them or take them into account? He looked at Pansy and smirked. _I'll take advantage of this,_ he thought.

**

* * *

**

**Replies: **

_**Yunie Tidus: **Yes...I wanted people to believe that when Draco asked for a 'price'...hehehe...I succeeded then...lol! And yes...Pansy is a 'dumbass'...lol! Sorry, not much D/Hrm fluff in this chapter...0o. Thanks for the review!_

_**Renae17: **Sorry, this chapter's a bit poor because, one, I didn't have time to go over it thoroughly, and two, I'm kind of tired...lol! You're right though, constructive criticism does help...I guess. Thanks for the review...yet again! _

_**litachk9:**yes...it was very close between them, but I can't have them kissing this early...lol! or will they? who knows? and yes, Dracois 'smarter than he seems'; well in that chapter anyways! Thanks for the review!_

_**Antanaqui: **yes...they are finally at the right "mind set"...that was an interesting choice of words for what they have now. Thanks, I'm glad you thought the last chapter was the best! So did I actually...I enjoyed writing it anyway! Thanks for the review!_

**Thank you to _Yunie Tidus, Puffy Marshmallow, Renae17, litachk9,_and _Antanaqui _for your wonderful and greatly loved reviews!**

**A/N: **_Well, what do you think? Don't hate me for what I just made Draco do…sorry it's a shorter chapter this time…its only because it's kind of late for me and school is back on now…so yeah. Please REVIEW! Spread the word…last time I lacked reviews! I need more! _

**_Next chapter: _**Will Draco bed Pansy? More is revealed about the book case...and something else...


	10. Love

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Long time no see I know...lol! It is the weekend now, so I had some time to do this chapter! Sorry about the cliff hanger last time, well, it was kind of a cliff hanger. Enough of me, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Love

_Draco did not refuse her at all. She was there after all…why should he refuse free sex? There were a lot of reasons…but would he choose to ignore them or take them into account? He looked at Pansy and smirked. I'll take advantage of this, he thought._

* * *

Draco caught her by her thighs, but there was still no reaction 'below'. Pansy began to kiss Draco on the neck, but Draco kept his eyes on the prize…_where is that bloody book?_ He thought, as he searched the room. _Yes, I **will **take advantage of this…_

Pansy kept on kissing Draco, assuming that that is what Draco wanted. Well, to a certain point, yes, Draco did want Pansy to try and bed him; it would distract her while he searched for the book.

Pansy moved from Draco's neck to his chest that was wide open, due to the fact that he was wearing an open 'v' type shirt. He began to kiss her, though with no emotion at all. You see, Pansy's eyes were closed the whole time he kissed her, so he could use the opportunity to spy around the room.

Pansy moaned, and Draco rolled his eyes. He looked over to the other bed; there was a trunk there, but it was not open. He also noticed that there was another trunk at the end of the bed they were lying on. Draco squinted. _Aha! There it is! _He thought. _Finally, I can get off…this!_

Draco suddenly stopped, and Pansy opened her eyes. She began to take off her tank top, but Draco stopped her.

"Listen Pansy…I want you to go into the bathroom for a moment and wait there until I say," said Draco, putting on a serious face.

On the inside, he was just disgusted with what he just had to do to get the book back, without suspicion from her.

"Okay Drakie!" obeyed Pansy, as she got up from the bed, and walked with her nose in the air, being the snob that she was.

"And shut the door!" commanded Draco.

"Okay Drakie!" he heard Pansy acknowledge.

Draco suddenly got out his wand and went to the trunk at the foot of Pansy's bed.

He picked the ancient book back and read the title.

"The Secrets of Hogwarts" he whispered out aloud. _It figures that Herm-Granger would read such a book…book worm,_ he thought, though he smiled. Somehow, he admired that in a woman…actually…the only woman he admired that in was Hermione.

Draco remembered Pansy was still in the bathroom.

"Reducio," he whispered, as he pointed the wand at the book.

A green light came out of Draco's wand and hit the book; causing it to reduce the large size of the book to a more 'manageable' size…Draco slipped it into his pocket.

He didn't even say anything to Pansy; he just left. Draco didn't particularly have any respect for Pansy, she was just there. But he didn't want her…he never did.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore's office, 9:00PM…

"Professor?" asked Hermione, timidly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, warmly, looking from some paper work upon his desk.

"Why did you call this meeting so late tonight?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"There is something important that I need to discuss with _both_ the Heads, Miss Granger," explained Dumbledore, now looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh…I see," said Hermione, not satisfied with his answer, but pursued it no more.

_Where is Malfoy anyway…he's bloody late,_ thought Hermione. But as if he had heard her say that, Hermione heard the staircase move from behind Dumbledore's office door and suddenly she heard a knock.

"Come in Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore sweetly.

"Sorry I'm late Professor…I was held up by a certain female student," said Draco, smirking at Hermione's slightly jealous face.

"That's quite alright Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, frowning slightly at his excuse. "Now, I called you here to inform you of something very important; to warn you."

"Oh?" asked Hermione, slightly worried.

"Yes. As you two know, the upcoming Halloween Ball will be the last that you and the Seventh Years will attend…but I fear something grave will happen. Something unexpected, yet, expected at the same time," explained Dumbledore.

"How do you know Professor?" asked Draco, slightly sceptic at Dumbledore's revelation.

"I have an inkling," said Dumbledore, looking directly at Hermione, as if he could see everything she had done in her life.

_Does he know the research I've done into the Head Room portraits? Is it to do with You-Know-Who? Is it about Harry? _Thought Hermione, worrying about Dumbledore's words.

Draco watched Hermione's brow begin to furrow at Dumbledore's words, and rolled his eyes. He could tell that she was taking his words to heart…and the look he gave her. He could tell by the way her brow was knitted, which meant she was in deep thought. Throughout the years, he had watched Hermione now and then…to try to figure her out. He achieved this to a certain point, but then he would surprise her. He thought that he could beat her. First he thought he could beat her in First Year by being the smartest in every class he had (as his father had wanted it), but as soon as he had his first class with her, he knew that was not an option. So he observed her more. Draco then thought he could beat her by insulting her, which he did, but she also beat him sometimes, especially when he knew she was right, even if everyone else thought that he always won their 'war of the words' fights. So Draco observed more…and just as he was about to figure her out; she surprised him. Most of his schooling had been spent observing _her_…the "Mudblood". It never occurred to him, but, perhaps he didn't observe her to 'beat' her; he observed her to get close to her...to make her _his._ Perhaps his acts of hate were only to smokescreen what he really thought.

"What do you think Mr Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, with a warm smile. "Or are you going to continue to stare at Miss Granger."

"What?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore. "I was _not_ staring at _her_…Professor."

"Very well, then tell us…what do you think of this new time table?" asked Dumbledore, handing Draco a piece of parchment with the time table for the security watches on different levels of a night.

Draco skimmed the time table, not really taking any notice.

"It's fine Professor," drawled Draco, not looking at Hermione once.

"And you Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Hermione.

"Of course its fine, I did just spend the lastten minutes going through it with you, Professor…without Malfoy's help," said Hermione, looking straight at Draco.

Dumbledore smiled, as he saw Hermione do this.

"Of course, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. "Now…as for the Halloween preparations, leave them up to myself, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall."

"But don't the Heads usually take care of that?" asked Hermione, frowning."

"Yes. But I'm sure you _both_ have things to discover," said Dumbledore, looking to his drawer.

"_Discover_ Professor?" asked Draco, suddenly whipping his head in Dumbledore's direction after hearing him say that.

"_Discover_ Mr Malfoy? I meant to say, things to _do_…of course," said Dumbledore, smiling, as he put his hand in his drawer, and pulled out two sherbet lemons. "Would you like a sherbet lemon?"

"No thanks Professor," said Hermione and Draco in unison; both sighing.

_Does Professor Dumbledore know about the book? About the extra bookshelf in the Heads Common room? Perhaps I should ask him while I'm here,_ thought Hermione.

"Very well then, you're both dismissed…take the time table with you," said Dumbledore, looking at Draco who still had it in his hand.

Draco nodded and walked out immediately. Hermione however lingered behind.

"Miss Granger? I assume you wanted to talk to me about the Head's Common room," said Dumbledore, standing up from his chair.

"Erm, yes Professor…how did you know?" asked Hermione, frowning for the third time that night.

"I know many things, as you know Hermione," said Dumbledore smiling sweetly. "To answer a question you may want to know…yes, there was a secret bookcase there, in the common room."

"Then, why isn't it there now? And how could it be hidden from so many generation of Heads?" asked Hermione; intrigued.

"Because there is a history behind it, Miss Granger; a history which Hogwarts wanted to forget," said Dumbledore, more seriously. "But before I begin…why are you interested?" Though he already knew the answer.

"I…well…the portraits on the way into the Head Common room look peculiarly like…well…the woman looks like me," said Hermione, hesitating; afraid of sounding crazy.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. Time is a funny thing that should not be tampered with, as I said to you in the Third Year of your schooling here. The time turner was one thing…but soon, you will realise that what ever you discover is something different and more dangerous…entirely," explained Dumbledore, mysteriously.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Dumbledore wasn't making any sense.

"The bookshelf that is located in the Heads Common room, the 'extra' bookshelf, contained a peculiar book…a book in which you cannot tamper alone," continued Dumbledore.

"Wait…you said _is_," said Hermione. "So…its still there. How do I get to it?"

"Ah Miss Granger. If I told you that, I would be breaking school ethics. Back through the time when Hogwarts had first begun, there was an incident. It involved the first Head Boy and Girl. One was Slytherin, and the other Gryffindor. I will let you discover the rest about that," replied Dumbledore. "But…after the 'incident' occurred, the bookshelf was sealed with old, powerful magic…never to be seen again. I will tell you this and this only:

_Eight is when the gate will pine;  
__Two is the number it will take;  
__As the night shines brightly;  
__Against the blackened lake._

_Hither to my warning;  
In which you're yet to hear;  
Love is the only way;  
To conquer all your fears_."

Hermione took all this in. Due to her intelligence, she remembered every line of Dumbledore's little rhyme off by heart, but was baffled as to why he had said it in such a way. Had he just made that up? Or has it been said before?

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione, smiling.

"Be careful, Miss Granger. Discovery is only one of the many challenges to occur in your last and final year here."

Hermione nodded and left.

_What did he mean by that? What else is going to happen? _Hermione thought, as she headed back to the Head's Common room. Then her thoughts went to Dumbledore's odd poem. The last two lines had bewildered her.

_Love is the only way;  
__To conquer all your fears._

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

_**litachk9: **I agree...I hate Pansy too! And yes she is kind of a 'slut' isn't she? _

_**ScottishHeather: **I'm glad you like my plot! Thanks._

_**Yunie Tidus: **I know I killed you...but hopefully you liked the outcome of the whole thing...lol!_

_**Antanaqui: **Yeah...but as you can see he had a motive now...so he wasn't going to 'do it' with her...lol!_

**Thank you to _lightning8star, litachk9, ScottishHeather, Yunie Tidus, Antanaqui _and _hplucky_****for your awesome reviews!**

**A/N: **_What did you think? Hehehe…see? The cliff hanger wasn't as bad as everyone thought! I was evil last time…but did I make up for it? The plot is going along a bit more now…hehehe! Again…sorry for the long delay, but, as I said before…I'm at school now, so I can only really update on weekends. So yeah. Now…REVIEW! REVIEW now please! I really would love some more!_

_Aurum Potestas Est_


	11. The Secrets of Hogwarts

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! It is yet again another weekend...so guess what? That equals...an update! So yeah...I've got Harry Potter: The Half Blood Prince now...so I'm busy reading that...but not that busy not to update this weekend! I hope people aren't too busy to read...AND review! Well, enough of me rambling...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Secrets of Hogwarts

**Slytherin Common room, Saturday Morning…**

Blaise Zabini sat watching Pansy Parkinson talking worriedly, as did Millicent Bullstrode, about how she thought Draco was changing and that it wasn't good.

"He left me there…in the bathroom. He didn't say a word that he was leaving…" went Pansy.

After about ten more minutes of this, Zabini got a picture in his mind about Draco. He _had_ been quite 'different' lately. _Oh Draco,_ he thought. _I only wished you weren't changing…but it is as my father had said._ _I can't believe it…after six years. _

Blaise ran up to his dormitory and wrote a letter. Another five minutes later, he went up to the owlery and sent off his letter. As he watched his tawny brown owl fly off into the distance, he felt a pang of guilt…but it subsided as he thought of the punishment he might get from his father if he didn't co-operate with him.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the Heads Common room…

Hermione Granger fluttered her eyes open, at the exact time of 7:00AM that morning. She firstly adjusted her retinas to the sunlit room, and instantly recognised her surroundings. Hermione smiled…she loved her room, due to the fact that it was adorned with the colours of red and gold and there were many aspects that reminded her of her own home. She climbed out of bed reluctantly; remembering that today was Saturday morning. It was Hogsmeade day today, but, she was not going. She was cluttered with a lot of homework, especially in Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Potions.

Hermione walked over to the door, leading out to the common room and opened it. She was surprised to find that it was abandoned at this hour; usually Draco did not leave until later on Saturdays (unless he was going to Hogsmeade). She didn't much care though, though on the inside…she was disappointed.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she plopped herself onto the nearest comfy chair in the middle of the room.

Hermione closed her chestnut brown eyes, just as they fell on the table. Suddenly she realised something was on it and jolted them open. There before her, laid "The Secrets of Hogwarts"…big and old in all its glory. Her tired face suddenly took on a new light, as it formed a large smile. She was so happy. _Did Draco…I mean…Malfoy get this back for me?_ She thought.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She danced around the room yelling "yes". Hermione scooped up the book and hugged it tightly; still dancing around the room.

She hadn't acted like this, since she was able to obtain Hogwarts: A History the First Edition.

"I didn't know books turned you on, Granger," a drawling voice came from behind her, which dampened her mood.

She stopped abruptly, and sighed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"How long have you been there Malfoy?" asked Hermione, though sounding serious, but still had a smile on her face.

"Long enough to see you dance round the room like a pixie…not the poisonous type though," said Draco thoughtfully, shaking his head. "They're nasty."

"Right…anyway," said Hermione, looking around the room awkwardly.

She was still wearing her pyjamas, which were slightly revealing. But revealing to Hermione was the showing of her naval.

"Well?" asked Draco, smirking as his gaze went from her face, to the book that was pressed against her chest (he only wished the book _wasn't_ covering it).

Hermione knew what Draco was waiting for. He was waiting for a 'thank you' that she wasn't keen on giving.

"…thank you for going to the trouble in acquiring this book," said Hermione very fast, so that the words sounded like a lot of humming.

Draco smirked, though this time it actually got to Hermione. She began to blush again.

Hermione sighed.

"Thank you for going to the trouble in acquiring this book," she said, slower.

"That's quite alright Granger…but I wasn't doing it for you! So don't get any ideas that I know you'd love to carry out on _me_," Draco smirked.

Hermione stared at him with her eyes narrowed. She continued to eye him.

"Fine…so how did you get the book anyway?" asked Hermione, in an inquisitive tone, placing the book back down on the coffee table.

"Well…how do you think?" he asked, with a suggestive look. He then walked over and sat in the chair opposite of where Hermione was previously sitting.

Hermione followed suit, sitting in her seat. She looked at Draco, sighing, with a slightly jealous look in her eyes. He didn't see this of course…she would be dead before she let this fact onto the likes of _him_. She suddenly put on a look of disappointment.

Draco looked at Hermione's face…she seemed disappointed. If he had done the 'deed' with Pansy, he would have felt guilty, but given that he didn't…he smiled at how Hermione could be very jealous right now, but he couldn't tell.

Hermione looked at Draco once more. He was wearing nothing but some black and green boxer shorts. She tried not to let on that she was 'perving' at his abdominal area, which was very toned by the way…unfortunately Draco saw this and smirked to himself, but was more interested in the information about the Heads Common room that was featured in that book Hermione was holding.

Hermione looked to the book and picked it up. She opened the book and found the marker where she was previously reading, before Pansy took it. She scanned the page and recognised the information on it.

"Thank Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Well…at least your girlfriend didn't take out the marker."

"She's. not. my. …" began Draco, angrily, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Okay…now…you don't have to watch me analyse this text. You can go to Hogsmeade or do what ever you, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy do together on a Saturday morning," said Hermione, but cringed at her last comment.

"Listen Granger," began Draco in a dangerous tone; leaning forward closer to Hermione with narrowed eyes. It reminded Hermione of the times that Draco used to call her Mudblood, which he did, still…didn't he? "Don't tell me what to do…I make the rules. _I_ retrieved that book, which means _I_ make the rules. You above all people have no authority over me."

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt. _Since when have I reacted like this when he's said something mean? _She thought.

**_Since First Year,_ **said a voice in her head.

_Yes, but, he didn't even say the 'M' word this time…and I'm acting like…like I would if I actually liked him,_ she thought, amused, but at the same time, bemused.

Hermione blinked away some tears, hurriedly. She'd be damned if he saw her shed even one tear.

"Fine…do what you want," she said, coldly. "But don't get in my way."

She opened the book and began to analyse it; trying not to think about the blonde sitting opposite her, who was analysing _her_.

Two hours, two showers and one owl telling Harry and Ron about Hermione's investigation plans (though not mentioning Draco) later, Hermione had a breakthrough. She found out what it was all about…the book case mystery.

Hermione read it over and over, to make sure she had it correctly. She ran into her room, and grabbed the piece of parchment that had Dumbledore's little rhyme on it. Hermione had written it down the moment she arrived back from the meeting last night. She thought it would be of use to her later…as Dumbledore himself had stated.

She ran back into the common room to find Draco sitting opposite her chair once again. He had finished bathing himself and such, Hermione assumed, as she could smell his cologne from where she was standing. She walked over to her chair sat herself down with a 'thud' (from the speed in which she ran to it – she was excited from her breakthrough) and picked up the book which was open to the required page.

Hermione for a few seconds compared a passage from the book, to Dumbledore's little poem. They correlated perfectly. She smiled. _Dumbledore knew I had the book, and yet, he did not care…_she thought.

"So…_Eight is when the Gate will pine,_" said Hermione out aloud, reading from the book now; her brow furrowed in thought. "Which means…at Eight o'clock the bookshelf will do something important I suppose…but in the morning or the evening?"

"I reckon the evening," said Draco suddenly.

"Hmm…I don't know…" began Hermione.

"Look, most of these things tend to happen at night," said Draco, in an unusual soft voice, reasoning with the stubborn Hermione Granger.

"Fine…lets say it is 8:00PM at night…then _two is the number it will take_," said Hermione. "Two people? Or two objects? Items? I'd say its people. Hmm…_as the night shines brightly_. Ah, yes…then it is 8:00PM then…_against the blackened lake_…"

"I suppose it's just a metaphor…to set the scene?" said Draco, thoughtfully, crossing his arms.

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"How would you know what a metaphor is? It is a muggle's term in English, to represent an image, a simile etcetera," said Hermione, looking sceptically at Draco.

"Well, just because I'm against your kind, doesn't mean that I don't learn about muggle stuff. You know what they say…keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," explained Draco, in a snobbish voice, lifting his nose in the air.

Hermione raised her left eyebrow and rolled her eyes, which then laid back to the book.

"_Hither to my warning; in which you're yet to hear; love is the only way; to conquer all your fears,_" finished Hermione, but frowned even more. "Obviously this part isn't applicable to us-I mean me."

"Wait a sec…I'm going too!" said Draco, sitting up suddenly from his slouching position in the chair.

"No! I started doing this first! This is my…adventure. The first one on my own!" yelled Hermione.

"Ooh…really? So you're not that too fond of Pott-head and Weaselby after all, hey?" inquired Draco, smiling. He liked the thought of this…he hated it how Harry and Ron could be so close to Hermione, but he couldn't.

"NO! It's not like that…it's just sometimes I feel like I'm just tagging along. I'm a very bright witch…I know that, but I'm also adventurous. But I just want for once…to be the one to solve something fantastic…there's no other word for it. Oh…what do you know?"

"More than Pott-head and Weaselby it seems, but…for a bright witch…you're not that bright. As you yourself pointed out…the book shelf or what ever it is needs two people for it to be activated," said Draco, smiling at his _own_ little breakthrough.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll just have to ask Harry and Ron," she said; this time with her nose in the air.

"No. I'm going," said Draco, matter-of-factly.

"Oh no you're not!" said Hermione, outraged with his statement.

"Oh yes I am Granger. I got you back that fucking book…you _owe_ me," said Draco. "Especially with what I had to do to get it."

Hermione cringed at this, but then sighed and closed her eyes in thought. _I can't tell them…I can't tell Harry and Ron. I can't believe I'm actually going to agree to this,_ she thought.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone…I mean it Malfoy," said Hermione, in a sort of pleading way.

"Deal…now give me the book…I want to read it," said Draco, apprehensively.

Hermione reluctantly handed him the book. Draco's eyes lay upon a picture of a room that looked identical to the one that he and Hermione were seated in. It just seemed slightly…newer. He compared every aspect of the room to the picture in the book…it was almost identical (granted a few new ornaments), except for the book case which was over to his left. He observed the blank wall where the book case should have been. He looked over to the window and noticed that you could see the lake clearly from where he was sitting. _So that's what the rhyme means,_ he thought.

Draco looked at the picture in the book again…no one was in the picture, but he did notice a single book that was sitting on the coffee table. It looked much like a notebook. He frowned, and looked at the small caption underneath the photo.

"_Second Year of Hogwarts – Taken by Daniel Munro, Head Boy._"

He then looked down the page, ignoring the passage for now; instead focusing on another picture of the Head Boy and Head Girl picture below the passage. They were both smiling brightly. The Head Boy was holding the Head Girl in such a way that seemed 'intimate'. _Are they lovers or something?_ Thought Draco.

Hermione, who had been observing Draco's face expressions, decided she wanted the book back.

"Are you finished Malfoy?" she asked anxiously, holding out her arm.

"Tell me…have you read this? Have you noticed that the Head Boy and Head Girl are…" began Draco.

"Yes. I did notice. I also have a suspicion that they were in love. I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that there was a couple that were in love at Hogwarts…something about their families disagreeing about the couple. I believe they died during their Seventh Year, and that their deaths were suicidal…much like Romeo and Juliet. Apparently Shakespeare, a great poet and screenplay writer…but was a squib…got the idea for his play from the happenings of that year," explained Hermione. "Though, you wouldn't know this, being that you paid no attention in any of the History classes."

"Humph. Not everyone is a book worm like you Granger. But this is interesting," said Draco, still looking at the picture of the Head Boy and Head Girl. He looked at the caption underneath the picture this time.

"_Second Year of Hogwarts: Daniel Munro, Head Boy & Hailienna Greniger – Taken by Ructorus Greghurst, photographer._"

He couldn't help but notice that the Head Boy and Girl did look like the people in the portrait guarding this common room, what was more…they looked a lot like Draco and Hermione…but weren't.

"But if this is them…the so called 'Romeo and Juliet', which I do know about by the way…why would they feature them in this book, and keep them as the portrait guarding the door to the Heads Common room? Wouldn't they be ashamed of them?" asked Draco, to Hermione.

"Well look at them. The Head boy is rather handsome, and the Head girl beautiful. Despite all the drama, they still will put the best of the best in these photos and such," explained Hermione.

Her stomach rumbled.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to the kitchen…perhaps Dobby will allow myself to make some brunch, as I'm quite hungry after missing breakfast," said Hermione, though she had no idea why she was actually telling _Malfoy_ where she was going and why.

"We're going to do this tonight," said Draco, simply. "At 8:00PM."

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" asked Hermione, swivelling quickly back to face Draco, who was slouching in his seat, looking at the page in the book still.

She watched him sitting there, the aura of confidence around him. He was always like that…always has been. Somehow she liked that, but wouldn't admit it. He sat there, not looking up once to meet her eyes.

"No. Tonight, Hermione…tonight," he said, finally.

Hermione's eyes widened and began to back out of the common room. _He just called me...by my first name,_ she thought. Confused, and feeling quite awkward; Hermione left the common room without a word.

Draco looked up to see that Hermione had left.

_What did I say?_ He thought. Draco didn't realise he had referred to Hermione by her first name. _Who cares anyway?_

His thoughts went back to their little adventure for tonight. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't wait. Was it the fact that they would be finding out the mysteries of their common room? Or was it the fact that he would be doing it with _her_? Well, in any case, he placed the book down on the coffee table and proceeded out the portrait hole himself. He was off to spend some time with his best friend.

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

_**Yunie Tidus: **I'm glad you liked that chapter. I thought you'd like the fact that Draco did nothing with Pansy...she's a hoe anyways! lol!_

_**Rika: **I'm glad you thought that its original and in line with the books...thanks. I haven't yet read the sixth book though...so it may clash there..._

_**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL: **well...you'll have to find out...of course if you're reading this reply, you would have found out yourself...lol!_

_**macabremandy: **yes, I do have HP6, as I mentioned before...so yeah...it does take up a little o my time...but not so much that I can't update this weekend...lol! _

_**mysteriouscharm: **yes...love will be the key...no...I let too much info escape...you'll have to read to find out..._

**Thank you to _Yunie Tidus, Rika (), LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL, gothicpagan, macabremandy,_ and _mysteriouscharm_ for your awesome and greatly loved reviews...trust me!**

**A/N:** _What did you all think? Well…you know the drill people…REVIEW! Please? I keep saying it over and over…but you just don't seem to get it. **REVIEW! **I know there are a lot of you who read this story, but don't review...why? Why NOT? Please? Please just REVIEW! I wouldn't have to keep saying it if every one of you who have me on your alert list just reviewed…so please…just do it! REVIEW!_

**Next chapter: **_Ah…the mystery unsolved. D/Hrm fluff I suppose…maybe…and a little something extra._


	12. The White Room

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Yet another weekend...as you can all tell! How were your weekends? Oh well...it's my birthday tomorrow! So I hope you will ALL be gracious by ALL reviewing this story as my birthday present! Lol! I was very pleased with the review content I got last time, so keep it up people! I'll stop rambling now...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: The White Room

**Gryffindor Common Room, a little after dinner (7:00PM)…**

"You know…Malfoy's been pretty good…even since the War you know," said Ginny, thoughtfully; taking advantage of the silence that had overridden the common room.

Harry and Ron, who were sitting in their favourite chairs in front of the fireplace, looked up just as thoughtfully, distracted from the lollies that they got today…there was a new range in Honey Duke's.

"Hmm…I dunno. Maybe he's just biding his time, ya know?" said Ron, trying not to believe what his sister said…even though it was very truthful.

"Maybe, but, I agree with Ron," said Harry, but was distracted by something else.

"Maybe? Just think about it, Gin. His father is _still_ in Azkaban, Merlin knows what's up with his mum…" began Ron, reasoning with his defiant sister, but cut off what he was saying when Hermione entered the room. She had taken a shortcut from the Head's Common room straight to the Gryffindor Common room, as it was closer to the library.

"Hi everyone," said Hermione, smiling at Harry, Ron and Ginny as she walked past. "I'm just going to the library for a while."

"Did you research about the portrait or what ever it was today?" asked Harry, curious as to why she spent all day just researching on something that wouldn't be of real benefit to Hermione.

"Oh…yes I did. I found out loads. I'll fill you guys in later, seeya!" said Hermione as she walked through the portrait hole.

The others looked around at each other.

"Stuff Malfoy…we should be talking about something _worth_ a buck…like Hermione," said Ron bluntly, looking specifically at Ginny who was the one who started the conversation about Draco Malfoy.

"Why? What's wrong with her? And what's all this business about this 'portrait'?" asked Ginny.

"Listen Gin…don' worry. You don't even hang around with us anyways," said Ron, annoyed at Ginny's 'a thousand and one questions'.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and walked off in a huff up to the girl's dorms for Sixth Years.

Harry watched Ron's sister leave and as he watched he said: "I'm worried Ron."

"Why mate?" asked Ron, frowning and looking to see what Harry was looking at.

He followed Harry's line of gaze to find himself looking at his sister walking up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly, deterring from his serious look for a second.

"Not her, Ron. I mean I'm just worried that something is going to happen soon…I just don't know what," he said, going back to his dark, thoughtful look.

"What do you mean 'Arry? You mean about You-Know-Who?" asked Ron, whispering the last part. "Didn't you kill him?"

"No Ron…Voldemort's never dead. I've destroyed all of his stupid plans so far…but he still bloody comes back!" said Harry, now enraged just thinking about it. "I know he's still alive…and I bet he has something else lined up for me."

Ron looked around wearily and cringed at the 'Dark Lord's' name being said allowed.

"You don't think he'll strike again after the whooping you gave him last time, do ya mate? Nar…what I'm more worried about is Hermione," said Ron, raising his voice from a whisper.

Harry turned from his train of negative thoughts and looked at Ron sceptically.

"C'mon Ron…she's normal. Every year she spends most of her time studying, not being with us all the time…that is what you're worried about aren't you?" asked Harry, scratching his head and turning back to the burning flames of the fire.

"Yeah, that is what I'm worried about. I mean…why is she so hang up about this 'portrait' thing? Huh? It's not exactly helping her grades," said Ron.

"You know she's always intrigued with something…every year," said Harry, yawning.

"Yeah, I know 'Arry. But she spent all today just researching on it…and now she's going back to the library," said Ron, defiantly…just like his sister was moments ago.

"Look Ron, so far she's been on top of her work so far, always answering every question in every class we've had with her, always being the top of all our classes…she hasn't done anything 'way out'," said Harry, sighing boredly.

Ron sighed also, defeated…for now.

"Alright, fine," Ron said finally, and then looked to the lollies lying on the floor. "The new range of lollies are wicked, ay?"

"Too right!" said Harry, smiling.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the library…

Hermione sunk down in one of the chairs in the library; beaten.

"Nothing…absolutely _nothing_," she said to herself, frowning. "I just wanted to be prepared for what was to come tonight…but no…there's absolutely nothing here!"

"Boo-hoo," drawled someone from behind.

"Listen Malfoy…" she began.

"Drake ain't here, Mudblood," said a malicious voice from behind her.

Hermione winced at the discriminative name and turned slowly to face a scowling Blaise Zabini. He was a tall, black haired, but white faced and well built male of Slytherin House.

Hermione sighed finally, and proceeded to walk out of the library…it was just too bad that Blaise was standing in front of the only exit.

"Please move," she said, shortly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," said Blaise, shaking his head.

His arms were spread out, one on each side of the arch over the exit door.

"Mudbloods don't have the right to leave a conversation unless a pureblood says they may take their leave," said Blaise, snobbishly.

Hermione screwed up the bridge of her nose in anger.

"I think you need to keep up with the times, Zabini. Purebloods are on their way out…interbreeding has been going on for a while now, and also…who ever said we were having a conversation in the first place?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her cool. "Now move or I will…"

"Will what? Hex me? And yes we were having a conversation…as we are now. I came here to warn you," said Blaise, leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"Warn me? Or to threaten me?" asked Hermione, outraged.

Blaise chuckled almost cruelly and smiled fakely.

"Both. Drake is a Pureblood; he doesn't need to be tainted by filth like you! Do you notice that he's stopped calling you Mudblood? He's _stopped_ calling you Mudblood. I still can't believe it! But…I know why. You've done something to him," accused Blaise, but still kept his cool demeanour.

"Now wait just a minute…" began Hermione.

"What ever the case, he's different. I think he has been too quick to forget the things you, Pott-head and Weaselby have done to him, and vice versa," said Blaise, ignoring Hermione's protests. "Now…the point? Well, I _suggest_ you stop doing what ever it is you're doing to him as it will have dire consequences to both you _and_ Drake."

"How _dare_ you!" whispered Hermione in a dangerous tone.

"No…how dare _you_ more like it, Mudblood! You have no idea what you've done to him," said Blaise.

"Of course I do…NOTHING!" yelled Hermione.

"Excuse me!" said Madame Pince, who stuck her head around the corner of one of the shelves a few metres away.

Hermione turned and said a slight 'sorry' as Madame Pince's head disappeared behind the book case once again. She turned around to be met with Blaise's hand grasping around her neck tightly.

He bent down and whispered in her ear in an angry tone. "You disgust me…and Drake did too. But not anymore."

"For Merlin sake, of course he's still the same ferret, muggle hating prat! I've done nothing to change that…and neither has he!" whispered Hermione, just as dangerously.

Blaise smiled and removed his hand from her neck. Hermione quickly rubbed her neck to remove some of the pain that Blaise had caused to her neck. She narrowed her eyes at his smirking face as she opened the door handle and exited the library.

_What just happened?_ She asked herself. _Could what Zabini said be true? Will something bad happen? I haven't changed Malfoy…_

* * *

These thoughts continued, even ten minutes later, until she reached the Head's Common room. Hermione looked at her muggle watch as it read: 8:05PM…_had it been that late? _She thought. 

As she entered the room, she was met by an angry blonde.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"I don't have to explain that to you," said Hermione, angrily, but her look softened when she saw Draco's face drop slightly.

Draco's face hardened, as he sat back down in one of the chairs.

"It's nearly time you know," he said.

"I know…I was in the library when…" began Hermione, but thought about it for a moment. _I shouldn't tell Draco about Blaise coming to me…or the 'conversation' we had…I do need him for this 'experiment' tonight,_ she thought. _He might not go through with it otherwise._

"When what?" asked Draco, annoyed that Hermione had stopped in the middle of saying something. Why did it bug him so that he did not know where Hermione was all this time? He didn't know…he just knew it annoyed him.

"When…I decided that I wanted some background information about this 'book' that is meant to be on this _secret book case_…but was unable to find anything useful," said Hermione, going back to her usual self, after all, it was partly right.

Draco didn't speculate any further.

"Okay…it's nearly 8:30PM…where's the rhyme?" asked Hermione, looking down at Draco.

"Here," he said, reluctantly getting up off the chair.

He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. Draco pulled a piece of parchment from his back trouser pocket. He handed it to Hermione.

Both of them positioned themselves in the spot where the secret book case had been in the photo in the book (_The Secrets of Hogwarts_).

Hermione opened up the parchment and began to read. She assumed, from what she had read in the book, that she had to read the rhyme out aloud for anything to happen, at the time of 8:30PM.

Hermione suddenly had a thought.

"I think we have to say them together for this to work…remember the rhyme says…" she began anxiously.

"I know what the bloody thing says…fine," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

He stood closer to Hermione, so he could see the words as well. Hermione noticed the close proximity the two were, but ignored it. She looked at her watch. As the hands reached the 8:30PM mark, she motioned for them to begin reading the words.

"_Eight is when the gate will pine;  
__Two is the number it will take;  
__As the night shines brightly;  
__Against the blackened lake._

_Hither to my warning;  
__In which you're yet to hear;  
__Love is the only way;  
__To conquer all your fears,_" they said loudly, but not too loud so as to yell it.

As they had said the first and second lines, magical tendrils began to swirl behind them on the wall. They hadn't noticed it, but, it had removed the magical layer; keeping them from the place where the book case was kept. They also hadn't noticed that the second paragraph had no effect on anything.

Both Hermione and Draco turned slowly, but were doubtful…until they laid eyes upon what laid behind them.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione with her mouth wide open.

"Hmm," was all Draco could say.

"I thought there was only meant to be a book case here," said Hermione, but mostly to herself.

"Hmm," said Draco again, who was the first to step into what seemed like a white room.

"Wait," said Hermione. "The school must have put the book case in a secret realm or…perhaps another dimension. I've heard of stories of that happening…when something was dangerous or something like that…"

She stepped into the room as well. As soon as she did, the room sealed itself.

"Oh…well that's just bloody great," said Draco, running to where an archway had been. He suddenly turned to Hermione, as if she would have an answer.

"What? How was I to know that was going to happen? Hmm?" asked Hermione, frustrated.

"Well…" began Draco.

"Save it. Let's look at the book case," said Hermione, walking over to the book case which seemed so lonely on its own in the vast and bright room.

"Save what? We're stuck in here Granger…what in Merlin's name are we supposed to do?" asked Draco, almost hysterical; walking over to Hermione.

"Shh. I'm trying to read," hissed Hermione, putting her right index finger to the middle of her lips; calling silence from Draco.

Draco then kneeled next to Hermione and looked at the bookshelf. _What a stupid book shelf,_ he thought. _There was only one bloody book…a note book. Wait a sec…that was like the one that was in that other book._

"Give me that," said Draco, snatching it away from Hermione.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" she shrieked.

Draco flipped to the front page, which read: "_Property of both Daniel Munro & Hailienna Greniger._"

He turned over to the next page, which read: "_Daniel's Part._"

Draco decided to read some of it out aloud.

"_It started on the first day of the Seventh Year of Hogwarts, 1389…_" but Draco didn't get to finish the line.

The room began to fall away and Draco felt as though he was being pushed and pulled; just like your first Apparation. He took one last look at Hermione and tried to reach out to her…she did the same to him. Draco held the book tightly in his hand, not letting go, he did the exact same with Hermione's hand that had reached his, as they both became unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**Replies:**

_**hannah-901:**thank you! I'm glad you think my writing skillsrock...lol!_

_**LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL: **yes...the mystery shall be solved...was it? or did it make it more confusing? did I cover anythingextra?_

_**Yunie Tidus: **I feel bad...I haven't read Tifa's Dreams chp 6 yet...maybe I will tonight. lol! and yes, Draco is being 'civil' for now...and they will get it on...maybe later...hehehe!_

_**Poof (): **hmm...there will be...like I said...I'm gonna make it gradual. But there will be 'moments'...perhaps soon. _

_**bluebaby3296: **thanks...I'm glad you're anxious for the next chapter! I'm glad you liked the rhyme...I just made it out of the top of my head...lol!_

_**Antanaqui: **well...I don't know. But I think that if you don't have him a 'little open' to his emotions, you'll get no where. Besides, I reckon that's how he would act anyways, and as for Hermione, I think that that is what Hermione would do to...being in denial, because she's the smart, planning type...you know?_

**Thank you to _draco'sladylove, KaitlinRiley, hannah-901, scrivania (), Sue (), LiDdLeGurLyAnGeL, Yunie Tidus, Poof (), bluebaby3296, jen, mysteriouscharm _and_Antanaqui _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!**

**A/N: **_What did you all think of this chapter? The plot thickens, eh? Yes, yes, yes…you all know the drill…REVIEW! That's what I live for…REVIEWS! I need to know what you all think…you all did very well the last time and I thank you! Now do I really have to tell you all? I know that there a lots more people who have me on their alert list, but don't review…like I said in my last authors note…why? Why not review? Please…I'd love to have all 21 reviews…please? But I'm not ungrateful for the reviews I got last time though…so keep it up please. REVIEW! I luv you all,_

_Aurum Potestas Est _


	13. 1389

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another weekend/Friday...another chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews, but I want everyone to review please! Thank you. Sorry, this is going to be a shorter chapter, but it has some meaning...so please read fully! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: 1389

"_I want you to understand, Draco…image is everything. Do you see those monstrosities?" asked Lucius in a cold voice. _

"_Yes Father…the Weasley's," said a young Draco, who looked at the red haired family in disgust. _

"_Exactly. Even though they are purebloods, they are just as much filth as dirty Mudbloods. Look at what they harbour," said the cold man, almost in a whisper._

_Draco obeyed and looked over to find the second youngest red haired boy, standing next to another boy of the same age with black hair and a scar. Draco snarled silently and then realised who his father was talking about. Next to the boy with black hair, stood a young girl with bushy brown hair. Draco frowned. Why was he hesitating to snarl at her? _

"_Yes Draco. She is a Mudblood…a filthy little Mudblood," said Lucius, as Draco turned to face his father. "Its time to put plans into action, my dear boy."_

_Lucius then walked over to 'talk' with the Weasley's._

_Draco hung behind a little, stealing a glance at the girl with bushy hair. Luckily she wasn't in Lucius' line of sight at that moment; he was insulting the Weasley's terribly about how they couldn't even afford **new** books for Second Year. _

_Draco watched as Hermione looked over at where Lucius and Arthur Weasley were arguing calmly. A look of outrage and determination swept over her. He admired that…but he would be caught dead saying that to his father. _

_**Mudblood…she's a Mudblood,** thought Draco, naively. _

* * *

Draco woke up to find him back in his room, in the Head's Dormitory. He sat up, rubbing his thumping head. _What had happened to give him this awful headache?_ He thought, as he climbed out of bed, yawning. 

He walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and opened it up. He went over and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he was wearing some black boxer shorts and a dark green t-shirt; his usual attire for sleep. Draco frowned. _Why do I feel…weird?_ He thought, as he walked back into his room.

He was about to close his hand on the door handle to the common room, when he felt like he was missing something. He turned to find that his room had a different feel to it. Draco frowned again as he observed his surroundings. He walked forward, too busy looking around the room to notice a book lying on the ground.

"Oof!" murmured Draco, as he tripped over the book and hit his knee on the edge of the four poster bed.

He got up quickly, rubbing his leg furiously; looking around to make sure no one seen him trip…because that would be mighty embarrassing.

Draco finally looked down to find out what he tripped on and it all came rushing back to him as soon as he laid eyes on the book. It was the joint diary of Daniel Munro and Hailienna Greniger. _What happened? Was it just a dream?_ He thought.

Draco looked around his room and realised that his bed sheets were definitely different. _But it looks just like my room,_ he thought.

Finally, he decided to venture out of 'his' room. He clutched the book in his hand; he had a feeling he might need it. He opened the door to find a familiar young, but angry, woman staring at him.

"Ah, Granger. How unfortunate to see you," said Draco, yawning once more.

He collapsed on the nearby couch, with his back facing Hermione.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? What ever you did…" Hermione began, but was cut off by Draco's drawling voice.

"I've done nothing. We're back in our common room…woop-de-doo," said Draco, swirling his index finger around in a circle a couple of times, rolling his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Draco smiled and waited, and then suddenly, Hermione burst into hysteria…it made him smile even more, despite how true it was.

"Nothing? No, no, no Malfoy. You _did_ do something. Haven't you noticed something different about this place?" asked Hermione, walking over in front of Draco.

"No…not really," lied Draco, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Not really? Look over there, Malfoy," said Hermione, who suddenly went calm, as she motioned over to where the 'missing' bookcase was certainly _not_ missing.

"Wait…I thought there was something weird about my room," frowned Draco.

"Oh…so now you're worried," said Hermione, sardonically.

"This is your fault Granger," sneered Draco, who was now narrowing _his_ eyes at her.

He stood up and towered over her.

"Look," said Hermione, softly.

She began to back away slowly, as Draco walked toward her.

"No…you were the one who had to be the nosy, book wormed know-it-all that you are…and then you had to drag me down with you! Nobody does this to me…nobody!" yelled Draco, angrily. "I have a future ahead of me…and if we're stuck in…what ever this is…"

"For goodness sake Malfoy, get a grip of yourself," said Hermione, suddenly.

She tried to sidle away from him as her back was getting very close to the bookcase against the wall, but he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her back.

"Where are we? It's…not a dream is it?" asked Draco, not looking Hermione in the face.

They were very close now. Hermione who didn't bother to struggle against Draco's strong arm.

"No…its not. I don't know what happened…we'll have to explore a bit…" began Hermione.

"Explore?" asked Draco, finally looking at Hermione's face. "You're telling me I have to go out there? Anything could be out there."

"I have a hunch, Malfoy," she said, looking into Draco's grey and distraught eyes.

"A hunch? Please…it's all because of this stupid book," said Draco, looking at the book he was holding in his hand.

Hermione had her mouth open and was all geared up to counter Draco's every word, but something sparked in her mind. _The diary!_

She closed her mouth, just as quickly as she had opened it.

Draco observed Hermione's thinking 'wrinkles' that always formed on her forehead when she had an idea. How did he know this? Perhaps he observed her more than his father would have liked throughout the years.

"The Diary!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes lighting up as she noticed that Draco was holding it. "Give it to me!"

Draco smirked. No matter the situation…he always had time for a little 'fun'.

"Well…if you really want to…but don't you think there are more _pressing_ matters? And right here in the common room?" asked Draco, smirking wildly; watching as Hermione began to blush.

"Ha ha…now give me the _book_," she said, as her red cheeks simmered down a bit. She held out her hand, looking into Draco's eyes, determined with her idea of what might have caused them to…well…not be in _their_ common room.

Draco's smirk faded. He rolled his eyes and handed her the book.

"Are Mudbloods always like this? So serious?" he asked, forgetting that to Hermione, 'Mudblood' was an offensive word.

Hermione looked hurt; her brown eyes beginning to become glossy. She suddenly looked away and practically crawled out of the small gap between Draco and the bookcase.

Draco stood still, still facing the bookcase and closed his eyes in thought. _I shouldn't have said that...but then again, she knows what she is…right?_ Thought Draco.

Hermione, who was heading to the couch, stopped in her tracks and turned swiftly around to face Draco's back.

"To answer your two idiotic, naïve questions that only _you_ Malfoy, would ask…no…muggle borns are not always like this. Are purebloods? Perhaps I should make up an offensive word to call purebloods. Will that make me any more of a woman to say it though? Will it help me to become popular? Will it help my social image? But more importantly, and listen carefully Ferret when I say this, because this very question concerns YOU! Will it help me to realise what a selfish, snobby, rich, think-I-can-do-what-I-please, rude, daddy's boy I am? Or…in other words, you are all those things. Now, if you don't mind insulting me, like you do _every single day_, I have some analysing to do," explained Hermione, blinking away every tear that threatened to fall.

Draco, who had turned around to face Hermione the moment she opened her mouth, watched her ramble. He rolled his eyes.

"Look…I just want to figure out how to get back to_ our _Hogwarts so I can get back to reality," said Draco.

"What? Your reality being girls, popularity and money? Humph…wow…that's a real lot to get back to," said Hermione, looking up at Draco, sarcastically.

"How dare you, you filthy little…" he began, but stopped suddenly. "Look…just shut up and read, will you?"

"Well I would if there was anything here," said Hermione, seriously, flipping through many blank pages.

"What? There was at least a whole page at the front when I read it," said Draco, frowning, walking over to Hermione, glancing over her shoulder at the diary. "It's right there!"

"I don't see it," said Hermione.

"Well…it's as clear as day to _me_," said Draco, mockingly.

"Hmm…wait a minute. Before this happened…what was the exact line you read?" asked Hermione, looking up at Draco.

"…_It started on the first day of the Seventh Year of Hogwarts, 1389…_" repeated Draco, finally.

He walked around the couch and sat next to Hermione and sighed as he rubbed his right temple with his forefinger, his thumb resting on his check and his elbow leaning on the couch arm; balancing the weight of his head.

"Well…at least we have a time frame," sighed Hermione, leaning against the back of the couch.

They both closed their eyes, as they both realised what this meant. They were in the year of 1389…and that wasn't good.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to _Jenn, Puffy Marshmallow, NarwhalGirl, strawberryblueberrykitten, LEANA, hannah-901, LiDlEgIrLyAnGeL, draco'sladylove _and_ mysteriouscharm_ for your awesome reviews! Sorry I don't have replies, but I've got to get off the net soon...so I don't have time...sorry. **

**A/N:** _What did you all think? Sorry, no replies guys. Again the plot thickens…hehehe! Now…REVIEW! Do I really have to go through this ritual every Authors Note? Yes…I do…because I know that there a lots more people who have me on their alert list, but don't review…like I said in my last authors note…why? Why not review? Please…I'd love to have all 26 reviews…please? But I'm not ungrateful for the reviews I got last time though…so keep it up please. REVIEW! I luv you all,_

_Aurum Potestas Est _


	14. Dear Diary

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another weekend...so...here's the next chapter! So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews...so...read and review! I want more...so...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Dear Diary

_It started on the first day of the Seventh Year of Hogwarts, 1389. I and another Gryffindor were chosen to be Head Boy and Head girl. I was excited at first…all that power to one or should I say two people? Ha! I would take advantage of this at once. Hogwarts didn't know what was coming for them! Especially those damn Gryffindors. But no…Greniger had to be the know-it-all goody two shoes, that all Gryffindors seem to be…and I had a sneaking suspicion that she was a Mudblood. But it was a very dangerous time for them. If my father knew that she was a muggle born…he would have her executed at once. It was to be the best year of my life…I didn't know that Greniger could be so…invigorating._

_-- Daniel Munro – Diary Entry 1 _

"Well…what did it say?" asked Hermione, exasperatingly.

"I think I'll let you squirm and beg," said Draco, after reading the rather short diary entry. "Are you sure you're not blind or something?"

Hermione stilled for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Draco.

"Please…just tell me. We'll get out of here faster if we cooperate, Malfoy," she said, quietly.

Draco, who was standing next to the coffee table, slouched into a nearby chair, sighed and balanced the book on the back of his index finger.

"Fine," said Draco, opening up the diary.

He knew that she was right…as always. Draco repeated the passage and watched as Hermione's brows furrowed at this. He also watched as her face began to go a crimson colour as if she was trying to hold something back.

"I think you're a very attractive male, Draco, despite the fact that you are rude, a sexaholic and hate me," she suddenly blurted out, but covered her mouth in shock.

"Huh?" asked Draco suddenly standing at this sudden outburst.

"I…I…don't know why I just said that," said Hermione, trying to avoid Draco's gaze.

Draco smirked. _I wonder,_ he thought.

"Perhaps I should read you some more…" began Draco, but Hermione held her hands up in protest.

"No! I think that Hailienna and Daniel put a spell on the diary…or something…that makes a person say things they don't mean…" began Hermione; though some truth was laced in her words; lies were also present.

She meant every word. She tried to hold it back and for some reason, she knew that the words were going to come out of her mouth. Something was definitely going on with that diary.

"Or…perhaps you were speaking the truth," said Draco, smirking like anything.

"Accio diary," said Hermione suddenly.

The book flew from Draco's hands, and landed in Hermione's. She flipped through the pages…but this time flipped through every page until she came to Hailienna's part; she missed this before, through her hysteria of being stuck in another time.

"Ha! I found a part that I can read," beamed Hermione, looking at Draco, who was frowning at her. "What?"

"You could've asked you know," he said as he slouched back down in the chair, just behind him.

"What ever," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, as she looked back at the diary.

The title of the page read: _"Hailienna's Part"_.

Hermione frowned at this.

"Why would they have separate parts in this diary?" asked Hermione, mainly to herself though.

"Dunno…maybe they were making an account of their life or something…their last year of Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Wow…that is the first intelligent thing I've ever heard you say," said Hermione, a little taken aback by his offer of an explanation.

"Oi!" exclaimed Draco, practically jumping from his armchair and walking over towards Hermione with anger. "I'll have you know that I have very good grades…especially in Potions…thank you _very much_!"

"Oh…I didn't really notice. I just thought that all your dim ideas to make fun of me and my friends were a reflection of your entire intellect," shrugged Hermione, as if Draco weren't in the room, but smiled at her witty comment.

Draco narrowed his eyes, until they were mere slits.

"Oh…you must think I'm the biggest joke…don't you? Just because you're the know-it-all goody two shoes Granger!" said Draco in a dangerous tone, as he had been doing a lot around her. He advanced toward her once again.

"Look…wait…what did you call me?" she asked, frowning at her revelation.

"What? What kind of come back is that? You really should upgrade your insults Granger…" began Draco, his anger gradually slipping away.

"What did you call me, Malfoy?" demanded Hermione, annoyed.

"Erm…know-it-all goody two shoes?" asked Draco, confused, scratching his head.

"That's it! Daniel wrote that about this Hailienna Greniger…could it be…that somehow we are connected with them? From 616 years ago…well…now?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide with realisation.

"What? Impossible…I think your genius is turning psychotic Granger," said Draco, smiling and shaking his golden locks in denial.

"But in the diary entry Daniel said that Hailienna was muggle born and a Gryffindor…just like me!" exclaimed Hermione, trying to get Draco to see the connection she was making was true.

"So what? That isn't uncommon these days," he said in disbelief.

"Not in these times. Muggle borns were few and far between in the 1300s…and why is it that _we_ were the ones to find this book case? Huh? Come on…this could be the key to us getting out of here Malfoy," said Hermione; determination in her brown eyes.

Draco saw this and decided to go along with her theory to prove her wrong.

"Fine…say we are _connected_…why? Why now?" he asked.

"I don't know…we'll have to find out," she said. "Remember…this is still school. We'll have classes to get to."

"Wait a minute…if we woke up in the Head's Common room…wouldn't that mean that we _are_ the Head Boy and Head Girl of this time? Which means…" started Draco, coming to a good point.

"I'm in Hailienna's place…and you're in Daniel's," finished Hermione, her eyes wide as she sighed dreadfully.

A long silence followed, with Hermione and Draco's glances avoiding each other.

"What did she say in her diary entry?" asked Draco, forgetting that the diary had a spell on it.

"I'll see," said Hermione, looking to the diary.

"_It began the moment I laid eyes on the shiny 'Head Boy' badge, fastened on Daniel Munro's robe collar. I loathed him so. He was such an egotistical, rude, sexaholic that had no intellect whatsoever. Well…that's what I had come to believe over the last six years that I had known him. He always picked on me and my very **few** close friends that I had…those few friends that happened to be the two loveliest boys…well…one of them at least. I think he was starting to find out about my parentage; and that wasn't good. I've tried so hard over the years to prove **everyone** that I could be better than a pureblood…even though my parents were Muggles. But they didn't even know that I was muggle born anyway…they just thought I was a very good **pure blooded** witch. I had no idea that I could come to know Daniel in such a way…I had no idea that he could make me feel…happy…like everything is okay; even though its not. The Greniger's and Munro's will never accept each other. It is worrying…I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…that these feuds that our families have will end abruptly – very abruptly. _

_--Hailienna Greniger – Diary Entry 1_

As Hermione read the last line of the diary entry, she observed Draco this time. He had a frown on his face; a strained look.

"No…" strained Draco. "I hate the fact that you know everything, that you're the only one that causes me to feel guilt…you're…very pretty."

Hermione smiled.

"I don't suppose you want me to read any more then, Malfoy," chuckled Hermione, amused.

"Ha, ha Granger. I didn't mean any of that…" began Draco, with bright crimson clouding his cheeks, which looked odd on his white face and clashed with his grey eyes.

"Sure…" began Hermione, but remembered something as her eyes fell on a magical clock on the wall behind Draco. "Oh no…I forgot…classes will start soon.

Draco followed Hermione's gaze.

"Oh…right," said Draco, sighing. "How are we supposed to find out what classes we have?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Malfoy…I suppose we ask around?" asked Hermione.

"…" Draco opened his mouth to say something negative about that suggestion, but closed it. He headed into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

2 days after the disappearance of the Head's, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts, 2005…

"Professor…I knew this was trouble…the way Hermione was going on about it," said Harry, sighing, and looking to his best friend Ron.

"Harry…this was bound to happen sooner or later…" began Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? This could have happened to anyone? So Hermione was just the unlucky one then?" asked Ron hysterically.

"No. This was bound to happen to both Draco Malfoy _and_ Hermione Granger…but those two only," said Dumbledore, looking over his half-moon glasses. "You both must understand…this is something that they must work out on their own."

"What? With that git? How could anyone work out anything with him? He's probably trying to kill her if _anything_," blurted out Ron, forgetting that he was in Dumbledore's presence.

Dumbledore began to wear a stern look, so Ron pocketed his anger away for now.

"Professor…what do you mean? I mean…like Ron said, well, you know that us Gryffindors never get along with the Slytherins. And that Hermione, Ron and I have never got along with Malfoy," explained Harry, trying to reason with the old man; still confused at his previous comment about how Hermione had to work things out with _him_.

"Yes. I am aware of the feuds Harry, but I have recently become aware of something else. Have you ever heard of the names Hailienna Greniger and Daniel Munro?" asked Dumbledore.

The two boys, or should I say, younger men looked at Dumbledore with confusion.

"Err…what did you say their names were?" asked Ron, scratching his messy, red hair and slouching even more in his seat.

"Listen carefully. I only wish that I was able to catch up with Miss Granger myself to tell her this valuable information…it could have helped herself and Mr Malfoy…ah, but it couldn't be helped. Only a bright witch like her would have figured the hidden bookshelf out so quickly…though I doubt she was alone in that," explained Dumbledore.

"You mean you think that Malfoy would have helped her? No way…she would have told us…she would have let us in on it first before Malfoy! She would've let us help her; not Malfoy!" protested Ron, angrily.

"Now, now, Mr Weasley. Draco Malfoy isn't as bad as you all think," further explained Dumbledore.

Dumbledore explained the particulars of Hermione and Draco's predicament. The two boys left Dumbledore's office both confused and slightly angry with Hermione.

**

* * *

A/N:** _What did you all think this time? Huh? A little more is revealed…hehehe! Now you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! But I'm not ungrateful for the reviews I got last time though…so keep it up please. REVIEW! I luv you all,_

_Aurum Potestas Est_

_OH...and by the way...I can't reply to reviews anymore, because apparently are deleting stories and warning people not to do so. Sorry guys...but keep REVIEWING please! Iwant more! But thank you everyone that always reviews!_


	15. Reconnaissance

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another weekend yet again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. This should be longer than the last...but...I won't babble...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Reconnaissance

It had taken Draco and Hermione less than half an hour to get ready for 'school'. Hermione had been so stressed out; she simply used a cleansing spell to clean herself. Draco used the bathroom and laughed at Hermione's stress levels. He acted cool, but deep down; he was just as stressed as Hermione.

"Right," said Hermione, staggering toward the portrait hole.

She still couldn't believe how creepy it was that the Head's Common room was eerily identical, to _their_ common room.

"Right what? All we've got to do is act as if we _actually_ go to this school," said Draco, beginning to head through the portrait hall.

"You're unbelievable," exclaimed Hermione, walking through the hole, following Draco closely behind. "Have you any idea how bad this could turn out? Firstly, we have no books, secondly, we have no time table, and thirdly…how are we supposed to figure out how to get back to _our_ time?"

Hermione pulled Draco's arm towards her, causing him to turn to face her. Draco, a little startled, took on his automatic sneering look…but it turned to a softer look as he noticed Hermione was starting to shed a few tears (though she was facing the ground).

"Look…all we have to do is go to the headmaster's office and get a timetable, okay?" said Draco, feeling sorry for Hermione.

Draco began to lift his hand toward Hermione's face and cupped her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, as Hermione lifted her face up in shock of what he was doing. Draco noticed this, and pulled his hand away quickly. He too was surprised at how he was comforting Hermione.

_I shouldn't be comforting **her**…no matter the circumstance. We'll be back in no time…and then it'll be back to normal. She's a stinking Mudblood…and I'm a pureblood…a Malfoy! _Thought Draco.

**_But she's so beautiful…she was sad, and you comforted her,_ **said another voice in his head.

_My reputation is the thing that counts, we **will **be back soon…I know it. Besides, I'm destined to be with Parkinson…so says my mother. Why am I even thinking otherwise? Hermione is…out of my league._ Thought Draco, snobbishly.

**Stop being an ignorant git. She has something different about her…you know it,** said another, completely different voice…a new voice.

Draco frowned, as he looked into Hermione's beautiful, but glossy, brown eyes. They were frowning and were sad. Why did they always cause him to feel such guilt?

"Why are you staring at me? We have classes to get to," said Hermione. "Maybe we should check back in the room for books…if we are in Daniel and Hailienna's place, they would have already settled in."

All Draco could do was nod. They both looked toward the portrait that was now covering the hole in which they came out.

"Erm…what's the password?" whispered Draco, directing his whisper toward Hermione, by covering his mouth with his hand, but angling it to face her.

"How should I know, Malfoy?" she asked, in a quiet voice, also directing her whisper to Draco.

The portrait was of a serious looking woman, with dark dress. She tapped her foot impatiently.

After several moments of thinking. Draco decided to try something. He shrugged his shoulders. _Well…I've got really nothing to lose,_ he thought.

"Regulus coluber," said Draco in a firm, confident, but slightly snobbish voice.

The woman in the portrait rolled her eyes and remained still.

Hermione looked at Draco who again shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It was worth a try," said Draco, smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as well, but as she turned her head to look at the portrait, a hole faced her. She smiled and walked through the hole. Draco, who was smirking, walked through the hole after her.

A few moments passed. It appeared that Hermione was right. There were books for both Hermione and Draco. Luckily for Hermione, she had all the classes that she usually had, such as Arithmacy (her favourite), Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, Potions was also one of them…but Hermione had that anyway…she just didn't like it.

Draco also had the same classes as he usually had, such as Arithmacy (not _his_ most favourite), Potions (his favourite) and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

After ten minutes of looking for their books, they headed out of their common room. They still didn't know what classes they had, therefore, they didn't know what books to take.

"Will the headmaster be in the same place where Dumbledore was?" asked Draco, as they walked swiftly toward where Dumbledore's office is (well…will be).

"I suppose so," said Hermione, a little out of breath.

She really wasn't the type for physical exercise, no matter how many times Harry, Ron and herself got into trouble…deathly trouble.

As they reached the stone gargoyle that always guarded Dumbledore's office, they realised they didn't know the password.

"Great," sighed Draco, irritably.

Suddenly the stone gargoyle began to turn, as if reading their minds. It quickly turned into the winding staircase that they both knew (well…Hermione knew it). They followed it down until they came to a large, firm brown _oak_ door.

"Come in," they heard a course, but yet, comforting voice.

Could it be that Dumbledore was the headmaster all the way back in 1389?

**

* * *

**

Present time, Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room, 11:00PM…

"What are we gonna do 'Arry?" asked Ron.

He felt much calmer than the day before; the day that Dumbledore told them of the reason why both Hermione and Draco were missing.

"I don't know…you know what Dumbledore said. We can't interfere, Ron," explained Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore got it wrong…maybe Malfoy did something to her," exclaimed Ron.

"Dumbledore never gets it wrong…but things that he said about Hermione and Malfoy…" began Harry, deep in thought, as he looked into the fire embers.

"What? How he reckons Hermione and Malfoy need to realise 'things'? What kind of _things_ would Hermione and that _git_ have to realise…and _together_? Please 'Arry…it makes no sense," exclaimed Ron.

"Shh...you don't want people to wake up do you? Look…maybe we should do some investigating ourselves, you know, a little reconnaissance?" said Harry, his face lighting up with inspiration.

Ron, who seemed to be all down, looked at Harry with a bright smile also.

"That's a brilliant idea! We'll find out what _really_ happened," exclaimed Ron, shooting up from his slouching position in his armchair next to the fire.

"Didn't Dumbledore mention something to do with a secret room in the Head's Common room?" asked Harry, trying to think if that was correct.

"I think so…how will we get into the Head's room?" asked Ron, scratching his head in thought. "This is the type of thing we need Hermione for…all this intellectual stuff is givin' me a headache."

Harry laughed at this, and began to think. After a few moments of silence, he began to form a plan…and a perfect idea of how to get into the Head's Common room.

**

* * *

**

The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, 20 minutes later, the year 1398…

Hermione and Draco sat in the soft armchairs in front of a headmaster, whom looked almost like Dumbledore…the resemblance was amazing. They even acted the same.

"Tell me, Daniel," said the headmaster. "And Hailienna…how did you know that I wanted a small conference before class?"

"Erm…well…" began Draco, trying to think of an answer.

"Well…its common knowledge you know? We heard about the last two Head Boy and Girl…that they ah…were summoned by you," explained Hermione, saving Draco the agony of trying to think of an answer.

Draco looked to Hermione and nodded.

"Well…that's very good of you Miss Greniger…" began Dumbledore, but was cut off by Draco.

"With all due respect, Headmaster…I just wanted to ask a favour. Herm…Hailienna and I have misplaced our timetables. Would you have any spare copies?" asked Draco, calmly, but confidently, despite the fact that he almost said the wrong name for Hermione.

The headmaster smiled.

"Of course," he said. The headmaster pulled out what appeared to be his wand, and out of the tip, formed two pieces of parchment. "There are both your timetables."

"Um…headmaster?" asked Hermione, meekly. She crossed her legs tightly and played with her robes (as she did when she was extremely nervous).

"Please, Miss Greniger…call me Dumbledore," said the headmaster.

Hermione gasped slightly. _It can't be…it must be Dumbledore's great, great, great Grandfather…or perhaps even greater? _Thought Hermione.

Draco shifted in his seat, but appeared to be taking all this new and profound information in his stride. Hermione looked over to him and smiled slightly, without the headmaster's attention (or so she thought) or Draco's. She always admired that about him…except for the times when he'd squeal if something bad was happening to him. Like the time in Third Year in the snow, when Harry had his invisibility cloak on. Hermione's smile faded as she realised Draco was looking back at her. She quickly looked back to 'Dumbledore'.

"What did you want to speak to us about, Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, as she felt Draco's gaze bore into her.

"Ah…yes. I wanted to speak to you about unity," began Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Another 20 minutes later…

"Hmm…that was interesting," said Hermione, breaking the silence as both Draco and Hermione walked up the stair case, back to the halls.

"Yeah. Especially the part where you were staring at me," smirked Draco.

Hermione suddenly stopped at the top of the staircase, slightly red, but also angry.

"Listen Malfoy…" she began.

"Yeah, yeah…we should get to class, Granger, or should I say, Greniger. Doesn't sound like much of a difference in the name anyway," said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione, who had began to walk away as Draco had reminded her about classes, stopped as he said this. She turned slowly, her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Wait…you're right," said Hermione, still thinking.

"What? You're agreeing? That's a good step Granger," said Draco, walking up to her.

"I'm serious. Greniger and Granger do sound familiar," explained Hermione, looking up into Draco's icy grey eyes.

"Let's just get to class alright…we're majorly late," said Draco.

Truthfully, he didn't care about class. He just didn't want to have to help work out the connection Hermione was making. It was a connection that he knew he didn't want to know about. But if he was really true to himself, he would accept that Hermione and he were in this together and that there was a reason for all of this. But Malfoy's are stubborn and cold…it was going to take a lot for Draco's mind to change and there was one feeling that Draco was desperate to cast to the back of his mind. And that involved a certain chestnut haired girl; the one person he just _had_ to be stuck in the year 1389 with.

_Here's much to do with hate,  
but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love!  
Oloving hate! O any thing,  
of nothing first create!_

_--Romeo_

_**--from Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare**_

**

* * *

A/N:** _What did you all think this time? A bit boring, I know…but…it's a lead up to something else…so yeah. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks._

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Yunie Tidus, Charlotte, Cursiveismything, lilpuppy3, Antanaqui, strawberryblueberrykitten, htk-09 _for your awesome reviews! Sorry I can't reply to anyone's comments...I feel bad...but its rules...I don't want my story deleted...believe me! NOW REVIEW MORE PLEASE!**


	16. Snider

**A/N: **_Hey all my loyal readers! Another weekend has come...yes. The things to come...mwahahaha...you have no idea. Anyways...I'll stop babbling...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Snider

_Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
__Throw your mistemper'd weapons  
__to the ground!  
__On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
__Throw your mistemper'd weapons  
__to the ground!_

_--The Prince -- "Romeo and Juliet"_

**Present time, Hogwarts, outside the Head's Common Room, 12:00AM…**

"Right," said Harry, unfolding a large piece of parchment.

It was the 'Marauder's Map'. Harry hadn't used it for a while now, and for a moment forgot the password to unlock the maps' use.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," whispered Harry, looking around carefully to make sure no Professor's would catch them both in the hall way, and pointing his wand at the piece of parchment.

Ron scratched his head, as he leant against one of the walls leading to the Head's Common room and patiently waited for Harry to examine the map.

"Well…the Marauder's Map says that there is another entrance into that room," said Harry, nodding toward the Head's Common room.

"And?" asked Ron, slightly impatient. He was getting quite paranoid, being as it was 12:00AM in the morning, or even later than that.

Harry scanned the map once more, and his brow furrowed, causing his lightning shaped scar to ripple.

"It says that the secret entrance is right…" began Harry, but as he turned his head to where the entrance should be, he stopped in mid sentence.

"Right where?" asked Ron, standing up straight, his arms folded from the coolness of the deserted hallway.

"Well…there," said Harry, in undertones, pointing at a painting, or more like a Muriel that covered the whole of the wall next to the portrait hole of the Head's Common room.

The two boys examined the wall for a moment, noticing that it did not look like a usual portrait painting. The pictures did not move, or talk and the pictures covered the whole wall, from top to bottom, but it was only _that_ wall that had the pictures. It looked quite odd when one thought about it carefully.

"Did you notice that there aren't any portraits hanging on that wall Ron?" asked Harry, frowning once again.

"Yeah. And the pictures on that wall don't move…" began Ron, scratching his head once again.

"Because they're concealing what the wall really is," said Harry, cutting off Ron's rants.

The boys walked forward and touched the wall. It's funny no one had noticed the peculiarity of the wall. Harry felt along the wall for anything odd, and finally he found something.

"Ron…look!" exclaimed Harry, pointing at the place where he had felt it.

"What?" asked Ron as he walked to where Harry was.

"It's a hole…a key hole," said Ron finally.

The boys smiled, but then realised.

"We don't have a key," they said in unison.

**

* * *

**

The Dungeons, Potions Class, 1389…

"Turn to page 487…we'll be learning about the effects of the Polyjuice Potion," said a tall, dark, middle aged woman, wearing black robes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Surely we couldn't be learning something so easy,_ she thought. _We've already covered this in our time…and we're in the same Year._

"Miss Greniger…I _said_ turn to page 487!" yelled the Professor. She pointed her wand at Hermione's text book and it turned to the page specified.

Hermione frowned. _Don't tell me **all** Potions teachers have been like Snape ever since 1389,_ she thought. _It's pathetic. Do they go to Potion teacher school or something? And look, they almost look the same. Snape wears dark robes, he's middle aged…or a bit older and is as dark as this woman. I bet she's Slytherin too._

Draco smiled as he observed Hermione's reaction to the Potions Professor. _Typical Granger,_ he thought. _The teacher reminds her of Professor Snape, though, I must agree._

The teacher asked a question, but nobody put their hand up, except for Hermione and Draco.

"Here we go," said the teacher, rolling her eyes. "Do we have to have a duel to see who will get to answer first again?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and frowned.

"Duel Professor?" asked Draco, frowning, but keeping his confident composure.

"Yes, duel Mr Munro. Last time, I believe Miss Greniger won…perhaps you will do Slytherin proud if you beat her this time," said the teacher, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at, who appeared to be her favourite student.

_What is wrong with this school? A duel in class? Humph…_thought Draco. _This just keeps getting better and better, and what's with learning things a Fifth, or even Fourth Year should know?_

Draco stood, but sat down again.

"I don't think a duel is necessary, Professor. I know Slytherins are better than Gryffindors anyway…it goes without saying," shrugged Draco, smirking Hermione's way.

"I beg your pardon. Why you…" began Hermione, standing up at once.

"I suggest, Miss Greniger, that you sit your know-it-all self back down," said the teacher, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. "10 points from Gryffindor."

Half of the class sighed.

"Silence in my class. Now, Miss Greniger…you have an answer?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, Professor, I do," replied Hermione, a little snobbishly.

"That's Professor Snider to _you,_" said the Professor.

Hermione nodded, and lowered her head, a little embarrassed, but continued.

"Professor _Snider_. The reason for the hair sample to be admitted to the potion is so that the previous potion ingredients can determine which person to imitate, after the long period of brewing has been concluded, due to the DNA that is present in the hair follicles," explained Hermione, as if it was a normal day-to-day question.

Draco, from across the room rolled his eyes at this. _Yeah…but that was an easy question,_ thought Draco, shrugging his shoulders, after this after thought. _But she didn't have to act all know-it-all-ish._

Professor Snider narrowed her eyes. _How is it that both Hailienna and Daniel know all the answers? _Thought Snider. _It's as if they've already learnt the things that I teach. _Snider glared at both her favourite Slytherin student, and her most hated Gryffindor Student, with sceptical eyes.

* * *

After classes had ended that day, Draco and Hermione had many things to discuss. Firstly, they had found out who their 'friends' were. Draco, or Daniel, had a large group he hung around during lunch time. They were all Slytherin of course, and all purebloods it appeared (judging by the way they all talked, acted, etc.)

Hermione, or Hailienna, hung around two boys, and another girl. The girl appeared to be her 'best friend'. Her friends were all muggle born.

It appeared that Draco's friends and Hermione's friends feuded often with each other. One side would think of a prank and would execute it. Soon after this the other side would think of a good retaliation tactic and would execute that as well. It was never ending, but all too familiar to both Draco and Hermione. Some things never changed; but, some things do or perhaps would soon.

"Well, I learned a lot about Hailienna's life today," said Hermione, making conversation with the very quiet Draco.

Draco sat on the couch, dressed in black boxer shorts, and a white button up top (though, a very old fashioned type of shirt – the boxer shorts, although having not been invented in the Muggle world yet, had been invented in the Wizarding world since the 1330's, apparently); reading the diary.

"Really? Fascinating…not!" said Draco, turning to face Hermione.

It was just after dinner time, and Draco and Hermione were practically ready for bed, but weren't going just yet.

"You know, it appears that our 'groups' have been feuding for a while now, ever since First Year," said Hermione, sitting on the couch next to Draco.

"Granger…do you mind? I'm trying to read," said Draco narrowing his eyes in Hermione's direction.

"Look. Will you just leave it for a second? We need to discuss things," said Hermione, frustrated. She folded her arms across her chest, as she always did when she was impatient.

Draco glanced at her folded arms, and then his eyes wondered to her face, with a grin.

"You seem frustrated, Granger. Maybe you should get laid…that'll surely loosen you up. I know it makes me _really_ relaxed afterwards," smirked Draco, placing the book on the coffee table.

The two were facing each other, and there was less than half a metre between their faces.

Hermione, however, did not have a placid look upon her face. Her eyes were narrowed, but was blushing at the same time.

"Look, I'm trying to be rational here, but my patience is dwindling, Malfoy. The fact that we're stuck here in 1389 is not helping it either, one bit!" said Hermione dangerously.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Fine. I know what you're saying, okay Granger? Yes, 'our' groups _are_ feuding…so what?" asked Draco, succumbing to Hermione's rationalism.

"Hello? It said that Daniel and Hailienna were lovers! How can that be if they're at each other's throats 24-7…you seen the way they all acted today," reasoned Hermione, looking into Draco's steel, grey, thoughtful eyes.

She bit her lip in contemplation, and took her eyes away from the blonde. Draco looked at the way Hermione bit her lip, and something inside him did a double flip. He frowned, and…blushed?

_What is wrong with me? What is this feeling? _Thought Draco.

**It's that churning inside your stomach when you see something beautiful,** said that strange voice in his mind.

_No…it can't be. I mean Granger is…_he thought.

**Hermione,** corrected the voice.

_Fine…Hermione…we're enemies. Enemies do not just hug each other at the end of the day and say 'hey, let's make up for all the torment for the past six years',_ he thought.

But he knew that deep down; he just wanted to ravish Hermione right then and there. He knew that Hermione was different to other girls. She wasn't flirty, or slutty, or tarty or dumb – that was for sure. But, at the same time, she was more beautiful than every girl he had ever been with. Hermione just didn't like to 'flaunt' her beauty. Maybe that was why he'd never seen her in the light he was seeing her in now.

"Malfoy? What are you staring at?" asked Hermione, her arms still folded.

"You," said Draco, softly, but picked up the diary once more and began to read it.

Hermione was so astonished by Draco's response; she did not say another word. She just sat there, for quite some time, thinking about…well…_him_.

_I should be thinking about Hailienna's and Daniel's 'story'…not Malfoy,_ she thought, scolding herself.

**_No…you should. Did you see the way he was looking at you? His face was so soft, and loving?_** Said a voice in her head.

**You should kiss him,** said a completely different voice, this time.

Hermione's eyes became wide. How could she think of such a thing? Hermione Granger never thought of…boys. Let alone about a boy, or guy, who was her arch enemy…a guy who absolutely hated muggle born witches and wizards.

"I think we should work together until we get out of her, Malfoy," said Hermione, suddenly.

Draco looked up from the diary and into Hermione's brown, chocolate coloured eyes.

He sighed. _She's right after all…then…after this is all over with, we'll be enemies in no time,_ he thought naively.

He nodded without saying a word. He was still beating himself up for admitting that he was looking at Hermione, though, it was obvious.

How did it come to this? Howhad it come from hating Mudblood's, to tolerating 'one'…to…loving 'one'?

**

* * *

**

Present time, Hogwarts, outside the Head's Common Room, 12:20AM…

"Merlin…we'll never find a key for it…" said Harry, finally, after twenty minutes of searching the area.

"Aha!" exclaimed Ron, a little louder than he should have.

"Shh!" whispered Harry, shushing Ron. "Good. Show me."

Ron pulled his hand out of a vase that was standing on some kind of mantelpiece, and in his hand was a carefully crafted key. It looked as though if you touched it, it would crumble…but it didn't. It was a skeleton key.

"Wicked!" whispered Harry, holding out his hand for Ron to placed the key in.

Ron obliged and placed the key in Harry's awaiting hand. The two boys were perspiring; this was all both very exciting, but, there was an anxious feeling in both their minds also.

Harry lowered the skeleton key in his hand toward the small hole located in the unique wall. The key slid inside the hole perfectly. Harry was sure to turn the key slowly; he did not want to break the only way into the Head's Common room.

"Careful," squeaked Ron, making that face he always made when there was a lot of pressure put upon them.

"Yeah, I'm trying," said Harry, slightly irritated.

Harry turned the key and the hole clicked.

"What did you do? Did you break the key?" asked Ron, apprehensively.

"No, no…it clicked into place, Ron," said Harry, turning to Ron.

Harry took the key out, just in time, as the wall slid upwards rapidly.

The two boys stood at the entrance, both shocked, amazed and…proud. They had solved a puzzle without Hermione. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Now…for the secret book case," said Harry, his face determined.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_What did you all think of this chapter? I have made a little mistake in my story so far, **Yunie Tidus** picked it up! Thank god! Anyways, I just have to clear this up. I said in Chapter10: Love, that Daniel and Hailienna were the first Head Boy and Girl…I believe in the last chapter I said that they were the Second or…well…I made it sound like they **weren't** the first…sorry. But, to make this story (or this part of the story) work, they must **not** be the first Head Boy and Girl. So, from now on…they're **not** the **first** Head Boy and Girl…okay? Thanks…sorry for babbling, but I thought you should know. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _squeakyclarinet, Antanaqui,_** **_i-LuV-cHaRmEd18, Luciferkinz (), loves lover, dracomalfoyus, rkgrl (), Yunie Tidus _and_Some_****for all your awesomereviews and greatly loved. **

**And in case you're wondering. I only say thankyou to who evergives a review for my last chapter. **


	17. The Kiss

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Exams are over and no assignments...and its another weekend! So, good luck to all you readers! Hope you like this one, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The kiss

"_I want to remember this moment, Hailienna," said Daniel, who was wearing the finest black robes I had ever seen. He was brooding, looking over the great lake. It was black in the moonlight.  
_"_Me too, Dan," I said, smiling brightly up at his silver eyes.  
__Dan's platinum blonde hair was sparkling in the moonlight. How he took pride in it.  
__But as I stared at him, for the first time in my life I felt complete. To think that this whole time, Daniel, the pureblood, foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, who just happened to be my arch-enemy, could be the one to complete me; my one and only true love! _

"_Hail's?" asked Daniel, who's smiling face, had turned serious. _

_It was his brooding face; the face he always had after I'd win an argument in class against him. _

_I looked at Daniel with a defiant look; I suppose others would call it my 'know-it-all' look. _

"_Dan…you know I don't like that look that you have…although it is **incredibly**…" I began, pouting my lips, but was cut off by Daniel._

"_Sexy?" smirked Daniel. "You don't need to tell me, my love." He embraced me like I was going to fade at any moment. His strong arms gave me comfort, but at the same time brought fear within me; the tightness of his grip upon me clearly said that he was afraid to let go…something was going to happen…I could feel it. _

"_No…but yes…you are," I said, as tears began to pour down my face. _

"_Look. As I was saying…would…would you marry me?" asked Daniel, not noticing my tears. _

_I gasped. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was surprised. Something wasn't right, I knew it…and yet, I did not question it until the end. And what an end it was…_

"Wow," said Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "It's just like reading a romance novel…a very angst romance novel."

"This is me caring, Granger," said a bored voice, coming from the open bedroom of 'Mr. Munro'.

"Oh shut up. But there is something odd…those words '…foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach…'" said Hermione to herself, frowning.

"What did I do this time, Granger?" asked Draco menacingly, walking into the common room area, with merely boxers on.

"Huh? Oh…I wasn't saying it to you," she said, not looking up from the diary that she held in her hand.

"You said 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach'…those were the exact words you said to me before you punched me in Third Year," Draco said, twitching as memories of that day came back to him. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't utter those words again."

"That's impossible…maybe they were different," she said, grabbing a bunch of her hair and pulling it back (as she did as a habit when she was thinking about something).

"Well, that's what you said. I think I'd know…" began Draco, sighing, and plonking himself down next to where Hermione was sitting on the couch.

"And you remember that moment because?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows questioningly, implying something.

"Well…" he began, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"You mean to say 'well…I remember that day because you pack a sodding good punch and because you looked marvellous, Granger'," said Hermione, smiling at her wit to come up with something so soon. She then went back to the diary.

"Wait just a second," said Draco, pulling on Hermione's arm roughly to turn her to face him, angrily. "I'll have you know that I would not say _that_. I remember that day only because I hate the 'Golden Trio'…especially Potthead…and _especially_ **your** kind. I remember that day because I vowed that I would plot revenge on the supposed fucked up 'Golden Trio', and I did…in Fifth Year."

Hermione held her hand to where Draco was holding her on her arm. It was hurting…he was hurting _her_? She felt tears begin to wallow at the bottom of her eyes.

"And I'll tell you one thing," he said, narrowing his eyes, but as he finally glanced at her eyes properly, he realised Hermione was crying. His face softened a bit and his anger began to subside, but he didn't want it to. He wanted to be so angry at her…for all these years. But the one person, who was the reason for his anger over the years, was not here, and certainly was **not** her. His eyes narrowed once more as he tried _so_ hard to be angry at Hermione.

"How dare you, Malfoy! I thought we agreed we were going to work together to get out of here…and all you do is…_this_?" yelled Hermione, suddenly.

She yanked on her arm, to be free of Draco's grasp, but to no avail.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_! You filthy little…" yelled Draco, but his head suddenly yanked to one side, and his left cheek began to fell like it was hit with a rather large…something. Hermione had slapped him. _Him_? _How dare she_, he thought. He turned his head, very slowly, back to Hermione, who now let the tears streak down her face.

Hermione began to yell furiously at Draco, and Draco yelled back. The whole time through all their screaming, the two never noticed the diary's activity. As they yelled, and as all the anger was wreaked between the two students, the diary began to glow a light green on one side, and red on the other. As Hermione yelled some more, the red glow grew brighter. As Draco yelled, the greenglow grew brighter. Suddenly, when the red and green both glowed to a certain point, the two lights left the diaries and intertwined.

"That fucking slap was uncalled for," yelled Draco, his face a mere inch from Hermione's.

"Of course it was you…you…" began Hermione, but stuttered.

Draco narrowed his eyes, he was so angry…but it was not with her, really.

"Well you know what?" yelled Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" yelled Hermione back.

Draco suddenly leant in and kissed Hermione. Not roughly, although the mood would have caused it to be rough…but it wasn't. It was a soft, loving kiss.

**

* * *

**

Present time, Hogwarts, the Head's Common room, 12:30AM…

"Merlin!" mouthed Harry, as his eyes wondered around the Head's Common room.

"They really get a good deal here, being Heads…don't you think 'Arry?" asked Ron, also marvelling at the vastness, quality and beauty of the room.

"Yeah…look…we better hurry and look for that room," said Harry.

"I already found it!" exclaimed Ron. "Wow…its so…"

"White?" asked Harry, finishing Ron's statement.

The two boys walked towards the white room and stepped inside. There was a bookshelf, but with no books upon it.

"Great…there's a white room, with one bookcase, with no books in it," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me we stayed up just to find that there's nothing in the bloody 'secret' bookshelf," moaned Ron.

Harry began to walk back out of the white room. "Come on, Ron…there's nothing here."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm bloody tired anyway, mate," he said, yawning, walking toward Harry.

As Harry and Ron were walking out, something caught the corner of Harry's eye. He turned toward the coffee table in the centre of the room. There was an open book lying there. Harry left Ron's side and walked toward it.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ron, who hadn't noticed that Harry wasn't next to him anymore. "Harry? Am I talking to my bloody self?" Ron turned to find that Harry was over near the coffee table behind him. Ron sighed.

"Thanks for telling me you were over there…it's not like I was making a fool of myself by talking to…well…myself," said Ron sarcastically, walking to where Harry was looking at something with wide eyes.

"Well…one, there's no one to see how much of a fool you looked, and two…well…there's something interesting here, Ron," said Harry, looking at a large book with a picture of a notebook on one of the open pages.

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"I think Dumbledore will know…maybe it's that book he was talking about," said Harry.

Ron just nodded. He was too tired to question it anyway.

_

* * *

The gentle sin is this:  
__My lips, two blushing  
__pilgrims, ready stand  
__To smooth that rough  
__touch with a tender kiss. _

_**--Romeo-- "Romeo and Juliet"**_

**Saturday, the Head's Common room, 2 minutes later, 1389…**

Draco had moved his hand from Hermione's arm, where there now was red marks, and gently held Hermione's cheek. _How could he be so rough with her?_he thought.

Hermione had firstly been surprised, but for some reason, did not pull away and closed her eyes; to be enveloped in the passionate kiss of love. That is what she felt when she kissed Draco. Love. But how can two people one moment be yelling at each other from hate, then end up kissing passionately with love? This is what was running through Hermione's mind, which caused her to pull away from the kiss. As soon as she did, the two began to blush, profusely, but never taking their eyes off one another.

"How…why…" began Draco, frowning and gasping for air.

Obviously kissing for over 5 minutes with no proper breath from the mouth can do that to a person.

"I don't know," said Hermione, who was equally as puffed out. She finally looked away from Draco's silver, grey and searching eyes. "I don't know."

**

* * *

A/N:** _Yay! They finally kissed. But something else was at work…or was it their true feelings? Hahaha! I'm sure you'll all figure it out in time. What did you all think? Do you think I made them kiss too soon? I just want to know, because if they did…I can surely drag the romance on longer. Anyways. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Sheryl _(who reviewed my first chapter and is from Sin City forums, a D/Hrm forum btw), _squeakyclarinet, Slayer5767, Antanaqui, h cat, spotzplaya888, tornthrough, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18, Some, mysteriouscharm _and_Skie _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews! You know I mean it...I'm just sorry I can't reply, but I do read every single review, trust me!**


	18. Chosen

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! This is a little bit longer, this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it! I loved writing it...anyways...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Chosen

"_Filthy Mudblood!" I yelled. "How dare you…"_

"_How dare I? How dare **you** accuse me of such a thing," Hailienna yelled back. _

_I knew that I was right…I had a good feeling that Hailienna was muggle born. To be honest though, I didn't care that she** was**…but I had to keep up reputation didn't I? I was a Munro for goodness sake. We're rich, have a lot of power with the Wizamagot and several departments in the Ministry of Magic, but most of all, a hate for all "mudbloods" and a love for all purebloods. _

_As she said her last comment, I looked around to check to see if anyone was in the darkened hallway. Hailienna looked behind me to see all the happenings going on at the Halloween feast, but I closed the large Great Hall doors so that it was only her and I in the hallway. The anger was seething inside me, as I strided angrily towards her; my black cloak ruffling behind me._

"_I know the truth, Greniger…you can't fool me! Mudbloods have no place in this world…my father…" I began, in a low, dangerous tone. My face was merely a few inches away from Hailienna's…I could feel her hot breath on my neck, as she looked up into my eyes, but she interrupted me when I began to talk about my father._

"_Your father fills your mind with lies…can't you think for yourself? Even if I **was** a muggle born, what would it matter? How would it disadvantage you? Seriously," I said, also whispering._

_I opened my mouth to retort, but nothing came out. I closed it again, defeated for now. She was right…I didn't care, and my father did lie to me. I wasn't naïve. I got good grades…I've always been almost second to Hailienna, so I knew when my father was manipulating me; and he was. But even so, I didn't want Hailienna to have the last say, nor did I want her to know that what she said was true. _

"_My father does not rule my life! I…you…you don't know anything, Greniger!" I said, raising my voice a little. _

"_Really? I bet you your father is the one who started this stupid feud, Munro. It's all for nothing…I'm a person, just like you…a witch! Why are you acting like this? I thought we had come to an agreement…you said that you would be civil this year because of our Head duties," she said, blinking a little more than the usual. Her eyes began to gloss up. My heart wrenched as her golden brown eyes saddened. Why was it that I always felt guilty when Hailienna cried? We were enemies for Merlin sake…why did I care? All I knew was that this year had been different so far and I was starting to…fall for Greniger. _

Hermione came out of her bathroom and out of her room (into the Common room) to find Draco reading the diary again. Every day, they would take turns to read 'their part' of the diary. It was all so intriguing for them, especially Hermione. It was as if the diary called to them each morning. They actually tried to beat each other to get up in the morning so that they could read their part before the other.

"Hey! Damn…I didn't think you'd be up that early, Malfoy," said Hermione, frowning. She dried her hair vigorously with a red towel down the left side of her chest.

Draco, who had just finished reading one passage of Daniel's journal entries, smirked, but did not lift his head up from the diary.

"Oh…I bet you're so funny. Well, you'll be the one to suffer tonight!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling defiantly.

"Oh really, Granger?" asked Draco, finally looking up. He was sitting on an armchair that faced her bedroom (well, both the rooms).

"Yes. It's going to be a very long day for you, indeed, with all the classes. It's only 5:40am you know," she said, sitting on the couch and plonking her towel next to her.

Hermione sighed, but remembered the last time they were on this couch…_together_. It was one week ago. They both tried to forget it by not talking about it…ever. But it was on both their minds…the diary made sure of that. But it actually didn't have to work that hard, the feelings that the diary found within both Draco and Hermione were already there and didn't really need to be fostered. So, it bided it's time…it knew that Draco and Hermione would follow the 'right' path – well, would do what the diary needed. All it really needed to do was to sometimes give them that…push.

"We'll see, Greniger," said Draco, but didn't realise he referred to her as the 1389 her.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, after classes, Head's Common Room, 1389…

Draco lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. _Damn Granger…she always has to be right,_ he thought. _I am bloody tired._ He was about to doze off when Hermione entered the room with a loud bang. Draco sat up immediately and narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"What?" she asked, angrily, picking up her books that had fallen as she entered.

"I really want to get out of here," said Hermione, sighing irritably. "You know what? I'm sick of people calling me Mudblood. I'm sick of EVERYTHING HERE!"

Draco was fully awake now, especially after Hermione yelled the last part.

"And don't you bloody start, Malfoy!" she yelled, snapping her head toward where Draco was sitting, but then her face softened a little.

Draco was sitting in, but only his boxers. Her face reddened a little, and she strided toward the bathroom in hopes that Draco did not see it. He did…but paid no mind to it.

"You're right," he said finally, getting up to go and talk to Hermione in the bathroom.

Hermione turned to face Draco at his room entry to the bathroom. She was in the middle of washing her hands.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say…" she began, but was cut off.

"Yes, yes…I said you're right," he said, rolling his silver eyes at her. He folded his arms and leant against the door frame, watching and observing Hermione as she went back to washing her hands.

"I've learnt a lot over this last week," Hermione said abruptly, as she began to dry her hands.

"Yeah? This is me caring," he said looking up to the ceiling with no expression whatsoever.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm serious…we're missing out on our most important year, Draco…I mean…Malfoy. Our NEWT's are this year," whined Hermione, sighing. She walked into her room, and Draco followed, frowning at how she called him by his first name, but didn't really worry about it.

This was common practice these days for them. They talked a lot in the morning, but mostly at night about school, the diary and other things…just not about the kiss.

"Don't you think I know that? You're not the only one who cares about their grades, Granger," drawled Draco, rolling his eyes once more while Hermione's back was turned.

"Look…I have a suspicion that our ticket out of here is through that diary. We have to do something to trigger our transportation back to our time," concluded Hermione finally, after a few moments silence as she got ready for bed (though she wasn't going to get changed while Draco was in the room, of course!)

Draco, after Hermione got what she needed from her trunk (or Hailienna's trunk) at the foot of her four poster, sat on it lazily and leant against on of the posts of the bed, with his leg up and rested his arm on top of it. His head rested motionlessly against the post and he realised how much Hermione's deduction could be correct. It was the diary that teleported them to this time in the first place anyway, therefore, it could be the way out too.

"So…what do we have to do?" asked Draco finally, without opening his eyes.

"Well, something must have happened between Daniel and Hailienna. I mean…it's their diary that teleported us here. Maybe they put a charm on their diary so that whoever read it would be transported to their time so they could right their wrongs or something," said Hermione thoughtfully. She sat down on the other side of her trunk and looked at Draco expectantly.

"Maybe…" thought Draco, placing his palm on his forehead.

"Or maybe it wasn't someone random, it had to be two people…like it said in the rhyme to open the door to the white room, remember?" asked Hermione, looking up at Draco who had his eyes closed.

_He looks so…attractive and cute,_ thought Hermione. _Wait…I can't think that! He looks quite tired too – why is he frowning? Maybe something's wrong…_

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, suddenly.

"Nothing…why would _you_ care anyway, Granger?" Draco asked.

"I…I don't. It's just, well…I'm just being human; I'm naturally caring, I suppose. Unlike some people who are cold hearted, rude, selfish, prejudiced and did I mention rude?" exclaimed Hermione, angrily.

_Teach me to care for **Malfoy**…I shouldn't have bothered,_ she thought.

_**You love him…that's why,** _said a voice in her mind.

_Please…now I'm really going crazy, _she thought.

**_Come now…you're concerned for him because you're attracted to him,_** said the voice again.

Hermione frowned. Why was she thinking these things?

Draco sat up and stared at Hermione. Her eyes began to get glossy. She blinked more than necessary, which were the signs that she was trying to hold back tears. His heart wrenched and he thought back to Daniel's diary entry.

"_My heart wrenched as her golden brown eyes saddened. Why was it that I always felt guilty when Hailienna cried? We were enemies for Merlin sake…why did I care? All I knew was that this year had been different so far and I was starting to…fall for Greniger."_

_My feelings, exactly,_ thought Draco. _Hang on…why is it that a lot of things that Daniel went through are similar to what I've been through? Or the feelings I feel are almost exact…even some words I've said to Granger?_

Draco looked back to Hermione and frowned in thought. This all made sense now. They were chosen.

"Look…" began Draco, and sighed before he began again. "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine."

"Was there anything interesting in the diary entry you read this morning?" asked Hermione, not looking into Draco's eyes; afraid he might see her tears.

"Not really," lied Draco, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the post on the bed, once more.

"Hey…maybe it's our job to prevent Hailienna and Daniel from dying!" exclaimed Hermione, suddenly, with an idea. "It says in Hogwarts: A History that a Hailienna and Daniel died tragically. Apparently they were in love…they were going to marry each other, but there was a complication."

"What kind of complication?" asked Draco, opening his eyes and directed his gaze at Hermione.

"Well, for one, Daniel was pureblood and Hailienna was muggle born, two, their families were feuding at the time and three, they were going to get married in secret I believe, but Daniel did something…it wasn't clear as to what actually happened in the Hogwarts: A History text book. But, the results of both their deaths showed that Daniel was poisoned and Hailienna was stabbed in the heart. Apparently their wands were not with them…odd though," explained Hermione.

"Interesting…so how are we supposed to prevent them from dying?" asked Draco, frowning.

"We _are_ them…well…we're in their place for the moment. All we have to do is trace their steps up until that moment…or…don't die," said Hermione. "We have to find out more about our families and what really happened to them."

"Maybe we'll have to retrace their steps," said Draco, thoughtfully.

"Yes, but only after we've gathered more Intel about ourselves…or…them," said Hermione.

Her tears had dried up. Logical thinking always diverted her thoughts about emotional things, which is sometimes why she devoted most of her time to school work at Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Hermione walked toward the bathroom with her pyjamas, ready to get changed. She closed the door and he heard rustling going on behind the door. He smirked as he tried to imagine her getting changed. Of course, he regretted it straight away as a 'certain' feeling began to erupt…below. His eyes widened. Suddenly he heard door open from the bathroom. He calmed himself and stared at a small female figure with curly, chestnut hair flowing behind her, as she walked in.

Hermione stopped dead still, staring back at Draco's cold, grey eyes; they were piercing her.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

There was no response from Draco.

"Why are you still in my room? I thought that me getting dressed was an indicator that one, I want to go to bed, and two, that you have to get out."

Draco smirked, got up from her trunk without taking his eyes off Hermione and walked out to his room.

Hermione walked over to close the door, which Draco neglected to do. But as she did so, Draco walked in front of her, suddenly. He leaned his arm against the door frame, caging Hermione in, who had her back to the door frame in which he was leaning.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly, as he leaned in closer toward Hermione.

Hermione's heart beat quickened and she looked up into Draco's eyes. Just as Draco's face was merely centimetres from Hermione's, he pulled away and strided back to his own room.

**

* * *

A/N:** _What did you all think this time? More is revealed, I think. I know that its taking a while for them to kiss properly and everything…but if I just make them kiss now…its kind of stupid and OOC…even more than it is now. I mean, they have to work up to it, when the emotions are flying and when their characters are tested, etc. you know? Anyways…sorry if you're really dying for them to properly kiss, etc. Anyways. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Brittasia, tornthrough, mysteriouscharm, Mz Hellfire, Luciferkinz (), Antanaqui, i-LuV-cHaRmEd18 _and _Some _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews...no really...they are GREATLY loved! So thank you. **


	19. Family Ties

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit longer, so be warned. I can't believe this is the 19th chapter already...oh well, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Family Ties

"_I want you to remember, Draco, image is everything. Don't you understand? Mudbloods are filth…would you bother to chat up a homeless person? Would you play with the rats? No. That's what Mudbloods are…they're homeless and are infected. They infect pure-blooded people…that's all they're good for, Draco," said Lucius, coldly, as he took a mouthful full of medium, rare red meat. _

_Draco sat at the other end of the long dining table, quietly eating his food. He knew that what his father said wasn't true. He was 15 yrs old; he already knew right from wrong, he knew that 'mudbloods' were just people, as were purebloods – but he wanted to make his father proud . Lucius was just giving Draco his usual speech just before school commenced, as he always did. _

"_Don't disappoint me, Draco," finished Lucius, after finally chewing all of the meat and swallowing it._

"_No…I won't father. I'll make sure that Potter, Weasley and especially that Mudblood will get what's coming to them, as always, father," said Draco, without emotion. _

_That's how it was with Lucius and Draco. Draco was simply an heir, but in order for him to be the 'heir' that Lucius hoped Draco to be, he needed to be 'pushed' to uphold the family name – the pureblood family name. _

_Lucius would do anything to make sure his family was not tainted. _

Draco woke up suddenly. His face was smeared slightly with hot sweat, but some of it was mixed with salty tears; tears that should have been shed long ago about this particular moment in his life. He shut his eyes and opened them again. His eyes focussed on the detailed murial on the ceiling. It appeared to be moving. He shook his blonde locks and sat up.

It had been a month now, at least, that he and Hermione had been 'stuck' in _this_ time. Draco smiled, now, as he thought of Hermione. They had stayed, living in the same quarters without their friends, without anyone familiar (apart from Dumbledore – who seemed similar to the Dumbledore from their time) for over a month, and they hadn't killed each other. In fact, it was far from it. If anything, they had grown closer.

_If father knew, he would kill me,_ he thought. He then began to smirk. _Granger fancies me…she knows it._

And the only thing keeping him from admitting that he too, 'fancied' Hermione was Draco repeating on thing over and over in his head. _I'm only using her until I get out of here._

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts, the Slytherin Common room, one month and a half later, present time…

Rumours had gone around the school as to where the top two Seventh Year students had gone. Some rumours were close to the truth, but not really. Most were the inner workings of 'Chinese whispers' which caused the rumour that was close to the truth to…well…not be close to the truth. Eventually Pansy Parkinson finally accepted that Draco was gone, maybe not forever, but he was gone. She moped around the common room every night; staying up 'just to see' if Draco had perhaps returned. But every night, she was utterly disappointed.

Tonight, Pansy was sitting in front of the fire, thinking of Draco. But suddenly she began to think of what she had become. She used to be an innocent sort of girl. She used to always laugh at the girls that were 'whipped' by their boyfriends, but now she realised, she was _that_ girl. How had it come to this? She _did_ actually love Draco. Pansy knew that Draco didn't love her back, but she was so determined to be with him, she did everything he wanted…_everything_. One day he decided it was time to 'explore'…sexually. There was no one else but Pansy. She didn't object because she knew that if she did, he would never 'accept' her again. From then on, it was a pattern. Draco shagged Pansy when ever he felt stressed or needed relief.

But as Pansy now looked back on her history with Draco, she realised what she had become. It wasn't her fault really…she was just…there. But she needed Draco to come back; what else was there to do? She didn't do well at school and she didn't have any goals after school finished. Pansy just assumed that she would marry Draco and would use _his_ money.

As for the rumours, Pansy didn't know which rumour to believe. _Has Draco gone off with that Mudblood?_ she'd think. Other rumours were that Draco had killed Hermione and was hiding out so as to not get caught. Only a select few knew the real truth.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor Common room…

Harry and Ron had approached Dumbledore about the book they had acquired from the Head's Common room about a month ago. He seemed disappointed in them for entering the room without permission, but wasn't _that_ disappointed. It seemed like he sort of knew that they were going to do it anyway as he was not surprised to see the book in their hands. Dumbledore explained that the notebook was the key to both Draco's and Hermione's safe return, but, he did not elaborate as to why. The boys did not ask; they didn't think to. Dumbledore had already explained how Draco and Hermione were stuck in another time, due to that book and the notebook that was in their possession, when they had first disappeared. But he only told them what they needed to know to motivate them to uncover the truth on their own. They were yet to do this, which is why he didn't elaborate on most of their questions.

"_Why now though? I mean…why hasn't this happened to any other Head boys or girls previously, Dumbledore?" asked Harry, incredulously. _

"_Well, Harry. Some things are best left unsaid…everything will be revealed when it is meant to," replied Dumbledore, mysteriously, as he always did. "Now if you don't mind, I have an important meeting to get to."_

Ron and Harry had been furious because most of their questions were not answered directly, were either answered partially or not at all. So, they decided to investigate themselves…well…after studying and Quiddich of course!

Tonight they were studying for Divination.

"Okay…tell me the four signs for…working out when death is near?" asked Ron, reading directly from a text book.

"Well…" began Harry as he thought really hard.

Ron began to make woofing noises.

Harry frowned. He knew what it was. He had experienced it in Third Year when Professor Trelawney had seen "The Grim" in his teacup.

"You're not supposed to give me clues, Ron," said Harry, a little amused.

"Why not?" asked Ron. "I'd ask you for a clue."

"Yeah…but that's the point of studying and testing each other, but you're not supposed to give…" began Harry, but stopped when he saw something glowing out of the corner of his eye.

He frowned and looked around to see what it was. His eyes scanned the room and stopped at the window.

"Hey Ron…what is that? Out there?" he asked, as he walked over to the window.

Ron followed him and the boys squinted as they just made out a dark figure down by the lake with a shiny, bright ball floating in the air above him.

"Who the hell would be out in this hour?" asked Ron, yawning from their 'hard' and somewhat late studying.

"Dunno. But I'm going to find out," said Harry, determined.

"Now? We can't be seen out at this hour, 'Arry," whined Ron, trying to convince Harry not to go gallivanting about the school grounds.

"Ron…come on. It's been a while since we've done something..." began Harry, smiling with excitement.

"Dangerous? What…just like when we ran into Fluffy? Remember that? Or the spiders, the werewolf, ahem, slash Professor Lupin?" asked Ron, a little coward like.

"Fine, I'll go myself then," said Harry, a little annoyed.

"No, no…I'll come," said Ron, smiling a little.

"Good then," said Harry, waltzing up to their dormitory to grab the invisibility cloak.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later, behind a bush near the Great Lake…

"What's he doing?" asked Ron, frowning, in a whisper.

"Dunno…talking I think," said Harry. "We need to get closer."

Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak over the both of them and they quietly got out of the bush and made their way closer toward the dark, cloaked figure talking by the lake. Harry turned to Ron, who was about to say something and put his index figure to his mouth – an indication for Ron to be quiet. The boys listened.

"Why has it taken you this long to contact me? The Dark Lord has been waiting patiently, but has been growing impatient of late," said a deep, cold voice.

Harry guessed that it was coming from the ball of light. Was it a form of communication? Who was the man in the cloak? In any case, they needed to see who it was. Harry was already alarmed by what had been said so far. Voldemort must be planning something.

"I'm sorry Father, but, _something's_ happened," said a familiar, yet, shaky voice, from under the dark hood.

"What has happened?" asked the ball of light, appearing to get impatient himself.

"Draco and the Mudblood have disappeared…vanished," explained the voice from under the hood, in a whisper. The figure appeared to look away from the ball of light as he knew what was coming.

"WHAT? YOU IMBECILE! I told you to keep a close eye on those two to make sure nothing happened. And now they're GONE?" yelled the ball of light.

"Father…there were no signs. One day, Drake went to the Head's Common room, like always, as did the Mudblood; the next day…boom. They were just…gone," explained the figure, though still in a whisper.

Harry frowned. He'd heard that nickname before. Only one person called Draco 'Drake'. _Think Harry, think,_ he thought. _That's it!_ Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. His own best friend was working behind Draco's back. Harry smiled a little at the fact that Draco was being had, by his own best friend, but it didn't help him find out what was going on any faster, so he went back to listening to his conversation.

"…alright Blaise…I believe you. I shall tell the Dark Lord, he may have an idea as to what happened. Were there any clues? Any unusual behaviours of Draco that you noticed? Something odd that he did? Anything? Or of the Mudblood?" asked the ball of light.

Blaise thought for a moment.

"There was a book. I seen Draco come out of Pansy's room one night carrying a small book in his hand; one that had been shrunk of course, but I know this because I was following him," explained Blaise finally.

"You know that the Mudblood and Draco's relationship is of importance to the Dark Lord's plans, don't you Blaise?" asked the ball of light.

"Yes Father," said Blaise, dronily.

"Good. Contact me in two days, at the same time…you know what to do," said the ball of light, just before lowering into Zabini's outstretched hands and dulling until there was no light emanating from the ball at all.

Zabini had his back to where Harry and Ron were standing underneath the invisibility cloak. He bowed his head in thought for a moment before doing a 180 degree turn.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in worry; it was as if Zabini was looking right at them, though it was hard to tell with his hood still over his head. Blaise lifted the hood up from his head and let it fall down his back. He did look right at them…or so it seemed. He smiled slightly and walked right past them; as he did so, he flipped his hood back over his head.

Harry and Ron once again looked at each other, frowning in confusion.

**

* * *

**

Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindor Common room…

"What the hell was that? He was looking straight at us…wasn't he?" asked Ron, trying to prove that he wasn't the only one that saw this.

"Yeah…he was. He was definitely looking at us…but if he's working for his father, and ultimately, Voldemort. Why the in Merlin's name would he let us listen to the conversation?" asked Harry. "What's in it for him?"

As Ron and Harry thought about it more and more…they eventually convinced themselves that Zabini wasn't really looking at them…it just seemed as though he was. But the thought never left both their minds.

"In any case, Voldemort is planning something…and I want to know what," said Harry.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why would it have something to do with Hermione? I mean…and what about the part about how Zabini's father was talking about Hermione and Malfoy's supposed relationship? Fat chance of that happening…" laughed Ron.

Harry laughed with Ron also. Little did they know that this was not a laughing matter…it was real, and very possible.

_

* * *

Father owled earlier, reminding me of what's to come after my last year of Hogwarts…well…the end of this year, really. I'm to marry Paula Porcha. How could I? She's not my type, she's too ordinary and she's just like me…I'd rather marry Hailienna…that's how much I don't want to marry Paula, because anything is better than Paula. _

_Father keeps saying this **one** bloody thing; every chance he gets. 'I want you to remember, Daniel, image is everything…and don't forget it.' How could I bloody forget it? He has said it just before every new year at Hogwarts…I HATE Father, and yet, I want to make him proud? How does that work? I don't know. But he said this in the letter to say that I'm to marry Paula…it was an outrage! As well as this to comprehend – the future marriage I'm to have, with a girl I don't even like – Hailienna looked stunning at the Halloween Ball. I really didn't want to admit it then, but I realise now. Greniger was different from any other girl I'd ever known. From the very first moment I seen her, I was attracted to her; but due to her 'family ties', it would never be. I knew it. But that didn't stop me from trying. _

"I know exactly how you feel…" mumbled Draco unconsciously.

"What?" asked Hermione who was sitting opposite him.

"Nothing. Get back to your book," snapped Draco, feeling angry about his father and about families in general.

Hermione frowned and looked to the ground. She got up and took the book with her. As she stormed past, Draco regretted his remark and closed his eyes in thought.

**

* * *

A/N:** _Ah…the plot thickens, I think. There was a little about Pansy because I kind of feel sorry for her...I hope you all liked it...sorry that this chapter is a bit boring and that I always have a 'journal' piece at the beginning...but you guys have to get an idea of Draco's feelings and how that effects the current situation, etc.I don't know whether you guys actually read my Author Notes, but, I hope some of you do. I'm just hoping that more of you review…but I appreciate what I get anyway. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Brittasia, LIVE ON MUSIC, tornthrough, Anonymous (), kellz (), Antanaqui, mysteriouscharm, beeker986, Mz Hellfire _and _Some _for your great and always loved reviews...okay? Sorry...I just always like thanking my reviewers. **


	20. Creature Catching I

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Yes, I know...I'm late. I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't start my car last night from a friends house...the fuel hose vibrated its way off the carbiretta (not sure how you spell that), so, I had to ring RACQ, etc. etc. So yeah. This chapter is all in 1389, so you should all be happy, I hope...enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Creature Catching I

**Hogwarts, the Great Lake, 1389…**

During the past few weeks since Draco and Hermione had arrived in 'history', they had decided that they had to keep up appearances by hanging around who ever Hailienna's and Daniel's friends were, owling their parents, if their parents owled them, etc. This was mainly so they could learn more about whom Hailienna and Daniel were and their 'stories', apart from the fact that they read their journals everyday.

Today was no different. It was lunch time and Hermione was tagging along with the two boys who were Hailienna's friends along the Great Lake. Hermione suggested to Roy and Howard that they sit on the grass a little above the lakes water edge. This is what Harry, Ron and she usually did. As they lay there, and the two boys talked animatedly, she realised how much she kind of missed Ron's odd behaviour at mealtimes and Harry's laughter at her always correcting him. Were they ever going to get out of this 'situation'? she would think. The two boys suddenly stopped talking as they realised whose group was 'swooping' towards them.

"Look who's coming, Hail's," said Howard, nodding toward the rather large group of Slytherins who were walking like they owned the place.

Hermione looked up suddenly to find a blonde haired boy standing in the middle of the group, with his black robes flowing behind him as he walked, talking and laughing as he always did with his Slytherin friends. Things never changed. Even though they were both in a different time, Draco Malfoy always had to be the centre of attention. It was amazing that even though there was 616 years difference, things never changed. Students still talked about the same things, for girls it would be about boys, for boys it would be about some prank or funny story they heard. Students were still whipped by the Slytherins…well…some were. Not Hermione though.

"Oh, don't worry about them," said Hermione finally, after much staring.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" asked one of the boys walking along side Draco.

Hermione, who now had her back towards the Slytherins who had now come to a halt in front of the three people they hated most, remained silent. To Hermione and Draco, it was like a routine. This kind of situation occurred often in their own time so it was no different now…or was it?

"Nothing…with intelligence," said Hermione finally, after a few minutes silence. She turned around to face the Slytherins who began to encircle the three.

"Push off, Munro!" yelled Roy, suddenly. Howard seemed to back up his friends statement with his eyes; seeing how they seemed to show extreme anger.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've told you Ron, there's no use starting a fight in the middle of the school grounds, it solves nothing," said Hermione, in a very 'matter-of-a-fact' voice, not realising that she had called Roy 'Ron'.

Draco frowned and looked at Hermione with a face that said "you idiot", but did this discreetly. Roy knew that she had done this, but ignored it for now on account to the fact that they were in a 'situation' with the Slytherins.

"No…I don't think I will," said Draco, smirking at Hermione, who was sort of smiling at Draco.

His friends frowned and seemed to notice this, so he suddenly changed his tune. "What are you staring at Mudblood? Come on…let's go before we get infected or something," exclaimed Draco, seeming angry to the others, but was feeling guilty for saying it to Hermione.

As Draco walked off in another direction with his 'friends' along side him, he looked back once and saw the hurt look on Hermione's face.

_Why do I care anyway…we're acting…that's all,_ he thought. Draco was satisfied with that justification for what he had said and thought nothing of it until he got back to their dormitory after classes.

**

* * *

**

Heads Common room, after classes, 1389…

Hermione had been thinking about the words Draco had said to her all day, since lunch. Roy still hadn't asked about the 'slip-up' with his name from earlier, but that wasn't the crux of her annoyance…her hurt. Suddenly the man of her thoughts and hurt arrived.

"Afternoon," said Draco as he walked past Hermione to go to his room.

He put his books in his room and took his robes off. As he walked into the common room again he realised he had not got a response from Hermione at all.

"Hello? I said…" began Draco as he sat down next to Hermione on the couch.

"I know what you said," snapped Hermione, avoiding Draco's gaze.

"…I know that you might…" began Draco, but was cut off for the second time that afternoon by the one girl he used to hate. But that's a big 'used to'.

"Might? Might? I am so sick of you! We're supposed to change the past…not make it worse! You said you weren't going to call me that disgusting word again, Draco…and have you stopped? No!" yelled Hermione, as she got up and sat opposite the couch, not noticing that she had called Draco…well…Draco.

"Look, my friends were suspecting something because _you_ were smiling at me," said Draco, pointing at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was not!" exclaimed Hermione. "Well…even if I was, that's no reason to call me…_that_…and they're not _your _friends. Your friends consists of two overweight bodyguards, a girl who happens to be 'whipped' by you and a sleazy and creepy…guy."

"You mean Zabini? He's not creepy," exclaimed Draco, frowning at Hermione.

"Yes he is…this one time I was in the library and he…never mind," said Hermione, not realising what she was letting herself divulge to Draco.

"No…tell me!" said Draco, interested to see Hermione's reasons for calling his best friend creepy.

"It doesn't matter Draco, the point is…" began Hermione, putting on her thinking expression.

"Why do you keep doing that, Granger? Calling me by my first name?" asked Draco angrily.

"Well I just thought that since we're changing the past to get back to the future…we best start by calling ourselves by our first names. That's the start of unity. You call your friends by your first name," explained Hermione.

"I don't. I call Goyle by his last name, Crabbe by his last name and Zabini by his last name," argued Draco, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"What about Pansy?" asked Hermione, grasping at straws so that she won the argument.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Well, Granger, if you think about that, you'll know why I referred to her by her first name," smirked Draco, relaxing back into the couch. He observed Hermione's reaction as she thought about it.

"Oh," said Hermione, collapsing into her own chair as she closed her eyes in thought.

"Is that why you want me to call you Hermione and you to call me Draco? I'm actually glad this happened Granger…you know why? Because I'm seeing things much clearer now," said Draco, smirking even more than before.

Hermione's cheeks began to glow red and she shot up from her comfortable position, angrily.

"Fine…I just thought that by uniting," began Hermione, through gritted teeth.

Draco lost his smirk and interrupted what Hermione was about to say.

"That what? Well I don't want to…you just can't do that, Granger. You just can't just decide one day, after being enemies for so long that we can just be friends. I can see why this Daniel and Hailienna want us to fix their mess…it's a fucking impossible relationship. Purebloods and muggle-borns just don't mix, so forget sodding unity," yelled Draco.

Hermione was lost for words. What could she say to that?

The truth was, Hermione was covering up for the fact that she had called Draco by his first name. She had accidentally done it. It was just that they had been around each other for so long without other influences, such as their own friends, their own family, etc. that she had just come accustomed to Draco being around.

"You're right…let's just do what we have to do and get out of here," said Hermione, softly, as she began to retreat back to her room.

Draco watched her leave with narrowed eyes still. He sighed as he turned back around to face the portrait hole.

_Damn her…how dare she call me by my first name? We're still enemies…right? After six years of being absolute enemies, one cannot just suddenly decide to be friends,_ he thought.

The fact of the matter was, Draco was afraid. He was afraid that if they started to become friends, the start of it by them referring to each other by their first names, that he would forget; forget his future, what he was to become…and what he was.

**

* * *

**

Care of Magical Creatures Class, just outside the Forbidden Forest…

"Good afternoon everyone!" exclaimed an ecstatic voice.

Hermione stood next to her two 'friends', Roy and Howard. Draco stood around his _many_ Slytherin friends, though he watched Hermione carefully, yet tactfully.

The Care of Magical Creatures Professor was much like Hagrid, and seemed to be very good at her job. Her name was Professor Lexine. She was human and in her mid forties, Hermione deduced. Professor Lexine was a very good teacher that believed that the more experience with creatures for the students, the better.

"Today we are going to learn about various creatures, but if you open your books to page 515, you will find some of the creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest," explained Professor Lexine, with a smile. "The lesson today will be theory on those creatures, and then tonight, we will be going into the Forbidden Forest for a small test on your knowledge. You will be partnered up with the person I call out."

The class gasped at this.

"G-going into the F-forbidden Forest, Professor?" squealed a girl; one of the girls that seemed to like hanging around Draco's group.

"Yes, Partridge, we _will_ be venturing into the Forbidden Forest. And before you start, Mr Munro, and before you start complaining, this little 'test' has been approved by Dumbledore," explained the Professor, looking directly at the blonde in question.

"It better be," snapped Draco, rudely at the teacher; narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh it is. All you have to do is collect a few creatures that lurk in the forest and bring them back using the methods stated in the text book. But you must be very careful, and must implement defence tactics as well, in case of confrontations with _other_ creatures whilst you're out there. Dumbledore agreed with me about this test because seeing how you're all in Seventh Year now, you should start learning how to handle such situations," explained Professor Lexine.

The students took this in very slowly and suddenly the reality of this test started to sink in for a few students.

"This is rubbish…its dangerous!" exclaimed Draco, outraged; stepping further into the circle that had developed around the teacher, as it always did every Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"No, Mr Munro…it is not rubbish, though a little dangerous. This test will count toward your NEWTS. Now, if there aren't any more questions, I will now call out your partners," said the Professor.

Hermione sat on a rock that was nearest her and Roy and Howard followed. They listened for their names.

"And lastly…hmm…Munro and Greniger?" said the Professor.

Hermione noticed how surprised Professor Lexine appeared to be. Why would she be so surprised if she was the one who compiled the partner list?

"Well…anyway, you are all to meet me here at 9:00PM with your partners," explained the teacher, who was still bedazzled. "Now, for the remainder of the lesson and after classes finish, you may research and read about the different various creatures that are present in the Forbidden Forest. The rest of the details about your test will be given to you at 9:00PM tonight, now, go and research."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They both looked away in disgust as everyone was expecting them to react this way. Each of their friends comforted each of them for being 'unlucky' for having their enemy for their partner.

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

**_-- Juliet -- "Romeo and Juliet"_**

**

* * *

A/N:** _What did you all think of this chapter? Certainly more Draco and Hermione interactions and definitely more in the next chapter as it will be them catching the creatures together…as a 'team'. I did this especially so they can get some bonding time…so…you'll have to wait for that in the next chapter. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Some, Brittasia, daretodream322, frenchpiment, Antanaqui, bookxluver, ScottishHeather, Randomgrrl22 (), i-LuV-cHaRmEd18 _and _Mz Hellfire _for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming please...I love you all!**


	21. Creature Catching II

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another Friday, and since my computer is being taken into Harvey Norman tomorrow...I've got to make the most of it tonight, so, enjoy the story!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Creature Catching II

**Hogwarts, the Heads Common Room, 8:30PM, 1389…**

The night of 'judgement' had arrived, and like all tests, hard or easy, Hermione seemed to always worry. Despite the fact that Draco and she weren't even in _their _real time, Hermione still believed in striving to be the best in the class…which she was anyway – especially since classes were quite easy, compared to Hogwarts in 2005.

"I don't know why you're worrying Granger," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Besides…you're partners with me! What more could a girl like you want?" Draco smirked playfully as he did this.

Hermione scowled. Draco's laid back and playful attitude wasn't helping her stress in the slightest.

As she ran from room to room, searching for what appeared to be missing notes, Draco simply watched from the couch facing the rooms; his smile getting wider and wider. Suddenly as Hermione made her fifth circle and came to a stop at the junction between her room and Draco's, his smile widened even more.

"What are you smiling at, Malfoy? We have a test…and you better not screw it up!" she yelled, but pouted at the end of her outburst and folded her arms; narrowing her eyes at Malfoy.

"Come on, Granger…this is easy stuff. We've learnt about these creatures in Fourth and Fifth Year…we're so much more advanced than everyone put together at this school," said Draco, after having his fun.

"I know…but still. We didn't have to catch them though," explained Hermione, retreating to the couch after deciding that the chance of finding her notes were slim.

Silence followed this.

They hadn't made much progress with plans to escape this time. Both Draco and Hermione had sent owls to 'their' parents ('their' parents being Hailienna's and Daniel's parents), but 'their' parents had not yet owled back. They had found out the addresses of 'their' parents via friends.

Draco leaned back on the headrest of the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. He had changed back into the school robes already; so had Hermione, but he wanted to collect some thoughts together. He opened his eyes to find Hermione doing the same as him. He observed her, not realising Daniel's and Hailienna's notebook nearby seemed to be glowing slightly green.

_Hermione looks so…beautiful,_ he thought, as he inwardly smiled. _The way her hair curls; the way her brow furrows every time she's in dilemma; the way her white skin shines against the lights…wait…what am I thinking? _Draco paused his thoughts for a moment and looked out the window at the darkened skies. He then turned his head toward the clock on the wall facing him. It was 8:40PM already. _Tonight **is** going to be hard with Granger being my partner; in fact…this whole situation is hard. If I don't watch out, I might end up falling for her…or have I already? I'm soft on her…I don't call her Mudblood, and if I do, I feel guilty. What have I become? Or what was I before?_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Well, we better get going," said Hermione, smiling and breaking the silence. "…what are you staring at?"

"What? Nothing interesting," said Draco, covering up for what he _really_ thought he was staring at.

Hermione frowned, a little hurt it seemed. Draco saw this, but bit his tongue; he didn't want to show any of his emotions…which is what his father had eventually taught him over the years.

Draco followed the quiet Hermione out of the portrait hole; the diary in his hand and the Care of Magical Creatures textbook in Hermione's hand.

**

* * *

**

9:00PM, outside the Forbidden Forest…

As students arrived, some a little frightened, the Professor gave them a piece of parchment, describing the particulars of this 'test'. The piece of parchment read as follows:

_Care of Magical Creatures Sub-test no. 1_

_Instructions:_

_With the partners in which you have been assigned, you are to find and successfully capture 5 species of Magical Creatures, by placing them or luring them, each into a separate cage (provided) from the Forbidden Forest. You are to find and capture them in the way specified in the Care of Magical Creatures text book. If you fail to do this, marks will be deducted. The competencies marked will consist of teamwork, knowledge and understanding, investigation, evaluation, communication and performance. _

_This test is one of team work as well, so keep this in mind. No students are permitted to leave the Forbidden Forest for any reason, unless you have caught all five of your Magical Creatures, or if you are in mortal danger. _

_If a confrontation occurs with another powerful and dangerous magical creature, simply fire off a red spark up into the air. A professor will find your location and will handle the situation. _

_If you are too deep in the forest, in which no Professors will be able to see your red flare, there are several 'safe houses' in which the entrances are marked by two red poles, 5 feet high. The password for entry is "Gateaux Memoir". As soon as you enter the two red poles, your surroundings will change to its true form; a large cabin. _

_As this test was scheduled for today (a Friday), if the situation called for you to use the cabin, you are required to stay the night. _

_The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place._

_You are to find and capture:_

_A Billywig  
__A Bowtruckle  
__A Doxy  
__A Diricawl and  
__A Hinkypunk_

_Good luck!_

As Hermione got handed a piece of parchment, she began to read. She looked up in under five minutes and waited for Draco to do the same. They sat on two stumps that were near where Professor Lexine was handing out the parchment. Hermione frowned.

_Safe houses,_ she thought. _Why would Dumbledore have sanctioned this test in the most dangerous place known to all the students…especially at this time of day?_

It was as if Draco read her thoughts. Suddenly he said aloud: "This is rubbish! You can't send us out there…it's…" he began.

"What? Is Munro scared?" sneered Roy, who had just arrived with Howard.

Hermione had arranged previously with her friends that she'd meet them when they got to the Forbidden Forest entrance and she would make her own way there.

"You wish, Weaselby…I mean…" began Draco again, but was cut off by Roy.

"Don't you call _me_ a weasel…ferret boy!" yelled Roy, angrily.

Hermione jumped up and held Roy back from trying to hit Draco. Draco stood and stared, smirking at Roy (which flared him up even more). But as he did, he realised what Roy had just called him.

_Is it me, or am I back in our time? Roy just called me 'ferret boy'…despite the fact that I hate that name; something's going on here,_ thought Draco.

Hermione, after reasoning with Roy, in which he finally backed down, came over to Draco with a stern look.

"I wish you would just help to _not_ escalate things sometimes, Malfoy," whispered Hermione, rolling her eyes as she plonked down next to him again on a stump.

"Hey…why are you sitting next to him, Hails?" asked Howard, eying Draco with scepticism.

Draco eyed him back.

"Look…I am partners with him aren't I? Besides…we should show some unity. We are in our Seventh Year aren't we?" reasoned Hermione, but was just trying to fix her mistake. She had totally forgotten that Hailienna and Daniel were seen as _absolute_ mortal enemies.

Roy and Howard just stared at Hermione with shock, awe, but most of all anger.

"How can you say that, Hailienna? He's a stupid, aristocratic, discriminative git!" yelled Roy, a little too loud.

Professor Lexine, who was still handing out pieces of parchment to the last of the students, who were now coming in dribs and drabs, looked over at Roy.

"Mr Wexley…that is quite enough. I'm sure Mr Munro already knows that," she said with a smile.

Draco scowled at her menacingly, and then back at Roy, but, Hermione touched his forearm slightly as a silent plead. He looked down at her beautiful, yet forlorn brown eyes and couldn't help but back down.

"Now…that you're all here. Read the parchment that has been given out to you," said the Professor, focussing her attention on the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was dark and cold and if someone had been spying; trying to see the gathered students surrounding the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, they would only see condensation filling the air.

After a few minutes' silence, and rustling of parchment as the students read, Draco and Hermione who had already finished reading their instructions glanced around their surroundings. There were about 75 small cages lined up behind the Professor, who was pacing up and down the line of them as the students read.

"Right," said Lexine, who had noticed that everyone had finished reading.

She glanced behind the students. It appeared that another person had joined them.

"Professor Dumbledore will supervise the test to ensure the safety you all," continued Professor Lexine.

"May I give you a word of warning, students," began Dumbledore, in a hoarse, but wise voice.

The students straight away looked up to him.

"Do not lose that parchment and remember the safe houses depicted on the back of the parchment," he explained further, though he seemed to look particularly at Hermione and Draco. "That is all. Good luck!"

All the students, including Draco and Hermione, flipped the parchment over to reveal a map of the Forbidden Forest. It had at least five red dots, revealing where several safe houses were.

_I don't think we'll need to go to the safe house anyway,_ thought Hermione. _Malfoy was right…these are easy creatures to find and catch. We'll be finished in no time._ Hermione tried to keep positive, trying to ignore the fear that enveloped her when she looked into the forests depths before her. She never forgot the Second Year when Harry, Ron, Draco, Hagrid, Fang and herself ventured into the forest as detention.

"Now, move into your groups of two," ordered Lexine, sternly.

All Hermione could hear was the sudden shuffle of grass as all the students found their partners. Most people had partners they disliked. Hermione was already with hers. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly.

"What?" whispered Draco, when he noticed her looking at him.

"Nothing," smiled Hermione.

Suddenly, the Professor pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cages. Five flew to each group of two and landed in front of every student's toes.

"There is no time limit, only that all students are expected to be back by midday tomorrow. You may consult the text book if you wish. Follow the safety instructions if you come across trouble, good luck! Your test starts now," explained Lexine, after putting away her wand.

_

* * *

We were walking together around the Great Lake. It as glazed over by ice, due to winter, but it was beautiful. Daniel was called to Professor Snider's office for a moment and I was left alone. He told me to wait for him and that he would be back as soon as possible. I waited. _

One hour later, Draco and Hermione were venturing through the Forbidden Forest cautiously. Hermione was reading from the text book and Draco was executing the capturing of the creatures, as Hermione explained how (just in case he forgot). So far, they had caught three of the required species: the Billywig, the Doxy and the Hinkypunk.

The two were approaching where a Bowtruckle should be, around trees. Bowtruckles are small tree dwellers that eat insects. For Hermione and Draco to successfully lure a Bowtruckle, they would need to offer wood or lice or fairy eggs to distract it.

"Right…now what do we do?" asked Draco, who was looking around anxiously.

Since Second Year, he'd always been frightened of the Forbidden Forest. He was amazed with himself that he hadn't flipped out by now. Up until Fifth Year, he had always been a bit of a coward when it came to harm coming to him. Since then, when something he feared arose, he'd remain _relatively_ calm…which included this moment.

"Well, hang on…it says 'in order to lure the Bowtruckle, you need to offer it wood or lice or fairy eggs to distract it'," read Hermione, who was shivering from both the cold…and fear.

Hermione walked close to Draco; very close. He didn't mind either because he was equally frightened. The cages floated behind them, due to a levitation and movement charm cast by Hermione. She walked closer and linked her arm with his. They both froze every time they heard an odd noise…which was often.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione, quietly, squeezing Draco's arm tighter.

He looked down at Hermione and then at his arm. He smirked, despite the fearful situation.

"Coming to me? For comfort? Me? Malfoy?" chided Draco, a little amused.

Hermione looked at him awkwardly, but she hoped that he wouldn't pull her arm off his. To her surprise, he didn't. He kept walking, with his wand at the ready.

"So, I need to get some wood," whispered Draco, afraid of disturbing something.

"Yes. But if that doesn't work, we're going to have to try and find some lice eggs or fairy eggs…and they're very rare. But I do believe that there is a fairy refuge near here," said Hermione, expertly.

"Fine. I'm going try wood first, though," he said, trying to remain calm in the one place he feared the most; for Hermione's sake. Also, he didn't want to seem like a coward.

Hermione let go of Draco for a few seconds so he could reach down on the ground and pick up a stick of wood. He glanced around at his surroundings. The forest was very thick here and the sound waves were very close, which meant they were very deep in the forest. He looked toward where the sky should be, but found that there was none. Draco quickly looked back up at Hermione who was patiently waiting for him, but he knew that all she really wanted was for him to come back so she could seek protection and feel safe by holding onto him. He smirked at this and for some reason; this thought gave him strength to not cower.

"Right…over there is where some Bowtruckles should be," explained Hermione, pointing over at a few pine trees.

Both Draco and Hermione observed the trunks of the trees. After a few minutes they both saw some movement, but then it stopped. There were definitely some creatures there.

"I'm going to go and lure them with the wood…don't make a noise so I can sneak up to them without scaring them…okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled, but it was more due to the fact that she was scared. He smiled back, giving her comfort.

Draco moved closer with his wand held out in front of him. He listened carefully. Hermione read the text book more, but didn't notice a large shadow form behind her.

Draco was about to lure one of the Bowtruckles when he heard something snap from behind him. Annoyance began to well up inside of him.

_I thought I told Granger to not. make. a. NOISE! _He thought.

But as he turned around, he realised it wasn't her at all. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he held up his wand quickly.

Hermione looked up from the book and looked at Draco whose eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them. She frowned but realised the icy wind was not chilling her back as it had been previously. Hermione turned and screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, dropping the text book and running behind Draco.

The large creature behind her roared and charged at the two of them. The creature had a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon's tail. Hermione, after a few minutes, realised exactly what it was. It was a Chimaera. Harry, Ron and she used to talk about different creatures that Hagrid brought along to the Care of Magical Creatures class.

The Chimaera that was before us had something odd about it though. It had a large scar on its shoulder and stomach, where two large gashes would have been.

As it charged, it was as if it was in slow motion…how could it have come to this?This was such a simple task to complete...what could Hermione do?

_I thought I'd sit on the grass, just below where some trees were situated. I looked up at the moonlight and closed my eyes. The moonlight filled my eyelids. Suddenly, the moonlight vanished and I opened my eyes to find a big monster standing before me. I wanted to scream, but if I did, the Professors would surely know that we were out in the school grounds after hours. So I held the scream back. I looked around at my surroundings, nothing to help me. I pulled out my wand, but the monster whipped its great dragon like tail at me, hitting my hand with the wand in it. The wand landed around two metres away. There would have been no way I could reach it without being killed. What was this thing? It had a lion's head, a goat's body and a dragon' tail. I was in big trouble…or so I thought. _

"_Diffindo!" yelled a masculine voice. _

_The monster moved a little before and the spell hit the monsters shoulder. Green blood began to spill from the monsters shoulder. _

"_Daniel!" I cried. _

_I watched as Daniel fought with the monster with spells. The monster kept moving and suddenly Daniel said one more spell and the monster collapsed. It had a huge gash on its stomach and the one on its shoulder. _

_Daniel saved me. How could I hate him? I loved him. _

**

* * *

A/N: **_Ooh! I know…it's a little bit of a cliff hanger. But…it's imperative that I end it like this…I must! Sorry…don't hate me. I hope you all enjoyed that, it was a little longer too, which is what some of you wanted…right? The story's getting along now…but there is much more to come yet. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _cellosrock753, AZCatFan, Randomgrrl22 (), Antanaqui, Yunie Tidus, Lovers-of-Darkness, daretodream322, Skulzie Star, Some_and _Mz Hellfire _for your greatly loved reviews! And thank you very much to my loyal readers. Keep them coming please...the reviews I mean...lol!**


	22. Creature Catching III

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Another Friday, means, another update. So yeah. I'm not sure about the exact details about how a Chimaera acts, etc. so forgive me if I'm wrong...I couldn't find anything else on them...only their description. Well, enough babbling, yet agian. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Creature Catching III

The Chimaera snarled at the both of them with no mercy in its glowing red eyes. It stomped its feet as it walked forward slowly; sniffing the air with its sharp sense of smell (being a vicious hunter), bearing its sharp teeth in hunger and swishing its dragon's tail behind it as it walked. It roared ferociously.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione, softly in both fear and anxiety.

"Mmm hmm?" muttered Draco, not taking his eyes away from the Chimaera's large teeth, but still holding his wand firmly ahead at the monster.

"I think that now would be a good time to…" began Hermione, but didn't get to finish.

The Chimaera began its attack with no warning. It roared.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Draco.

A bolt of red light emerged from the end of Draco's wand and hurled toward the Chimaera. The Chimaera attempted to duck, but was too slow. The spell hit the Chimaera in the face and stilled him.

Hermione, who had been holding onto Draco's waist tightly, sighed in relief as the Chimaera hit the floor with a large thud.

"Fuck!" yelled Draco. He let out a large sigh also and relaxed.

"Thank God! There's one thing I'll say about you Malfoy…and that is that you _do_ know how to use your wand, especially if it will benefit you!" exclaimed Hermione, still holding onto his waist and smiling.

Draco turned his head to face Hermione's, which was down nuzzled into his right side. He lifted his arm up and was about to stroke her hair in relief also, but, thought better of it.

_That was close,_ he thought, as a smirk began to play on his lips. _She's hugging me. Couldn't resist me…I know. But if I hug her back, it will show that I sort of like her…which I don't of course. _

Suddenly, Draco dropped his smirk and pushed Hermione off of him. Hermione came out of a trance that she seemed to have gotten into as she didn't realise that she had been holding Draco this whole time. But…he gave her comfort; he made her feel safe; warm…perhaps a little _too_ warm, in that, it was very cold in the forest at that point in time. Hermione looked at him a little surprised, but also, perhaps a little hurt.

_It's not like I **wanted **to hug him…but…did he have to push me away like that? _She thought, a little frustrated. Hermione frowned and turned to face the bush in which they were supposed to catch a Bowtruckle. But as if there would be a single one there now. _How dare he? I didn't want to let go…wait…what am I saying?_ She thought, further.

Draco looked down at Hermione's face. It looked a little confused…and hurt. Draco looked away and turned in the direction of where the Chimaera lay.

"I didn't mean to…" she began, her cheeks becoming crimson.

"I know…I mean it was…" cut in Draco, but was cut off by Hermione this time.

"A terrifying situation, and…" began Hermione, but was again cut off by Draco.

"I saved you," said Draco, still not looking at Hermione, but was met with deep silence.

Hermione looked at Draco and swore she could see him blushing a little; but it was hard to tell as it was dark and the only light was the moonlight. As well as the fact that he was facing away from her.

"Look," began Hermione.

"No! I'm sick of these awkward situations…I'm sick of being _here…_I'm sick of the diary and I am fucking sick of y-" yelled Draco, but stopped, realising he may have hurt Hermione's feelings, which was not his intention.

"Me…that's what you were going to say. You're sick of me?" asked Hermione, incredulously, swiftly turning to look back at the trees.

Hermione folded her arms, and quietly let some stray, unavoided tears, streak down her face.

_I'm not sick of her…I'm just…annoyed about these awkward situations. They've been occurring very often ever since we got here,_ thought Draco. _I'm even thinking of her feelings. _Suddenly Draco realised he actually _cared_ for Hermione. He had to stop this.

"…it's just…we've been here for so long. And so what if I am sick of you? We're enemies still; never forget that," said Draco, angrily, turning toward Hermione, trying to make it look as though he really didn't care.

Hermione stood there not looking at him. Finally she got the guts to face him, and look at him. The sadness and hurt that were in her eyes was evident.

Draco stared, a little guilty for treating Hermione this way, but also surprised. For her face was not of sadness anymore, or hurt. Remnants of dried tears smeared her face, but her eyes did not match them.

"What?" asked Draco, confused.

Hermione's eyes were open wide, and looking beyond him; not at him. He slowly, but surely, turned.

* * *

"_Time is something we both don't have, Hermione."  
_"_But Viktor…are you leaving me?" she asked, devastated, even by these words alone.  
_"…_yes. I have a career to think of…so do you. And you don't love me…you know that," he said, frowning a little; uncomfortable telling Hermione this, just before the last Quiddich game of the season. It hurt him saying this. He did love her…once.  
_"_I know," said Hermione, not bearing to look into Viktor's eyes.  
_"_If I loved you…I would risk it, but," began Viktor, but was cut off.  
_"_But what?" asked Hermione, sobbing, still not looking into her eyes.  
_"_But…well, when you find someone you love, time doesn't matter, Hermione. Nor does your career, money or any of that stuff. When you find that person, you should do everything in your power to keep them with you. I know you'll find that someone soon, Hermione. You're stubborn, strong willed, but smart and beautiful. When you find him…no matter what he says to you, or does…remember that if he's gone…you'll never be able to say or express what you feel to them," explained Viktor, with tears on the brim of his eyes.  
_"_Why are you telling me this?" asked Hermione.  
_"_Because I loved you once, but now I have to let you go. Dark times are coming Hermione, and there'll be a time when you will need that someone that you'll love, and who will love you mutually back. I can't be that someone," said Viktor. "I have to go…they're calling me…my team mates. Good bye, Hermione."_

* * *

Hermione could only watch as Draco was struck by the now and very conscious Chimaera. Its claws scraped through his robes and Hermione saw blood issue from his body as he was hit. She fumbled her robes for her wand and grasped it. 

"_Sectumsempra_!" yelled Hermione, pointing her now equipped wand at the Chimaera.

The Chimaera wailed in pain as several cuts broke out on its body. It fell to the ground, as blood oozed out of the newly made wounds on its body.

Hermione didn't care about the Chimaera…she was worried about Draco. She ran over to his motionless body and rolled him from his stomach to his back.

"Draco! Oh Draco, Draco, Draco! Wake up!" wailed Hermione, tears running down her cheeks at will.

She searched for his wounds, and found them. On his upper left abdominal area, some blood was flowing out of three cuts which clearly resembled where the Chimaera's claws had scratched Draco. The wounds were not nearly as bad as the Chimaera's, but they were quite deep.

Hermione pulled off his robes and his jumper, shirt and school tie. Only his grey school slacks, socks and shoes were covering Draco's body. His toned chest was visible and so was his wound. Hermione held the wand to the wound.

"_Episkey_," said Hermione. She watched as the wound healed itself and the deep scratches from claws knitted together neatly. Only blood was left to show that a wound was there.

"_Tergeo_," said Hermione.

As Hermione watched the blood disappear from Draco's left side, Draco began to stir. She watched him sit up, and instead of embracing him, telling him she was glad he was okay like she wanted to. She didn't. Hermione was angry.

_How could he do this to me? What's wrong with him? Could he not tell from the face I was making that there was something behind him? How could he leave me like that? He has no right. I…I…love him? WHAT? NO! I just can't do this on my own…I just can't,_ thought Hermione.

Draco sat up and smiled a little at her. Hermione did not return the smile.

"How could you do this to me?" asked Hermione, hitting him, on his now clear chest.

"Oof," said Draco as he felt her hit him.

He stared at Hermione with surprise and was slightly amused.

"You left me…" she yelled, and again she balled up her fist and beat him on the chest.

"Granger…" said Draco, frowning, her attempts to hurt him were being unnoticeable really.

"How could you leave me?" she asked, again, hitting him in the chest. "Why? How could you be so foolish? Don't leave me."

This time, as Hermione was about to pound him with both fists, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him so their faces were an inch apart. She automatically embraced him, no longer able to hold it back. She rested the side of her face on his bare and exposed chest. Draco suddenly realised his chest was open to the cold air, frowned, but then brought his hand up to hold the back of Hermione's head against his chest. He sighed.

"I'm fine…I'm not leaving you," he said, soothingly.

Hermione continued to mumble quietly. Draco felt some wetness begin to drip onto his chest. Was she crying? He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed, just enough so that her face was a few inches from his own. His grey eyes searching for something in Hermione's hazel ones.

He smiled, looked briefly at his chest and turned his head back to Hermione's face quickly.

"You fixed me," he smiled, gratefully.

"You needed fixing," Hermione smiled back, softly.

Draco chuckled at this.

"You acted quickly. I suppose it _would_ be a great loss if I died…you wouldn't have my sexy body to perve on…or was that the point of this exercise?" asked Draco, playfully, but cringed at the cold wind that brushed by him.

Hermione frowned, but smiled at the same time.

"Well, only you would say something like this after a dire situation," said Hermione softly, looking away from Draco's piercing eyes.

Suddenly Draco's amusing tone and smiling face vanished.

"You really did care…didn't you?" he asked, seriously, also looking away from Hermione's face.

Hermione remained silent, but nodded.

"It wasn't just because you don't want to be here alone…was it?" asked Draco, but he looked at Hermione now.

"Like you said…we're enemies…" began Hermione.

"Don't use that…tell me the truth!" exclaimed Draco, pulling Hermione closer to his face; he was kneeling now in front of Hermione…as was Hermione in front of him.

"Maybe…but I…" began Hermione, but Draco pulled her face to his and their lips met in fervour and want.

Hermione's first reaction was surprise…but she wanted it too.

If the fact that the dead Chimaera was not dead and its friends hadn't come looking for it was not fact…then Hermione and Draco would have stayed in this moment forever. But as it happened, this was not the case.

Hermione's chestnut brown locks were entangled in Draco's hands as he fervently kissed her soft lips. Draco's platinum blonde locks were also entangled in Hermione's hands, or much rather, was grasped gruffly in her fists as they kissed passionately. But something caused them to pull apart suddenly. Hermione, who was at least one and a half heads shorter than Draco put her head on his chest, out of breath. Draco leaned his chin on the top of her head, also out of breath, but also wondering what that noise was.

"What…was…that?" asked Hermione.

"Not…sure," replied Draco.

Another pause ensued. Silence filled the forest, it seemed. But quiet roars were suddenly heard. Both Hermione and Draco's eyes widened with terror.

"Oh, no!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"More?" exclaimed Draco, in disbelief.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot. Chimaera's only go out on the prowl for food with their fellow Chimaera's. They split up to get the food, then they meet shortly after feasting on what ever they find. If, after a reasonable time one of the Chimaera's have not returned…the others will go and look for them," explained Hermione, regaining some of her logic…and memory.

"You couldn't have said that before?" asked Draco, pulling Hermione away to look into her concentrating eyes.

"Well…we were _slightly_ distracted, were we not?" asked Hermione, referring to the kiss.

Draco rolled his eyes, realising it was his fault really.

They both heard bounding footsteps; those of large monsters heading their way.

"Chimaera's have a good sense for flesh, in that, they can smell it a mile away," explained Hermione.

"Oh great! More good news!" exclaimed Draco, getting up, and pulling Hermione to her feet also. "Come on…we better move…and fast!"

"My exact thoughts!" said Hermione, and without hesitation, followed him. "Oh wait! The text book and the parchment."

"Who bloody cares! Leave it. We don't have fucking time!" he yelled back, stopping to turn around at her.

"It's in our best interests…we're going to have to find the nearest safe house, if we're going to survive those Chimaera's! There's at least seven of them in a pack. I can barely handle one, so can you…but not seven!" explained Hermione as she ran to pick up the parchment with the map and the text book.

As soon as she picked them up, she ran over to where Draco was yelling at her to hurry up.

"Run!" yelled Draco. He stalled a little to see exactly how much time they had until the Chimaera's reached them.

ROAAAAAR!

The first Chimaera bounded through the thick forest, first looking at its fallen brother, then swiftly turning its lion head toward Draco.

Draco gulped.

_Zero time,_ he thought, wide eyed. He followed Hermione, catching up very fast, due to both Quiddich training and the fact that Hermione wasn't exactly the 'fit' type.

"Plan?" asked Draco, now running along side Hermione.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, both fumbling around with the parchment and watching where she was running.

"And?" exclaimed Draco.

"The nearest safe house is only a few…or maybe like fifty metres away," said Hermione, puffing as she spoke.

"Fifty metres? It's going to be close…what's the password?" he asked, linking his arm around Hermione's to make her run faster…with him.

"_Consternatio_," said Hermione, stumbling a little.

"Right…and the entrance is guarded by two red poles?" asked Draco quickly.

"…yes!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I can see it," he said, as he glanced back to see the Chimaera's who were catching up; fast.

"I don't think I'll make it Draco," Hermione said, puffing; having trouble breathing.

"We will," said Draco, pulling on Hermione's arm more.

She tripped and fell. Draco stopped instantly and put an arm around her knees and underneath her arms. Hermione was now safe in his arms and she didn't even realise that they were already on the move again. She held the parchment and text book tightly in her arms, and wrapped her arm around Draco's neck and linked it with the other hand. Hermione took a glance behind them and realised the Chimaera's were nearly at their tail.

"_Consternatio!_" exclaimed Draco suddenly, as they ran into what seemed to be some sort of cabin.

The Chimaera's, who were merely metres from them, continued but were forced back, due to the power of what seemed to be some sort of protecting charm on the cabin. Draco sighed with relief and laid Hermione down on the nearest couch. He looked around the room and found that no one else had entered here or was here at the moment. Draco smirked.

It was just Hermione…and him.

**

* * *

Definitions: **

_Consternatio: _Onis f. **fear**, alarm, dismay, confusion; mutiny, tumult.

**

* * *

A/N:** _What did you all think of this chapter? I must apologise for my last chapter…or perhaps it was the chapter before that, but I said that Draco remembered going into the Forbidden Forest in Second Year…of course this was not the case…it was in the First Year. Sorry about that. I was obviously not concentrating that night. I knew it was the First Year, but for some reason I wrote the Second Year. Anyways…thanks for telling me, Mz Hellfire, for telling me in your review._ _So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks. _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thanks to _Brittasia, iluv2dance, draco-lover59, Kelly (), Randomgrrl22 (), daretodream322, cellosrock753, solv (), Mz Hellfire, Antanaqui, Yunie Tidus_ for your awesome reviews! Thank you so much!**

**P.S: **All will be revealed in time. The relation between Hailienna/Hermione and Daniel/Draco will all be revealed in time. Time...time is a valuable thing...and don't you forget it, reviewers!


	23. Cabin

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Another weekend...mmmhmm. I must warn you for this, that there is a little bit of a sex scene in here, so be warned. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Cabin

**Hogwarts, the Gryffindor Common room, 11:00 PM, present time…**

A few months had passed, and still Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had not returned to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry, Hermione's two best friends were beginning to worry. Some things had been revealed so far…but not enough to solve what had really happened and why.

"I just don't get it 'Arry," whined Ron, sitting back in a red chair, in front of the fire.

"Neither do I Ron. We have that book that Hermione had left on the dining table of the Heads Common room…but it's not enough," said Harry, annoyed by the whole situation.

"What about Dumbledore? Surely he'll tell us more…all he told us was that-" began Ron, but Harry cut in.

"…Hermione and Malfoy were researching something together. I bet you _Malfoy_ threatened her," began Harry, beginning to fume.

He still remembered when Dumbledore had told both he and Ron this information that day…he was so angry.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron in agreement. "But it's been so long…what about the NEWTS?"

"I know. Hermione would be missing us, I bet! And the NEWTS! When-if she comes back, she'll be studying forever to catch up!" exclaimed Harry, optimistically.

"'Arry…what about _You-Know-Who_?" whispered Ron, looking around cautiously. "And the deal with Zabini?"

"Well, I've been meaning to spy a bit on him, but lately I haven't had much time with Quidditch, homework for Potions and other subjects and rest…" explained Harry, a little ashamed with himself.

"Yeah…me too!" exclaimed Ron. "I wonder what she's doing now?"

_

* * *

Hot…how had the cabin become so hot…so humid? Thought Draco. _

_He kissed Hermione fervently as they made love on the floor. The floor felt soft, due to the Oriental rug placed in front of the fire; the ideal place for such an activity – between two warm, physical, fast moving bodies._

_Draco and Hermione moved as one, each of them moving breathlessly, moaning each other's names. _

_They kissed with such need…such desire. Passion has a way of taking over, eventually._

_Draco could feel something rising inside of him…like a volcano about to erupt. He held Hermione, guiding her as she resumed the 'top' position. He held her soft, chestnut brown hair; it fell about her chest and some of it down the middle of her back. Draco, half thinking about Hermione's beauty and half about the feeling like he was about to…_

**The cabin, 7:00AM, the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, 1389…**

Draco's eyelids fluttered open, revealing grey eyes. He scanned the area and realised his right arm was being occupied. He also realised a feeling in his boxer shorts and looked down.

"Ah…just great," mouthed Draco to himself, rolling his eyes.

He looked to where his right arm was being occupied, where soft chestnut brown hair was spread about his pillow. Hermione was clinging to his toned, but clothed chest, her knee in a less than respectable place, which had obviously caused his dreams to be filled with…_fantasies_. But…fantasy or not, it was what he truly wanted, or at least sub-consciously he did.

Draco shook his head at this.

"Hmm," moaned Hermione, clutching Draco's chest tighter.

He smirked. _She must really care about me; to willingly hold me all night and sleep in the same bed,_ he thought. _Isn't this bad?_ His smirk disappeared as he thought of the realities and implications of a possible relationship happening between them…if that is what was happening. Even if they cared about each other on a friendly level, consequences would ensue.

_Damn her…damn Hermione and her stupid caring notions! _He thought, nastily. _She's nothing to me…she can't be._

Draco looked down to Hermione and his facial features softened; however, his _other_ feeling did not soften…it remained as much as it had been only minutes before when he first awoke. He looked at it and cursed quietly. He grabbed Hermione's hand that was placed firmly on his chest softly and slowly lowered it to the bed away from his body. He did the same for Hermione's thigh; it actually made his 'problem' worse, feeling her soft skin, and perfect thighs. Draco got up slowly and ran quickly to the bathroom – and remained there for some time. If anyone had been in there with him, they would have heard him curse profusely and whisper-yell things like "How does she do this to me?" and "This isn't happening to me…not here…not now!"

_

* * *

I hated the way she's so beautiful, I hated the way she smiles with her friends, I hated the way she's smarter than me, I hated the fact I was stuck there with her…so close…but if I touched her, if I dared to taste her…we would be doomed. I hated the fact that she was so close to me, right then…and yet, I could not have her. I hated the fact that I knew what she was…she was Muggle born, and yet I just didn't care anymore. This was HER fault…I wanted to convince myself. But as I look back now, in this short time of ours, it takes two to tango…and in this case, two to fall in love as we have. I had spent so much of my life blaming others, but in the end…there are some things that I just have to take responsibility for. My good looks for one thing. Luckily Hail's can't read this…she'd probably give me an odd look for being so condescending. Personally, I think that's part of why she's so attracted to me…who wouldn't be? I'm the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Britain at the moment, she should be grateful to be the one I give all my attention to…but…I…love her. We. Are. Doomed. _

Draco closed the notebook, an hour after departing the bathroom finally satisfied. He was puzzled…_why is it that this Daniel guy and me have the same problems?_ He thought. _It's absurd…but I think this notebook holds the most clues. Why are we so alike to Hailienna and Daniel?_ Draco's thoughts were interrupted as two hazel, brown eyes were found staring at him. He got up from the rather comfy chair facing the bed and placed the notebook down on the chair (closed).

"Hey," said Draco, smiling, as he sidled up to her.

"Hi," she said softly, but her eyes were full of concern. "Are you okay? You're not still hurt are you?"

Draco frowned, but then smirked.

"I'm serious!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know…that's why it's so funny," he said, still smirking. "You really do care about me…don't you Granger."

Draco stretched out his legs, and lay on the bed next to her; face up and folded his arms.

"I…I-" began Hermione.

"Care…I know. But how could you not? Just look at how handsome I am, Granger," explained Draco, his smirk never leaving his mouth. He turned to face her; their faces merely an inch apart. "I-re-sistible."

Draco was about to lean in to kiss Hermione's soft lips, but she pulled away by sitting up.

"Don't okay?" said Hermione, frustrated. She frowned.

"What?" snapped Draco, sitting up, so that again their faces were very close. "You think I don't know that this is a relationship that shouldn't happen?"

"Well-" began Hermione, her eyes avoiding Draco's penetrating and fiery gaze, despite the cool colour of his eyes.

"Well nothing!" yelled Draco, angrily. "I'm sick of this bullshit! One minute you truly care…like no one I've ever known-" _Not even my father…_ "-the next you push me away…pretending that we haven't grown a bond since we've been here. In fact, I think it even begun before this! I know it's fucking wrong…but that's life! Everyone always wants something they can't or shouldn't have, but that's the choice we make!"

"Draco stop…p-please," stuttered Hermione, beginning to cry both from Draco's words, and the yelling.

Draco turned away from Hermione's hazel eyes.

"Draco…I-" began Hermione.

Suddenly Draco whipped his head back to look into Hermione's eyes again.

"Don't ever call me by my first name…unless you mean the way you say it…unless you actually fucking care!" he said in a very dangerously low voice.

Hermione noticed that he was shaking; shaking with anger. He looked like he was ready to snap. Would he hurt her?

_I've wanted to avoid this…why did he yell at me? Why is he sounding so angry at me? _She thought.

**_Because you're offending him by calling him by his first name...if you don't mean the caring nature that you say it,_ **said that unusual voice that had only appeared in her mind since they had arrived in the past.

Hermione frowned. She could feel Draco's hot and fast breath on her forehead.

"Draco," she said softly, smiling kindly and caressing his left cheek. She felt how hot Draco's cheek felt.

Draco's nose scrunched up, as did his mouth, like he had done in the past after he had been beaten verbally or physically by either one of the Golden Trio. It was almost a sneer, but Hermione knew that it was because he was confused.

Finally, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She continued to smile, leaned inand kissed Draco on the lips, softly at first. Gradually Draco went along with it, both kissing with such wanted passion.

A few minutes later, Draco and Hermione had switched places, basically; both were breathing heavily with closed eyes. Hermione caressed Draco's blonde locks, whilst Draco practically pulled at Hermione's chestnut brown hair; creating a kind of nest in which he was holding. He opened his eyes for a moment and frowned at what he saw behind Hermione. He suddenly pulled away at the sight and gasped.

"What?" asked Hermione, frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No…look," he said, pointing behind Hermione.  
Hermione obeyed and looked quickly. She gasped also.  
"Why…how…has it been doing it all this time?" she asked, almost hysterically.  
"No idea…but we need answers soon. I'm sick of this mystery game!" exclaimed Draco.  
"I know," said Hermione, softly, collapsing into Draco's arms.  
Draco held her tight; never letting go.

**

* * *

**

A dark cave, somewhere in north-east Iceland, present time…

"Do you have any _other_ clues?" hissed an irritated voice, from beneath a hood.

"No, my Lord. I have told Blaise to take special care to find out more about the sudden disappearance of Malfoy…but, he has made mention about a book that Malfoy had stolen from Parkinson's dorm merely a day before the disappearance, my Lord," explained the raspy voice, of none other, than Blaise Zabini's father.

The hooded figure remained silent.

"All we can do is wait," hissed Voldemort, finally. "When he arrives back with the Mudblood…he will be the one to bring her to us. He will watch his only love scream in pain, and he will be powerless to stop it."

**

* * *

A/N:** _Well? Aren't I evil…maybe? This is kind of the first time I've written 'sensual' kind of stuff, really. I hope it wasn't too bad. Just tell me if it's bad in the review if you think so. I just thought that one, this fic is M rated, and should therefore have some more 'sexual encounters' so to speak…but not too explicit – I couldn't handle that, and two, they've created a pretty big bond, as they've lived together for some time now, practically non-stop, and definitely have feelings, so therefore…well, you know. Sorry if you don't feel that way, but…this is MY story. So yeah. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Brittasia, daretodream322, DemonDaughter, ScottishHeather, LIVE FOR MUSIC, Stella9876, Moghedien, Some, frenchpiment, cellosrock753, Mz Hellfire, Yunie Tidus _and _iluv2dance_ for your awesome and seriously, seriously loved reviews! Keep them coming!**

**P.S: **Sorry Yunie Tidus for the short sex scene...I know it may have killed you.


	24. Christmas Holidays I

**A/N: **_Hey guys. Its a longer chapter again, which I know most of you like, so I hope you enjoy this one!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Christmas Holidays I

**The Heads Common room, 12:30PM, 1389…**

Draco and Hermione had ventured out that morning, collecting the missing creatures they had not found yet (a Diricawl and a Bowtruckle). They had ventured back to the castle, unharmed and with no sign on the Chimaeras, oddly. The two hadn't discussed about the diary as yet, however, it was on both of their minds constantly.

Draco walked into their common room at vast speeds, just so he could jump onto the couch and close his eyes.

"Professor Lexine is crazy! I'm just glad we don't actually live in this time…the Professors are nuts…" exclaimed Draco suddenly, as he lay on the couch, with his feet lying carelessly upon one of the couch arms.

Hermione followed him to the couch, except before she sat down, threw Draco's legs off the arm and sat where his legs would have been. She smiled at him, though he didn't see as his eyes were closed. Hermione was admiring the way he was smirking; she guessed it was because she had to make the effort to shove his legs off the couch. But he was thinking of someone with beautiful chestnut hair. Who could that be?

"Look, perhaps they thought that the Forbidden Forest wasn't as harmful as it is in our time, Draco," said Hermione, coming to her senses.

Suddenly Draco opened his eyes and sat up; his eyes narrowed and rolled.

"You think you know everything…don't you Hermione?" asked Draco, almost sneering.

Hermione beamed.

"You called me Hermione! Not Mudblood, or Granger…just Hermione!" she exclaimed happily.

Draco _was _feeling annoyed with her, and was happy feeling that way. But now that she smiled like _that_…how could he stay annoyed with her? Annoyed at her for being a 'know-it-all'. Draco gave in and grinned.

"…" Draco opened his mouth to say something, but a scratching at the window to his left startled him. He frowned, and both Hermione and he looked over to the window.

A tawny, brown owl was hovering and trying to claw its way into the room, but was unsuccessful. In its talons was a single white envelope, with red wax to seal it.

Both Hermione and Draco wondered who it was from, but, Hermione was the one to move first to open the window. She jumped up from the couch and strode over to the window.

"Here you go…birdie…what ever your name is," mumbled Hermione, opening the latch for the window, and pulling it up.

The owl flew in instantly and hastily landed next to Draco.

"Well, the bird knows its master," drawled Draco, smirking at Hermione. "A pity _other_ people don't."

"I beg your pardon! You are _not_ my master!" exclaimed Hermione, appalled.

"That's what you think, love…now, as for this letter…" began Draco as he sat up fully, and grabbed the letter from the seemingly impatient owl.

It looked a lot like the Malfoy seal, except the snakes were in slightly different shapes. Draco frowned, but broke the seal and opened the letter.

It read:

_Daniel,_

_You will come home for Christmas this year. Your mother and I have things to discuss with you. I hope you are upholding the Munro name. We will talk soon. Christmas break will commence in 10 days…will it not? _

_Father_

Draco frowned as he read this; short, but sweet…or in this case, bitter. It reminded Draco of his own father, and the way he wrote _his_ letters. Were his family and Daniel's so alike? Obviously so. He thought that Hermione and he would have figured out a way to escape this place by now; but to no avail so far. Therefore, he _would_ have to attend the holidays with parents he didn't even know. But one thing was for sure, he would be expecting them to be like his own parents, so he would act as he did with his _own_ father.

"Draco?" asked Hermione, frowning now because Draco looked sort of angry.

"I'm fine…" said Draco abruptly; coming out of his reverie. He looked up at Hermione with an odd look. "We're not going to find a way to get out of here before Christmas…will we?"

"Ah, well, no. I don't think so, Draco…why?" she asked, walking toward the couch and sitting next the owl.

It fluttered away into Draco's room.

"I got an owl from Daniel's parents, A.K.A _my_ parents," droned Draco, rolling his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Act like you do with your parents," explained Hermione, leaning back on the couch. "Maybe you could find out more about Daniel, and I, Hailienna, Draco."

Draco closed his eyes, sighed and nodded. He wasn't looking forward to Christmas.

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall, 10 days later, 1389, 7:00AM…

The hall was decorated in red, green and white…especially white. It was magically snowing inside, but, the snowflakes were dissipating as soon as they came very close to students so that it was too annoying. It was the effect and spirit of snow on Christmas Day. Funnily enough, it wasn't snowing outside, despite the fact it was Winter in England.

It was breakfast time, the last breakfast at Hogwarts (for some students) for two weeks and the hall was full of lots of voices; some excited, some dreary – but all four tables were full of noise.

"This would be like the first Christmas away from us, Hail's…wouldn't ya think Howard?" asked Roy, the red haired, scruffy boy, who resembled Ron is so many ways, shovelled food in his mouth like it was his last meal.

Howard, the raven haired boy, with glasses who resembled Harry a lot, but, for some reason lacked many things that Harry had. As was the same with Ron, but it was to be expected.

"Yeah! But at least your parents are nice…" said Harry, trailing off, as he saw the most amazing piece of sausage.

Hermione smiled, slightly. She stole a glance over to the Slytherin table where some grey, level eyes were countering her own. She was taken aback slightly; so much so, she looked away, blushing.

The morning went by quickly, especially for Draco. He was dreading the moment to meet 'Daniel's' parents.

_It's either this…or being stuck in 1389,_ he thought, as he stepped off the Hogwarts express. Draco glanced back at the large train and frowned. _There's no way that they'd have the same train through all those years…could they?_

Hermione stepped off the train, her luggage following her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, good luck! Find as much as you can about Daniel…even about what your parents think about Hailienna if you can," smiled Hermione.

Draco didn't want to be away from her for so long, but a thought crept into his mind.

_I can't be seen with her…my parents…**Daniel's** parents will flip,_ he thought, bitterly.

"Alright, bye," he said hastily. "Remember…we're enemies."

Hermione was struck with realisation and understood immediately. After all, Draco's parents and her own parents could be in the crowd anywhere. It was quite busy there in London.

"Bye Mudblood," said Draco, and smiled genuinely.

Hermione turned, smiled and tried to find her parents or rather tried to get her parents to find her, seeing as she didn't know who they were. During the last 10 days, she had received an owl from her mother asking whether she was going to come home for Christmas. Hermione owled back quickly to say 'yes' – due to the fact that Draco was going to _his _parents' house.

Hermione turned to see if Draco had found his parents yet. And yes, he had been successful. All she saw of him was platinum hair in the crowd, along side a man of the same height with long platinum hair flowing out behind him, with a black stick (though it was as if he was holding it to seem powerful) and a black cloak. The mother appeared to not be there.

"I'm glad he's had success," pouted Hermione, sighing.

She looked behind her where her chest was floating.

"_Finite Incantatum,_" said Hermione, with no enthusiasm, as the trunk collapsed suddenly and hit the ground with a large thud.

A few people turned her way and a few took particular notice.

"Oh, Hailienna!" exclaimed a woman, heading her way.

"Mother?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Yes, Hailienna…it is I," said the woman who seemed to be her mother, embracing Hermione. "Well, your father is waiting at home. We're going by flu, via the Twin Pixies…you know, in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yes…of course I know," lied Hermione. "_Locomotor trunk!_"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Munro Manor…

"So…you were socialising with a possible Mudblood, Daniel?" asked Draco's father, sternly, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"No father. I was merely sneering at her; taking the opportunity to torment her by calling her a Mudblood," explained Draco, calmly.

Draco watched as a house elf came and magicked away his trunk, to where he guessed his room would be.

"Look at me, Daniel. You smiled at her, genuinely," his father said, in a cold and callous voice; his face seemed to be disgusted.

"I was not smiling at her _genuinely_ father. It was a fake smile," said Draco quickly.

"You better not have. You know what they do to Mudbloods? They kill them as capital punishment…because they're scum! Tainting our blood…that's all they know how to do," spat his father, by just thinking about it. "Now…your mother and I would like to speak to you about _things_. Go and get changed and etcetera, then you can meet us in the lounge area."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement. His father did not see Draco's clenched fists at every word he spoke.

"Damn him!" yelled Draco as he reached what appeared to be his room.

He walked over to his four poster king sized bed and plonked himself on it; lying with his hands folded behind his head. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Draco looked over to the side to find a bedside table with a very life like drawing of a girl – an average looking one.

_I've seen her before,_ he thought.

"That's right…that 'Patsy Partridge' who always hangs around me – she reminds me of Pansy," he said aloud, looking at the drawing.

_I wouldn't have a drawing like that around,_ he thought. He grabbed it from the table and looked at the back. There was a message:

_This is to show the type of woman you should marry, Daniel. Remember, she is the only Pureblood worth your time…all that is left after her are filthy Mudbloods and half bloods. Blood is thicker than water._

Draco stared at the note the back of the drawing with distaste and anger. This guy angered him; and it wasn't even his own father. He threw the drawing on the ground and pulled out his wand from his robes.

"_Incendio!_" he exclaimed, pointing his wand at the piece of parchment with the drawing. It was very well done too, but it incinerated instantly.

Draco watched the small flames eat up the picture. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Half an hour later, Draco, dressed in black slacks, a white button up shirt and a grey vest (which was in his cupboard) and went down to greet his parents. Although he'd never been in this manor before, it had a strange familiarity. He sort of had an idea where the kitchen, dining room and finally lounge room were. As Draco walked along, he admired all the art pieces and paintings on the walls and mantelpieces. Finally he reached the lounge room, where a slender woman of around 30, with long platinum hair sat on the couch. His father sat in a single, wool skinned chair. 

As soon as the woman seen her son, she got up and hugged him instantly.

"Hello darling," she beamed. "I missed you so." The last part she said softly; almost sadly. His mother glanced at her husband and inadvertently looked away and sat back down on the couch, with a stern look on her face.

"We wanted to talk to you about your future plans, Daniel," said Draco's father, in a serious and business like tone; just like Lucius was with him.

"Alright," said Daniel, sitting down on the couch next to his mother.

The couch was made out of the same material, except it was laced with leather – black leather. Draco looked up at the ceiling. There were Muriels of serpents, death and what appeared to be just like Michelangelo's depiction of hell. The walls seemed to be painted green and the room had darkness to it.

"I will get to the point, Daniel. You will be marrying the Partridge's daughter…will you not?" asked his father, snobbishly.

"Father…I will not marry that snotty little…" began Draco, forgetting his place.

"Tut, tut, Daniel. She is the future for you, no one else. We have discussed this before and you refused before also, but the end of the year will come quickly and you need to decide. Can you name someone else who is pure?" asked his father, flashing dark, yet, silver eyes at Draco.

"…no…surely there are others though," exclaimed Draco, looking into his father's eyes.

"No Daniel, there is not. All that is left is Mud…that is all. Mud like this Hailienna Greniger that you always talk about," said his father, not taking his eyes off Draco.

"I don't always talk about her, father," said Draco, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yes you do…but it's out of spite and hate. I know this. The Greniger's will forever be our enemy. They cover up their true identity…perhaps Hailienna isn't a total Mudblood; perhaps she is half blood – but its still filth!" exclaimed his father, with passion, but also anger. "The point is…they're covering up what they really are. But it seems they cover it up well. As you know, there are two main family names that many know. The Munro's and Greniger's; the two most famous, yet we are both at civil war, so to speak."

"Yes father," said Draco, sounding uninterested, but in fact, was listening attentatively, as Hermione's words were running through his head. _Find out as much as you can, Draco,_ he thought.

"I never want to see the day when a Munro and Greniger reconcile or even acknowledge the other's presence…do you understand Daniel?" asked his father. "Now…your future…" began his father, smiling.

_I have been feasting with  
__mine enemy, where on a  
__sudden one hath wounded  
me, that's by me wounded;  
__both our remedies within thy  
__help and holy physic __lies. _

_**Romeo-- "Romeo & Juliet"**_

**

* * *

A/N:** _I know…this chapter was a bit boring…but I needed to get the family over and done with…well…part of it anyway. Its part of the Romeo and Juliet play, which therefore must be part of this story. Sorry about that. I also know that I left the 'issue' from the end of the last chapter from this chapter (I know...I'm evil yet again...mwahaha! coughs), but I promise you that it WILL be addressed in the next chapter...well, some light will be shed on it! Well, its late now…so yeah. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thanks to _DemonDaughter, butterfairy, benji n draco r my hotties, daretodream322, habitat21, NumbuhZero, cheeze (), iluv2dance, LiLvAmPiRa (), Mz Hellfire, Yunie Tidus, _and _frenchpiment _for your awesome, and handsome reviews! You certainly all aren't prude! So thank you!**


	25. Ball and Fist I

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I know...I'm late. But I'm sure you can leave all your scythes in your pockets just this one...wait...second time. Haha. I know that I made the last chapter seem like it was left **on** Christmas Day...but I'm making **this**_ _day Christmas...okay? Good. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Ball and fist II

_Two households both alike in dignity…_

**Greniger Manor, 9:00AM, Christmas Day, 1389…**

"Up…up child!" exclaimed a woman's frantic voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked as her retinas adjusted to the sudden daylight in her apparent exquisite room. She groaned as a maid was running around the room, firstly opening the curtains and then pulling off Hermione's covers on her four poster bed.

"C'mon ma'am, your mother will be wonderin' where you are," said another less elegant speaking maid who ran into the room with what appeared to be a basin filled with water.

"Oh…of course," smiled Hermione politely.

She had read a few books in the past (well, when she was living in her time) about how when people of great wealth and status woke up, their servants would wash their feet. Hermione looked down at herself and realised she was wearing some type of nightgown – it was very extravagant for simple nightwear.

"We don't have all day," joked the second maid, smiling.

Hermione laughed then sat up. She yawned, stretched then put her feet in the basin that was sitting on the floor beside the bed. After the maids had fully scrubbed Hermione's feet, they were dried and then she was whisked away to her vast wardrobe.

As the two women, one middle aged and the other quite younger, dressed Hermione quite rapidly and after a vigorous 'sponge' wash, she thought over the events since yesterday – of her parents and Hailienna's overall life.

_Well, the manor is very luxurious and you wouldn't be able to tell that she was a half-blood at all; in fact, the Greniger family seems to be well respected in the wizarding community, from what my parents have told me,_ thought Hermione, but was pulled out of her thoughts on the account that the two maids were now practically pushing her down the vast staircase, to the lobby, then finally to the dining hall.

"Good morning dear Hailienna!" exclaimed a feminine voice from across a very long dining table, with vast amounts of food.

Apparently people of this age don't like talking in a normal tone; they'd rather yell from the other side of a dining table that would be long enough to stretch across a cricket field – no matter how elegant the table was.

"Hello mother," said Hermione, but in an unsure tone, as she sat down at the other end of the table.

Two maids put together an assembly of various foods that were on the table, and placed them on what appeared to be a plate, but looked slightly primate. Hermione began to eat, and did so even as her mother talked.

Hermione's mother had long, wavy chestnut hair that was tied in a loose pony tail with several crème coloured ribbons flowing through it. She also wore a crème coloured corset with ribbons that lined the bottom, the rest of the dress below was puffed out as Hermione could see it pop out beneath the table cloth when she looked down the length of the table. She frowned and then looked down at herself – she was wearing practically the same thing! Hermione touched her hair and felt several ribbons through her hair also, and half of her hair appeared to be up in a loose bun with diamonds scattered about it.

"Something wrong Hermione?" asked her mother, looking down at Hermione.

"No…where is father?" she asked hesitantly, playing with some random strands of hair that cascaded down her back and the sides of her head.

"He's out meeting the Duke of York," said her mother, with what seemed like a cheeky smile, looking down at her daughter. "He's very handsome, Hailie. You will like him, I'm sure of it."

Hermione nodded and then frowned. _No way…they're getting me a suitor?_ She thought; her breathing getting heavier.

"He'll look especially handsome at the Christmas Ball tonight," explained her mother, seeming excited.

"Tonight?" asked Hermione, still shocked by this new information.

"Yes, of course tonight! You know there is always a Christmas Ball, but the reason we asked you to come stay with us this Christmas is because of the Duke of York at this year's ball, Hailie! But as I've told you before, if you'd bothered to come each Christmas, you would probably _meet_ young men, rather than us trying to find suitors for you," explained her mother further.

"But mother, I don't want a suitor…I want to find the _right_ man when the time comes," exclaimed Hermione, suddenly.

"That's what you say all the time. You're lucky that your father and I aren't like those _Munro's_," said her mother, spitting the last word. "They force their poor son to do things, to marry whom ever they choose, to do what they say, when they say it. You're lucky that we're easy going, unlike most families…"

"That's because I'm a half-blood and we'd all be hung," cut in Hermione, slightly angry, and assuming.

She got up and walked over to where her mother was seated. Hermione saw her mother's hurt look.

"Look, mother…I'm just saying that you don't have to avoid the truth. And as for the Munro's son…I think he deserves it," said Hermione defiantly.

"Maybe, from the things that you've said that he's done to you…but you must put them aside for this one night. As you know, most of the respected wizarding community will be there – including the Munro's, so please don't cause a scene like the time that we encountered them in Diagon Alley," said her mother, gazing up at her daughter, slightly pleading.

"Alright. As long as Munro doesn't do anything to me…and for the record mother, I am grateful that you and father treat me with respect and allow me to have my freedoms," smiled Hermione, and although she seemed like the normal 'Hailienna' that her mother was used to – Hermione was making assumptions and 'winging' this conversation. She finished the rest of her breakfast. There was crisp bacon, eggs, grapes (a delicacy of this time), watermelon and vanilla soufflé.

_God…was that the right thing to say?_ She thought to herself, as a prolonged silence ensued.

"I'm glad, Hailie. And its not only the fact that you're a half-blood; it's also because you're the top of your year at Hogwarts for a woman of this age, you even outdo Daniel Munro, I've heard," beamed her mother.

"Thank you. Now…when is this ball?"

"It commences at 7:00PM tonight at the York Hall and don't worry about a dress. I picked out the best one at Madam Malkin's; a new dress store that just opened. It will match you perfectly, trust me," smiled her mother.

Hermione smiled back and then proceeded to go back to her room.

"I told the maids to place it on your bed after breakfast," said her mother as Hermione left the room.

Hermione arrived back at her room to find the most beautiful dress lying on her bed. It was gold, to bring out her hair and eyes. It had silver trimmings and lace; was halter neck; modest, so it didn't show _too_ much of her chest, but went down far enough so _someone_ would notice, (even for a corset) and it had a split on the left side of the dress. As Hermione began to fondle the dress with admiration, an enormous bang was heard from the lobby of the front doors slamming open. Muffled voices were heard through the hall way, so Hermione proceeded to the lobby to see what was going on. She left the corset, lifted up her dress and ran to the stairs.

"Lady Greniger…where is Uncle?" asked a deep, strong voice as running footsteps were heard, halting at the lobby (which were not her own).

"Oh, its you Tyrone, he is out meeting Hailienna's new suitor. Why do you wish to speak with him so urgently?" asked the feminine voice of Hermione's mother.

Hermione had been running, arrived at the top of the stairs and proceeded down them. Two heads swivelled to face Hermione; the masculine one of the two looked to Hermione in awe and smiled. Tyrone had short black hair, was tall, dark and quite handsome, though he was obviously her cousin. He had dark, hateful eyes, but when he looked at either Hermione or Lady Greniger, the hate would leave the eyes and be replaced with softness.

"Dear cousin…Lady Greniger…" began the man who was named Tyrone. He turned back to the Lady of the manor. "Thrice we have now been warned…by the Prince – _the_ Minister of Magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Lady Greniger, frantically looking from Tyrone to Hermione – to Hermoine for support, and Tyrone for answers.

Hermione just stood and watched. Tyrone sighed and looked down in shame.

"We saw some Munro's in Diagon Alley and a fight arose. They injured some of ours, and we injured some of them…with curses," explained Tyrone.

Lady Greniger looked at Tyrone and frowned with disappointment. But she simply sighed.

"It is done now…I'm not going to blame you Tyrone, because Philip encourages it; this rivalry that has plagued us," said Lady Greniger sadly.

"Ty?" asked Hermione, but was shocked as she said this. It just seemed so right for her to call him that.

"Yes, Hailie?" asked Tyrone, looking at Hermione, but seemed ashamed because of what transpired earlier that day.

"What will happen now? What did the Prince say was punishment?" she asked, concerned for what might happen to the family. But then again…why did she care?

"Well, he said that if it happened again, consequences would be brought upon both families; he wasn't specific," he said, looking down. "But I must go; I just wanted to see if Uncle was home. I'll see you both at the ball."

"One of these days Hailie, and I can tell it will be very soon; people will die, from both families. All because of Philip and Munro's will to rebel against each other," exclaimed Lady Greniger. "At least Philip is good; Munro has cruel intentions – he has always been cruel, callous and cold."

Hermione just stood and stared at her mother. _Why do I get the feeling that Lady Greniger is right? Is something bad going to happen…soon?_ She thought, but shook off the idea.

_

* * *

Where we lay our scene,  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…_

**York Hall, 9:00PM…**

Hermione had spent the day roaming the courtyard and the beautiful gardens, as well as reading the Greniger's extensive library. Before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the Christmas Ball, but she couldn't help think how Draco was doing.

The Greniger's arrived exactly on 9:00PM, using a portkey of an old shoe. They walked in unison to the great doors of York Hall – yes, the Duke of York was hosting the Christmas Ball this year, the very man that Hermione was to be suited with.

"Hello Greniger, Lady Greniger, Miss Hailienna, Master Tyrone, Master Giles, Master George and Miss Frida," said the young doorman, in a mouthful. He breathed in heavily. "By the way, the Munro's have already arrived." He whispered the last part.

Hermione walked slowly in, taking in both the vastness of the hall and the profligacy of all the Muriels upon the ceilings and walls. She did not notice all the young men that followed her every seemingly elegant step, as she proceeded with her family to what appeared to be _their_ part of the hall where they all seated themselves each year. Her hair was up in a slightly loose bun, with diamonds scattered about (like earlier in the day, except with more care), as well as strands of hair flowing out each side. She wore a silver choker with a single diamond at the bottom and the dress picked out by her mother fitted her perfectly; even the corset that was so bleatingly tight previously, seemed to have loosened somewhat. She also wore silver stilettos – apparently they are the fashion in this era.

As Hermione proceeded to sit down next to her mother and father, she didn't notice a pair of grey, icy eyes following her every move; though they softened when they noticed what she was wearing.

* * *

He watched in the shadows. He watched as she walked elegantly, whilst looking around the hall. _Why did _she_ have to come?_ He thought. _Damn her! Damn her to hell!_

**_But she looks so beautiful,_** said a voice in his head. He leant against an immense stone pillar as he observed Hermione's every move. He looked down at his hand where he was holding a book; it shimmered. _Did it just glow? I don't even know why I brought this thing,_ he thought. He looked back over to where Hermione was sitting with 'her' family; she was so beautiful, but this time was met with two dark, hateful eyes. Tyrone.

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
__A pair of star crossed lovers…_

_**--Anchor Woman-- "Romeo & Juliet"**_

**

* * *

A/N:** _Well, I know it didn't have much Draco/Hermione fluff or anything, but the next one will…although…Tyrone might get in the way…lol! Well, what did you all think? Do you see how I am relating the characters to that of the Romeo and Juliet story? If not…well…I'm sorry. I also am noting how many people are obsessing over this Dramione fic...dw...I get like that too! And again, I'm sorry for the late update…I do hope you all enjoyed it though! So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks_

_Aurum Potestas Est _

**Thanks to _Yunie Tidus, cellosrock753, benji draco hot should be goths, Faith (), Brittasia, iluv2dance, DemonDaughter, frenchpiment, NumbuhZero, habitat21_ for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!**


	26. Ball and Fist II: Fair Lady

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't update last night, but, wouldn't let me log in...so, yeah. I'm also sorry this is a short chapter. Well, enjoy what you have!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26: Ball and Fist II: _Fair Lady_

_It was one of the first times that I had accepted mother's rants to come to the Christmas Ball. The real reason I chose not to go to these things is because our rivals are always there; trying to show _us_ up. But I chose to go this time because I had a feeling that maybe something good would happen. _

_As we arrived, my family seated themselves in a particular corner. I followed closely behind, but I felt as if someone was watching me. I decided to ignore it for now, and sat down next to my dear cousin, Tyrone. Tyrone isn't a subtle man; quite the opposite. Yes, he has quite a mouth and is more often than not, rash…but, I still cared about him._

_I began to think of a certain guy…a guy I should _not_ be thinking about, but was. _

"_May I have this dance, my lady?" asked a man. _

_All I saw was his boots at first, but my eyes lifted up to face hazel ones. He was well toned, tall, had short brown hair, was wearing a tuxedo and had an accent. I smiled at him in acknowledgement, but glanced back at my parents. They had approved of this man, and my father nodded. _

"_Are you from Durmstrang? I don't believe that I've seen you at Hogwarts…" I began. _

"_Yes, yes. I am. I have been vanting to ask you to dance for some time…you look so…beautiful," smiled the man. "I've had my eyes on you, Miss Greniger." The last part he whispered in my ear, sensuously. _

"_W-what is…your name, kind sir?" I asked politely, trying not to show that I found him much like the rest of the population of men._

"_Vernon…Vernon Kent," he said, leaning in once again close to my face. _

_As the music faded and changed to another classical song, we were parted, and I didn't mind. _

_I saw where my parents resided, or more rather my father and Tyrone who seemed to be having a disagreement – I decided not to go back. I hovered in the shadows of the ball as what appeared to be some kind of show erupted in the middle of the hall. I walked slowly around the pillars as people crowded around the centre of the room, when eyes began to follow me on the opposite side of pillar I was now about to leave. They were grey eyes; the eyes of Munro…Daniel Munro. The one guy I was trying to avoid._

Draco watched with anger at how closely Hermione and this 'other' man were dancing. He clenched his fists and flared his nostrils through the shadows; his grey eyes flaring.

Hermione danced with this man named 'Verner Kent'. It reminded her of Viktor Krum.

"I've had my eyes on you, Miss Greniger," whispered Verner in her ear.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes went wide and she stiffened; as soon as the music stopped, she made herself scarce, pretending to get 'parted' from her dance partner. Hermione made her way around to the outskirts of the hall to find her father and cousin having a disagreement.

"It's him, Uncle! That's that villain Daniel – a Munro!" exclaimed Tyrone, angrily at Greniger. "He was looking at fair Hailienna with contempt; I'm sure…for it could be nothing else."

"Oh? _That_ is the boy, whose kinsmen fought with you earlier today, Tyrone?" asked Greniger, thoughtfully. "He was looking at my only daughter, Hailienna with contempt you say?"

"Yes, Uncle. He must die! I'll kill him!" stormed Tyrone.

"No. Leave him be…this is a social gathering for _all_ pure families," said Greniger, more quietly; winking, to show Tyrone that they were not among that category, but to keep all their heads, and respect in the community, they had to portray that they were.

Hermione frowned and decided not to join her family again; instead she walked around the shadows, behind the pillars surrounding the middle of the hall. She took the time to observe the large decorations floating magically in the air. Candy canes, holly, snow falling, but not touching anything and candles. She noticed that some sort of show started to play in the middle of the hall; people were clapping and gathering further in the hall. Hermione continued to circle behind the pillars. As she did so, she noticed two grey, angry eyes following her every move behind one of the pillars she was about to leave. But this young man's grey orbs began to melt and soften. He parted his lips to speak, but it seemed that the breath was caught in her beauty that night.

She smiled as she recognised who it was.

"Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, happily, but pulled her hands to her mouth as she realised what she had said.

Hermione was surprised to find that Draco did not seem to notice and was not angry. He kept observing her up and down.

"You look…beautiful Granger…how could I not see this before?" Draco asked slowly, still in a daze.

He moved closer and began to circle Hermione, but this time, his eyes were fixed on her chocolate brown ones. Hermione followed his grey ones also. Draco's circles became smaller and smaller, so that they were merely inches away from each other. He stopped circling and smiled charmingly. Hermione smiled back.

"We shouldn't be seen together, Draco," whispered Hermione, breathily.

"But, fair lady…love is love. I don't care about anyone else…but you," whispered Draco back. He felt his hand tingle for a moment; it was the hand the notebook was in, but he didn't notice he was still holding it. He leaned in and stole a kiss from the woman whom he had just fallen in love with.

Hermione closed her eyes and was enveloped in the kiss solely. Draco pulled away eventually; both were gasping for air. Hermione lent against his toned chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"We can't be seen together…my father would have a fit," whispered Hermione, finally able to look up into Draco's eyes.

"I know…" trailed off Draco, holding Hermione close.

"I don't live far away…trust me…you'll find it. I suggest you come after 12:00AM, if you are awake," joked Hermione. "We'll talk then."

Draco nodded in agreement, but grabbed her arm as she began to walk off. He pulled her in for another kiss, before walking off in the opposite direction – to his father and mother.

**

* * *

**

Greniger Manor, 12:30AM…

Hermione stood in what appeared to be _her_ nightie, and gazed out at the stars. She heard a rustle below, and heard a murmur, before a light lit up at the end of a figure's hand in the darkness.

"Fair Hailienna," whispered a voice. "It is _I_, Daniel."

Hermione leaned over the balcony to get a better look.

"Oh, Draco. Stop that. Look, my maid is still awake…perhaps you should come later," said Hermione, relieved and flattered that he had come after all, but also alarmed because her nurse _was_ awake, and was still to put her to bed.

"You know, I just risked coming here, you know. Now, I'm going to climb up there," said Draco, running up and clinging to some vines, his wand in his mouth.

"No! You mustn't," exclaimed Hermione, her hands out in protest.

"Well you could have said that _before_ I leapt onto the vines here…" moaned Draco, jumping off onto the pavement below. His golden locks shining in the moonlight.

Hermione smiled.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" sniggered Hermione, jokingly, as this situation reminded her of something.

Draco simply frowned.

"You know…off Romeo and Juliet…the play?" hinted Hermione, as if everyone knew that line and that he appeared to be the odd one out.

"I don't read muggle things…you know that," whined Draco, rolling his eyes; but Hermione did not see it in the darkness.

"_Hailienna – bed time!_" called the maid, from within Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione turned suddenly.

"Coming, Regina," called Hermione, over her shoulder. She turned her head back to Draco and whispered. "You must go…I'll send you an owl."

"No, my parents will see it," said Draco quickly.

"Well, perhaps we should wait until school starts…" began Hermione, quickly.

"No! I want to see you before that," protested Draco.

"Well, I shall send a friend; surely Hailienna has a few friends around here," explained Hermione.

"_Hurry up Hailienna!_" called the maid from within.

"I am coming, Regina!" whined Hermione. "At nine; 24 hour time."

"Fine. I'll wait for you, Hermione," smiled Draco.

Hermione smiled back and blew him a kiss.

"Go, fair lady."

**

* * *

A/N:** _Hey, sorry this is a short chapter again, but I'm really tired, so…but I hope you like their new 'love'. But…a twist will come. If I kept going, it would be too long, I think. Also, I must apologize for my chapter last time; there was a line where Hailienna's mother called her "Hermione". I stuffed up there. And also, I said that they arrived at the ball at 9:00PM – they're two hours late. I was originally going to have the ball start at 9:00PM, but I changed it suddenly – which is why I accidentally kept the times at 9:00PM. Say thanks to Yunie Tidus and iluv2dance for picking this up._

_"Thank you Yunie Tidus and iluv2dance", said the rest of Aurum Potestas Est's reviewers to said person. cough _

_So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _AristaCat, cellosrock753, moongoddess90 (), NumbuhZero, Mz Hellfire, cheeze (), habitat21, DemonDaughter, Yunie Tidus, iluv2dance, frenchpiment_ for your awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming...thankxu!**

P.S: If there are some spelling, gramatical, tense or otherwise errors...please forgive me. I just can't be bothered reading through it tonight cos I'm tired...sorry. Hope its alright. Night. Luv, Yuffie.


	27. Ball and Fist III: Revelations

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! Long time, no chapter...I know. I'm so sorry, but, I've had family trouble and things. I hope this will make up for it, so, here you go! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Ball and Fist III: _Revelations_

"_Fair Hailienna," whispered a voice. "It is I, Daniel."_

**It glowed and intertwined around his forearm…silent as the hunter…careful like the prey.**

_Hermione leaned over the balcony to get a better look. _

"_Oh, Draco. Stop that. Look, my maid is still awake…perhaps you should come later," said Hermione, relieved and flattered that he had come after all, but also alarmed because her nurse was awake, and was still to put her to bed. _

**Love is its name. It whispers in all minds capable of it…**

"_You know, I just risked coming here, you know. Now, I'm going to climb up there," said Draco, running up and clinging to some vines, his wand in his mouth._

**Determination to see the other soul…the one that forms the other part of love. **

"_No! You mustn't," exclaimed Hermione, her hands out in protest. _

**But thislove is _so_ strong; it is preserved through time. **

"_Well you could have said that before I leapt onto the vines here…" moaned Draco, jumping off onto the pavement below. His golden locks shining in the moonlight. _

_Hermione smiled. _

"_Oh Romeo, oh Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" sniggered Hermione, jokingly, as this situation reminded her of something. _

**It couldn't wait any longer. It began to act the moment they entered their time. **

_Draco simply frowned. _

"_You know…off Romeo and Juliet…the play?" hinted Hermione, as if everyone knew that line and that he appeared to be the odd one out._

"_I don't read muggle things…you know that," whined Draco, rolling his eyes; but Hermione did not see it in the darkness. _

"_Hailienna – bed time!" called the maid, from within Hermione's bedroom. _

_Hermione turned suddenly. _

**A voice…a new voice. Not _their_ thoughts…_its_ thoughts. _She_ had sensed it…but _he_ was always the weaker one.**

"_Coming, Regina," called Hermione, over her shoulder. She turned her head back to Draco and whispered. "You must go…I'll send you an owl."_

**The voice that merely nudged them in the right direction. **

"_No, my parents will see it," said Draco quickly._

"_Well, perhaps we should wait until school starts…" began Hermione, quickly._

**The voice of true love could no longer wait. It was time to do it over or time to change it…but not at all. It couldn't risk 'not at all'. **

"_No! I want to see you before that," protested Draco. _

**A chant and writing was what changed true love to eternal love – love that waited through time. **

"_Well, I shall send a friend; surely Hailienna has a few friends around here," explained Hermione. _

**It was time for action. Too many anomalies were ahead. The book…it had waited too long. **

"_Hurry up Hailienna!" called the maid from within. _

"_I am coming, Regina!" whined Hermione. "At nine; 24 hour time."_

**The green light that had danced for too long with the red surged up – consummating all conscience.**

"_Fine. I'll wait for you, Hermione," smiled Draco. _

**The sign that the preserved had finally taken over was the green glint in his eyes – mistaken for grey.**

_Hermione smiled back and blew him a kiss. _

**They had made their love…into energy…forever to be preserved – until the time came when they could change their unhappy end. **

"_Go, fair lady."_

**The question remains. Is _their_ love…real?**

**

* * *

**

9:00AM, Munro Manor, next morning…

Draco lay motionless in his four poster bed. His eyes fluttered open as his retinas adjusted to the light, as they did every morning. He heard 'pitter-pattering' coming closer to his bed and sunk down in the bed sheets, ready to pounce.

Suddenly, he leant over the side of the bed.

"Aargh!" he yelled, as a small house elf stood; his big sad eyes watching Draco's every move.

"Is Master Daniel alright? Gork was worried about Master Daniel, so Gork brought Master Daniel water and the potion Master Daniel always needs after such as night as last night," said the house elf, whose name was Gork. "Master…"

--**BANG**--

Draco's gaze went to the shutters covering the hole he would call a window in his own time. Something had caused the shutters to bang closed.

_Why were they open in the first place? Flies get in…_ thought Draco, but worried more about the noise. He got up.

"Thank you…Gork?" said Draco, unsure of whether that was the house elf's name or not – but Gork walked out after placing the potion and water on Draco's bedside table; obviously accepting 'Gork' as his name.

"Now…for this fucking window or what ever it is," mumbled Draco, annoyed.

He pushed the shutters open to find a young lady hiding in the courtyard below.

"I be a messenger, from Fair Hailienna," semi-whispered, semi-shouted the young girl from below.

Draco nodded and suddenly remembered that Hermione was going to send someone to contact him at 9:00AM today, but, he had no idea what the time was. He turned back around and glanced around the room for something to put on. Draco was merely wearing what appeared to be…nothing. He just realised. Luckily the window sill came up to the middle of his waist. Draco smiled at this. _Hailienna would be jealous,_ he thought. _Wait…Hermione. Hermione would be jealous. Wait…who is Hermione? I am in love with Hailienna._

**The green glint in his eyes shone vigorously – no doubt now…it had taken him. **

As he walked out with his robe on, he noticed the notebook sitting on his bedside table next to the potion and water. He felt his head and decided to take the potion. As he drank it down, he thought of the notebook and its secrets he had not yet learned. **_That is the notebook you and Hailienna decided to write in…just go see Hailienna's messenger,_ **he thought.

* * *

"What news of Hailienna?" asked Draco, after putting on a silk robe and creeping out into the courtyard. 

"She wishes to meet at noon today…I am a good friend of hers. She has been acting recklessly lately and not herself. I do not know why…but, you have changed her, Daniel Munro. The Munro's and Greniger's will be forever enemies, so this could never turn out good," explained the young girl. She wore rugged clothes, much like a servants, but was young and beautiful.

"What's your point?" asked Draco, frowning, but looked back into the house. His parents were getting up, or were at least coming down the stairs and would see the girl in the garden.

"Fine…I'll meet her at noon. But where?" he asked quickly.

"The woods that separate both your manors," replied the girl.

"What? I didn't know…" began Draco, but as he looked over beyond the courtyard, he seen the woods. "Oh…where in _there_ then?"

"The river," said the girl, but suddenly ran off quickly.

**

* * *

**

12:00PM, the river, the Black Woods…

Hermione had been thinking all day, and something dawned on her as she sat on a black stump beside the trickling river edge. _The book!_ She thought. _I forgot all about it…it had glowed in the Heads Common room the day that Draco and I kissed…accidentally._

"Fair Hailienna," said Draco, dreamily from behind her.

A little _too_ dreamily for Hermione's liking – or perhaps it was the fact that Draco sounded genuine when he said that name. But she smiled.

"Draco…I have been waiting," said Hermione, as she turned around to see Draco's confused face. He pulled back from a hug he was about to give her.

"Who is Draco?" he asked, almost hurt. He folded his arms, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You…" began Hermione, but realised something _else. His eyes,_ she thought. _What has happened to him? They're green. I need time to think about this…I may be on my own for now. First I've got to figure out what I can do to get us out of here and then maybe this will make sense. I need the diary. He's calling me Hailienna…he's Daniel now. Has his spirit taken him over? _

Hermione at this revelation stood up suddenly, anxiety filling her body. She held her chest and breathed heavily for a few moments. _Be calm…you can play upon this._

"Daniel?" asked Hermione, feeling odd to be calling Draco this name seriously.

"Yes?" he asked, concerned for Hermione. "Are you okay Hailienna? I'm sorry I yelled and accused you. I…"

"It doesn't matter. Can you bring the notebook we decided to write in together?" asked Hermione sweetly, using assumptions that she had concluded during her thinking that day.

"Sure…but why? I thought you wanted to discuss…" began Draco, frowning.

"Later. Please do this for me. Send it via owl please," said Hermione, smiling.

She began to walk away, but remembered that in order for her plan to work, she needed to act like Hailienna. Hermione ran back and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. He gave in without question; forgetting his misgivings about his 'fair lady' and only remembering _their _love. **The love that is _so_ strong; it can be successfully preserved through time. **

**

* * *

A/N:** _I hope this may have made up for this past two weeks…again I'm sorry. I just haven't had time…but now that school is over, I can most likely not miss another week. I hope this answers some of your queries and reasons why Draco acted the way he did in the previous chapter – but was it Draco's true self? Did he truly want to act that way? These questions will be answered soon. I know at least one of you wanted the scene to go back to school…but, in the next chapter or the chapter after they will face their own time again. That is all I will say. Just R&R and you'll see. So, thanks for all the lovely reviews, also. And again…I can't reply to anyone's reviews, but I will say thank you. rules. Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thanks to _Brat-Knee, kagurabrownehs, benji and draco hot should be goths, habitat21, P.t2_, _frenchpiment, Brittasia, DemonDaughter, cellosrock753, iluv2dance, Mz Hellfire, Some, XxDracosHunnixX, Jennayster, i love the elements, Yunie Tidus, NumbuhZero _and_cheeze _() for your awesome and wonderful reviews!**

But thank you especially this time for so MANY reviews! Keep it up please!

PS: I also do realise through the course of all my chapters so far that there ARE some anomalies...for that I am sorry. Things that **P.t2** pointed out _rightfully_. I sometimes contradict things...usually its because I'm up late doing the chapter and I don't concentrate to my fullest and I shouldn't, but I really try to get it done every friday night. So...sorry. Also, sometimes I don't fully investigate/research certain aspects of my story, such as the corset thing. The story here is set in 1389 - the corset, apparenly, wasn't invented/created until the 1500s. I apologise. Just thought I'd let everyone know.


	28. Ball and Fist IV: Fortune's Fool

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! As promised, a good chapter to follow, I hope (fingers crossed). It is longer, which most of you request most of the time, so...enjoy! What more can I say?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Ball and Fist IV: _Fortune's Fool_

**1:45PM, Greniger Manor, the next day…**

Hermione had decided to spend her day outside in the manor courtyard. She was waiting patiently for the owl with the diary in it, but disguised her anticipation to her parents.

"Why is it that Daniel's soul has possessed Draco, but Hailienna's soul has not possessed me?" thought Hermione aloud.

As she pondered this and sat on a tree stump a few metres away from an extravagant fountain, a book fell into her lap and startled her. Hermione looked up to see an owl flying away. _It must be Draco's…or his family's owl,_ she thought, absentmindedly.

"Finally!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling. "I can finally get some work done, so we can get out of here!"

"Get out of where, Hailienna Greniger?" screeched a voice from behind her.

"Err…nothing mother," said Hermione quickly, glancing around behind her to see Lady Greniger pacing toward her. "I hope you are speaking of Verner Kent…who you are now betrothed to."

Hermione took a few seconds to register this.

"W-what?" stammered Hermione, worriedly. "No mother…"

"Yes. Your father just came back from arranging this. It would bring wealth to this already wealthy family. And he is quite handsome too…" explained her mother.

"No! I refuse to marry him!" yelled Hermione, and walked off in the direction of her room.

Lady Greniger did not follow her; she let her daughter think about it. _She will change her mind through time,_ she thought.

Hermione raced up to her room with the diary firmly in her hand. She slammed the door and collapsed on her four-poster bed. _How could she?_ Thought Hermione. _Now I understand how Juliet must have felt when she wanted to be with Romeo…not some…_but her thoughts went on something far more important – a realisation. She quickly opened the diary.

"Me and my self pity. I won't even have to go through the marriage…I can stop this!" exclaimed Hermione, but, quietly.

Finally, she got to a page that held great promise.

_I knew that he loved me. So I said that if he truly did…we should wed. I asked him to owl me or send word via a trusted friend – my nurse. I sent my nurse after hearing no word. She came back and after much talk about nothing she finally said…I was to be WED! Could we be so lucky? I know that we are of different households, but, I love him so! _

The passage stopped suddenly…there was no more to the section.

_Damn_, thought Hermione, quietly fuming. _Wait…a wedding. To get out of here, we have to go through all the steps Daniel and Hailienna did. _

Hermione quickly went to her bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a quill, ink and some parchment. She scribbled something on it, put all the extra parchment, quill and ink back in the drawer, then ran out of her room, but not before checking the inside of her room to make sure nothing was left out in case her mother came into the room. Hermione ran through the halls, down the main stair case and ran outside. The owlery was in her sights. The Greniger's had their own owlery full of at least 6 owls. Hermione attached the piece of parchment to the owls left talon, gave it a 'treat' and off it flew. She felt happy with what she had achieve that afternoon, but knew there was much still to do. Hermione ran back up to her room. As she walked back to her bed, she noticed a piece of parchment left loosely on the floor.

_Where did that come from? I put all the parchment back in the drawer,_ she thought. Hermione picked it up and saw that there was writing on the other side.

_I couldn't wait. I had to do something. Why did Daniel have to be so rash? Oh…but Tyrone did kill his cousin. I don't know what to think…all I know is that I love him! Why? How can this be erased? I admired my cousin very much, but, I would choose Romeo over Tyrone any day…and always! Oh Daniel! Why can't you be near me? Exile! EXILE! Why? And now I am betrothed to Verner…NO! I would rather die! So…I came up with a solution, along with Father Luther. I **will** die…to my parents. I will meet with Romeo and we can live away from all of this hostility, this feud! Soon, Daniel. Soon. Wait for me…please. We will be together forever! You'll see._

Hermione realised that Hailienna must have not had the diary to write in, but, decided to write it on this piece of parchment to get her thoughts out. To…let people know? She didn't know, but this explained a lot. Hermione knew what she had to do to get both herself and Draco out of here…out of this time.

**

* * *

**

12:00PM, the river, the Black Woods, next day…

Hermione listened to the trickle of the water over the smooth stones; stones that had been smoothed over time. _It's a pity all things weren't like that_, she thought bitterly. Suddenly strong arms folded around her small waist and warm breath was felt on the side of her neck. It startled Hermione.

"Hello Munro to be," said Draco's smooth, charming voice in her ear. Hermione smiled at this. Draco kissed her on the neck and Hermione allowed him access by tilting her neck to the side.

"Hello, my love," said Hermione, but she frowned for a moment. _I thought it would be odd referring to Draco like this…but it feels…right?_ She thought, but shook it out of her mind – or so she thought.

Hermione turned around and was greeted with a much wanted kiss from Draco. Her eyes widened, but, for some reason she deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Draco pulled away.

"I got your owl, and since I'm here, I'm obviously accepting. Where shall we wed, fair Hailie?" asked Draco, the green tint in his eyes evident.

Hermione, still slightly dazed from the way Draco kissed her. _I…enjoyed that? N-no…I can't have…this is **still** Draco. This is not why I'm here, I have a job to do,_ she thought, forgetting her thoughts about the matter for now.

Hermione smiled back at Draco.

"You choose," she said simply, putting her hands on her hips – a habit it would seem.

"Father Luther's church," said Draco, just as simply. "Tomorrow."

"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione, smiling and relieved. There is no way that her parents would organise the marriage to Verner that early.

Hermione ran forward and embraced Draco with such relief…but through all the happenings since she'd come here, she hadn't truly expressed her feelings of loneliness, being away from her friends, her _real_ family, etc. but now it took her over and Draco felt wetness on his shirt. He lifted up Hermione's chin and looked into her glossy chocolaty eyes.

"Oh Dr-Daniel…" sobbed Hermione, her embrace becoming tighter. She also noticed how toned Draco was, not that she hadn't before, but, somehow…she truly saw Draco. Although – he _was _being possessed by Daniel.

Draco frowned.

"Why do you shed tears, my love?" he asked, smiling sympathetically. He embraced Hermione back, his arms easily wrapping around the whole of her back.

"It's just…everything. Finally…we'll be able to get out of here," said Hermione, not thinking.

"What do you mean? Oh…after we are wed, you mean?" he asked, half smiling, but, also harbouring a confused look.

Hermione looked up suddenly, realising her slip in tongue.

"Oh yes…of course that's what I meant, silly," she said quickly, hitting Draco playfully on the arm. "Look…I must go. My parents will wonder where I went. I am having dinner with Ver-"

But Hermione did not finish the sentence.

"That fool?" said Draco, angered by the mere mention of the name.

"Don't worry Daniel…the one I love is you!" said Hermione, leaning up and kissing Draco's stiffened lips. His demeanour suddenly changed and his expression softened by her mere touch.

"Promise me, Hailie…don't let him…" he began.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do anything to me. But I warn you, I am betrothed to him now, which is why I was ecstatic when you said for us to wed tomorrow," smiled Hermione, leaving Draco's embrace and walking in the direction of her manor.

But she suddenly stopped.

"Promise me something now, Daniel," said Hermione with a serious tone, placing her hands on her chest, near her heart.

"Yes, love?" prompted Draco.

"Think before you do anything rash…please? I beg of you. You do not want to ruin what we will have…our wedlock, our future…do you? Remember my words before you do _anything_!" exclaimed Hermione, almost hysterical.

"Of course…why would you think I would jeopardise us?" he asked, frowning, confused.

Hermione smiled sadly. "You will break my heart if you do. But I will love you always."

"I know…I will remember. No go before your parents look for you," he said, looking behind her at her manor that was in the distance.

Hermione nodded and proceeded back to her manor.

"I love you, Hailienna," she heard Draco's voice say behind her as she walked farther and farther away.

Draco's smiled faded when she did not respond.

"I love you too!" exclaimed Hermione back at him as she turned her head. His smile spread from ear to ear as she turned back around.

"…Draco," said Hermione softly as she walked.

**

* * *

**

Diagon Alley, 1 hour later…

Draco had decided to take a stroll into town. He was so very happy. He had to find a ring, but as he went further into Diagon Alley, near the Twin Pixies, he saw to his horror, his best friend and close cousin in a very heated argument that soon turned into a deathly duel.

"**_Promise me something now, Daniel,"_ _said Hermione with a serious tone, placing her hands on her chest, near her heart._**

Draco ran as fast as he could to the deathly scene.

"Marcus!" yelled Draco as he came closer. Suddenly the duellers stopped.

"Oh…here is my man. Fair Daniel Munro…how you have wounded me…how you have wounded my _family_!" yelled Tyrone, Hailienna's cousin.

"Don't start, Tyrone. Leave us…for once in your life!" exclaimed Draco. "I will not duel with you today! I am too happy!"

"Yes…you would be wouldn't you!" yelled Tyrone.

Marcus, who had his wand at the ready, lowered it and frowned.

"What is he talking about Daniel?" he asked, turning to the said person.

"Yes…please tell them, Munro…" trailed off Tyrone, dangerously quiet.

Daniel eyed Tyrone and saw that he was shaking involuntarily – obviously from the anger.

"I-I am to be wed…to fair Hailienna Greniger," confessed Daniel, finally, sighing. "I love her and her me. You can do nothing about it, Tyrone."

"Enough, fiend! I'll kill you!" yelled Tyrone. "Draw your wand! Turn and draw! Turn and draw! Turn and draw!"

"No…I will not. Come on Marcus…Benedict. We are leaving!" said Draco, calmly and turned.

"NO!" yelled Tyrone from behind him.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" exclaimed Tyrone.

"_**Yes, love?" prompted Draco.**_

Draco froze, but realised, it was not him in whom curse was aimed at. He turned and his breath became caught in his throat; his eyes wider than saucers and tears smeared his face – with anger.

"Marcus! No…" yelled Draco, running to his cousin's side. He pulled the limp body to his chest. "No…no…no." Draco mumbled, all the while, a cruel, callous laugh emanated from behind him. Draco lost all sense…all self control.

Finally he unsheathed his wand and opened his mouth.

"_**Think before you do anything rash…please? I beg of you. You do not want to ruin what we will have…our wedlock, our future…do you? Remember my words before you do anything!" exclaimed Hermione, almost hysterical.**_

But he closed it and stammered backwards. His breathing became erratic and he began to lower his wand.

"You're lucky," said Draco, only _just_ controlling his anger.

"Why? That you're weak? That you don't even have themanhood to curse me? Humph!" huffed Tyrone, heatedly, as he pointed his wand at Draco.

"_**Of course…why would you think I would jeopardise us?" he asked, frowning, confused. **_

"No…that Hailienna is _your_ cousin. I will _not_ jeopardise my wedlock and fruitous future with her, by killing you," said Draco, slowly and in a dangerously low tone.

Tyrone suddenly lowered his wand, thinking about this comment directed at him. _I won't take that from a fool of a Munro!_ He thought, and as Draco walked in the opposite direction, with Benedict by his side, Tyrone began to open his mouth with his wand again pointed at him.

But, without warning, a spell was sent Tyrone's way.

_**Hermione smiled sadly. "You will break my heart if you do. But I will love you always."**_

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" yelled Draco.

Tyrone went as stiff as a board, and although Draco felt guilty that he did not see justice done about his cousin, Marcus, he knew he had done the right thing...for _them_.

**

* * *

**

Greniger Manor, 1 hour and 25 minutes previously…

Hermione arrived home happily, dancing through the courtyard doors and up to her room, but found a rather angered cousin.

"Tyrone?" asked Hermione, cautiously.

"Tell me…how long has Daniel been mixing your mind with false love?" asked Tyrone, his anger becoming more and more evident.

"It is _not_ false, Ty. It is _true_ love! How did you find out?" asked Hermione.

"I saw you two in the Black Woods. I will have his head!" exclaimed Tyrone, running out through Hermione's door, hastily shoving her out of the way in his anger.

"No Tyrone!" she yelled after him, but, it was too late. _It is done now…I only hope that Draco listens and remembers what I told him,_ she thought.

**

* * *

**

Verona Chapel, Father Luther's quarters, 12:00PM, next day…

Hermione anxiously waited, her wand tucked under her dress, ready for her departure. She would have thought that the transport back to her time would have occurred by now. If Draco had done what she told him and held back on doing something 'rash' – that should have been enough to change history – to fix Daniel's mistake. Hermione was worried beyond belief. _What if he **did** do something rash? What if they were stuck here forever? _She thought. _That means Draco could be possessed forever too…he will be lost to me!_

"Don't worry, child. He will be here. I know my own subjects, he is loyal," said a soothing voice. The voice of Father Luther himself.

"But what if something happened? Oh goodness, Father. What if Tyrone…" she began, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"…was paralysed?" said a deep, but familiar voice, coming from the entrance of the church.

"Oh! Daniel!" exclaimed Hermione running and jumping into his arms, with relief. "You…didn't…do anything impulsive did you?"

"Funnily enough, no, but…" said Draco, his eyes lowered, as he held Hermione in his arms. "Marcus…my cousin fell to Tyrone's wrath."

Hermione gasped. "H-he…k-killed him?"

"Yes, love…he did. He'll get what's coming to him, I'm sure – but not this day, nor the next. I just want to be with you, Hailie! I did it for you!" said Draco, his voice and demeanour brightening at the presence of Father Luther.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, their dreams came true. The vows were exchanged and a kiss of love, unity and eternity was shared. 

Hermione looked at the ring on her left ring finger and smiled. _How pretty it is,_ she thought. It had a thin gold band, three green emeralds in a trinity surrounding a serpent – it reminded her of the Malfoy crest. And something dawned on her. _In fact, it looks exactly like it…everything that has happened has been so ironic. The Malfoy crest that Draco picked out, our names being very similar to our own…were we chosen? _She thought.

"Daniel, did you choose this ring for a reason? I love it…but I was wondering what it symbolised," said Hermione, fishing around a little.

"It is my family crest," he said simply. He glided over to where Hermione sat the notebook next to her.

_Of course,_ she thought, but took no mind to it for now. _Why aren't we getting transported. _

"Let us leave, Hailienna…I have arranged our very own place where no one will disturb us. We can leave our families, and this feud," explained Daniel, smiling warmly at Hermione.

She noticed how very attractive his smile was. It was always like that, but she just previously always ignored it. Somehow it was hard to do so this time, though.

"Alright…but may I just write something in our journal first?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, a little confused though.

"May I borrow some ink and a quill, Father?" she asked the old, balder man who had begun to blow out the candles that were lit for the wedding.

"Yes, child, you may," he said, as he walked out of the room and came back with the requested items.

Hermione began to write.

_A chance, just one. We changed history, Draco and I, Hermione. But now we can leave, knowing that we, two star-crossed lovers, have gone against the stars impending doom. Come what may, we have conquered. Be free._

With these words now written on the last page of the journal, Hermione closed the book. She waited a few moments…but nothing happened.

_No…I was sure,_ she thought, angrily. Hermione picked up the book and put on a smile. _Well, I'll have to figure something out at this 'place' that Draco has organised._

The two walked out of the double doors of the elaborate Verona Chapel, to be greeted by angry voices of Munro and Greniger – the father's of both lovers.

Their wands were out.

"Tyrone came to me straight after the _scene_ in Diagon Alley, Hermione," spat her father, at Hermione. "Get here NOW!"

"No! I will stay with Daniel!" she exclaimed grasping Draco around the waist. "Don't let me go…please." She whispered the last part, so only Draco could hear. He nodded.

Suddenly a fight ensued, as other family members appeared and grabbed at the couple. Tyrone fought Draco and Greniger grabbed at Hermione, pulling her away from the church.

As they fought, the diary that Hermione held close to her chest began to glow brighter than it ever had before. Suddenly Draco's retinas lost its green tinge and a green light wove through Draco's body and floated back to the diary; combining with the red light. It then floated out of the book.

Draco stopped fighting for a moment as he realised he back to himself. _Thank god…I hated being able to see myself doing things, but, not being able to do them myself –damned spirits…_he thought. But as he turned, Tyrone used Draco's hesitation to his advantage.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled.

Hermione watched as her husband hit the dust and lay motionless.

"NO!" she yelled, shook out of her father's grasp and landed on Draco's now still chest. She felt his cheeks which was dead cold. Tears fell down her cheek.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. _I can't do this without you Draco,_ she thought, hysterically.

Hermione looked at Greniger with hate, and the rest of the crowd.

"Don't, Hailienna," her father said, afraid at what she was doing.

"I cannot do this…I cannot live without Draco…and you killed him. You have killed us both!" she yelled. Then, said the unforgivable curse that Tyrone had done to Draco only moments ago.

It all went dark.

Hermione's limp body fell on her lover's and went dead and cold. The others surrounding them gasped and all was silent. Suddenly light floated into both of the star-crossed lovers.

The diary, that had fallen to the ground near the lovers, was picked up by Lady Greniger. She opened the book and fell onto a simple page with only a few lines.

_From ancient grudge break to  
__new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands  
__unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two  
__foes.  
__Two star-crossed lovers can now lay to rest, for eternity.  
__Together; forever. No feuds, no hate, just love. _

The woman broke down and cried…the grief killed her.

_

* * *

Today was the day. We were to be wed…finally. Our parents weren't to know, only our closest friends – but even that was a mistake. Why is it that I had to ruin what best chance we had? If I had **one** more chance, one more go…I would have never been fortune's fool. I would never have killed Hailienna's cousin, Tyrone. And as I sit here, in this church with the last remnants and memory of Hailienna written in this book, with a vile of deathly potion in my hand, I wonder…if only I could have one more chance. I would kill…I would plunder and I would lay eternal, if only I could have a chance. The chance just happened to avail itself to me. A spell, a charm…and a few other things. I cast it in this book – a charm to bind out souls together in our respective sides of this diary, until one day two people who are also in love who happen to read this book will go through our journey. Only when they redeem my mistake, will they escape; escape our memory. But only a boy and a girl who are in love can even possibly do this, because, **we** are in love…it is the key, you see. Oh dear Hailienna – as I see your placid, cold form, I cannot hold back my sadness. You are so beautiful, and one day, we will be together, forever. We will be as one; eternally. _**

* * *

A/N:** _A bit of a cliff hanger, I know…I know it seems like the end, but, it is not. Sorry. I hope you liked it though, all your wishes have come true…you'll see why in the next chapter. I know it's a bit long, but, some of you enjoy it that way…so…yeah. I know there are questions still in your minds, but, bare with me, they will be answered eventually…trust me! I can't say my usual thing now, cos, Fanfiction have introduced the new "messaging service". I will reply to every review, I promise! Well, to those registered. You must log in to review…ok? Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _squeakyclarinet, Brittasia, hemione and draco fanatic, niqniq9292, cellosrock753, cheeze (), iluv2dance, DemonDaughter, goldenlioness1102, habitat21, PandylBas, Mz Hellfire, benji and draco hot should be goths, rizahawkeye21, Yunie Tidus, frenchpiment_ for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!**

Thank you all for so many too...keep it up! Also, I wanted to clear up something. You have to remember that the wizarding world are more advanced than the muggle world, meaning, they did have the Hogwarts Express back then, I'm sure. But if you want to prove me wrong go ahead. But I do agree that some aspects of my story so far have been a little off target, so...sorry. I mean with the time and clothing, etc. Thanks for critique though.


	29. I love her, I love her not

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I know, I'm late...but I've been so tired lately, cos I just started work, but, don't fear. I'll always update! Well, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: I love her, I love her not

**Heads Common room, Hogwarts, present time…**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. As her eyes adjusted to the light of her gold and red room, she realised where she was.

"Oh my god, I'm back…we're…" began Hermione, but stopped in mid sentence.

She jumped out of her modern four-poster bed and checked the mantelpiece above the fire. All the pictures of _her_ parents were there, and her friends, Harry and Ron. The boy on the left of the happy picture had messy raven hair with a lightening scar on his forehead, and the boy on the right of her had messy red hair with a goofy look on his face. _We **must** be back,_ she thought.

"We're back…Draco…we're back!" yelled Hermione, as she ran from her room to the common room, and into Draco's room.

As Hermione raced in, she realised Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed. He wasn't excited, or even relieved. Hermione stopped abruptly in her steps.

"I know…" was all Draco could say.

"I-I thought you'd be happy," said Hermione, her smile fading.

"Humph…yeah. So did I, but I realised…I have to go back to being, well, me," said Draco sadly.

Hermione frowned, but then smiled.

"Draco…you were you, back in 1389. I saw _you_…" began Hermione, sidling closer to Draco's side.

"No! You didn't. Don't you get it Hermione? _That_ wasn't me, _that_ was Daniel Munro…remember? He sort of possessed me, or did you miss the memo?" yelled Draco sarcastically, standing up abruptly, looking down at Hermione…even with a little bit of a sneer.

They were inches apart now. Hermione looked hurt. Draco looked away from her eyes, so he wouldn't feel as guilty at saying such a thing, but, the feeling wouldn't leave. Hermione just wanted to hug Draco…just like they did by the river in the Black Woods. She liked it, and she was so used to it.

"…no, you would have as well. They both possessed us…damned spirits…" hissed Draco, more to himself, as he turned away from Hermione. "How could they do this? Why us?"

Hermione bit her tongue for once. She knew that _she_ wasn't possessed at all, and really wanted to correct him. She wasn't really hurt from Draco's sarcastic comment either, it was the fact that she realised that Draco didn't _truly_ love her, like she loved him. It was Daniel's spirit after all that made it seem that way. So, she didn't say that she wasn't possessed. Hermione knew they had broken the spell, but, how? She still didn't fully understand.

Draco walked over to his bedside table, and realised that the diary was sitting next to his lamp. He walked over to it and frowned. He still had one entry to finish reading, he remembered. _Oh well, we're back now…no need to read it,_ he thought, and left the diary sitting there…a grave mistake indeed.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore's office, 2 hours later…

Hermione and Draco, after getting dressed into their school robes and figuring out what they should do next, now that they were back to their time, decided that they should first speak with Dumbledore. Dumbledore, for some unknown reason to them, was _not_ surprised by their 'magical' entry back into the school. He of course told them about how Harry and Ron had been trying to figure out what happened to them, Hermione especially. They had abruptly stopped their investigations after reading that in order for them both to return a spell had to be broken; a love spell, and that previously several couples had been transported back through time, but they eventually all died after not being able to figure out the spell, and the fact that their love had not been strong enough for the spell anyway. The diary then had to try other tactics to sense true love in two people, whether they were a couple or not. So, Harry and Ron gave up hope. How did they find this information? The book _happened_ to come into their possession; it was laid around carelessly in the Restricted Section in the school library – previously owned by Dumbledore…well, this is what Dumbledore told Hermione and Draco.

"Now, if you're worried about the NEWT's Miss Granger, I will arrange that they can be delayed for a further month or so, and even now, they are still four months away," explained Dumbledore.

Hermione's eyes widened. _To be honest, I totally forgot…my mind has been on nothing but…_thought Hermione, looking to Draco. _…Draco._

Through the whole of Dumbledore's talk, she failed to realise something important about Draco. She was just so heart broken. But now that she thought about the NEWT's...

"Oh! Thank you Professor Dumbledore! I will study hard!" exclaimed Hermione, beaming. She looked to Draco. He was solemn and deep in thought about something, his grey orbs set on the floor.

"Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, the crackling of his voice showing his age.

Draco looked up suddenly, firstly looking into Hermione's chocolate eyes, and then to Dumbledore finally.

"N-no," said Draco, his eyes going back to the floor with a frown.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, I have organised separate classes so that you both can be updated with the new class work as soon as possible…you may leave…and think about your woes," explained Dumbledore, looking directly at Draco. Hermione seen this gesture.

_Does he know something I don't?_ she thought.

**

* * *

**

The Great Hall, lunch time, next day…

Hermione had spent most of the morning explaining to Harry and Ron what had happened, though, she left out the parts about her and Draco…which was a lot. So really, she told them a _completely_ different story.

"…and so we found a spell, and voila! Here we are," exclaimed Hermione, although she felt guilty that she couldn't tell them the real story.

The truth is, Hermione knew that _they_ wouldn't understand. So, she had decided that morning when she woke up in the Heads Common room that they _needn't _know what went on, and I'm sure Draco wouldn't let his friends onto what really happened either.

"Yeah? Too bad he had to come back with you," said Ron, with a disgusted look as he glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco was the centre of attention, as always.

_After all that…Draco never really cared…at all? _She thought, as she too glanced over at where Draco was over dramatising **his** version of events.

"And well, I just couldn't help it if **_I_** saved us both…despite the fact that I was **_really_** tempted to leave Granger there…" trailed Draco's voice from the Slytherin table.

He glanced up and caught two melting chocolate orbs staring at his own grey ones. His expression faltered for a moment, but, reluctantly continued with his 'story', but kept his eyes on _hers_.

Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table, holding back unshed tears. She smiled at Harry and Ron.

"Look, I must go…I've got to prepare for our 'extra' classes," explained Hermione, hastily.

"Yeah okay…do you want us to…" began Harry, but, Hermione had already left for the Hall door.

She just had to leave…_how could he be so…_ thought Hermione, her expression full of anger. But then, her face went solemn…sad. _Like he used to be…_

"After everything…he's still…" began Hermione, to herself.

"Attractive? Yeah…I thought so too," sneered a voice from behind her. But…it was feminine.

Hermione turned to face a pug-faced Millicent Bullstrode.

"Millicent…you scared me for a minute," said Hermione, uneasily. _Why is she here…talking to me? Something is going on here…_

Millicent snorted.

"I don't know what you've done to Draco, but, what ever it is, it's not good. Pansy is happy again…she really loves Draco, and _you_ are in the way!" exclaimed Millicent – an evil glint in her eye.

Hermione, in the darkness of the hallway, frowned.

"I'm not in the way. Draco is just…Malfoy again. Why would I be in the way?" asked Hermione, sadly.

"Through his whole recollection of what happened, he never _once_ called you Mudblood. He's moodier and every time he looks at you…" began Millicent, but her voice was drowned out by several voices coming from the Great Hall.

"Millicent? What are you talking to the Mudblood for?" asked a chirpy voice…the voice of Millicent's counter-part…Pansy Parkinson. Draco was by her side, somewhat sneering at Hermione.

Hermione frowned at him sadly, a face that had become a normality for her, ever since they had arrived back at Hogwarts. Draco shook it off, pretending not to be affected by it…and Hermione believed it.

"Well look who it is...Muddy-mud Granger!" exclaimed the voice of Blaise Zabini.

_Why did they all have to come here **right** at this moment?_ Thought Hermione.

She turned to walk off.

"Not so fast, Granger," smiled Zabini, evilly, running and barring her path by putting his forearm on the wall next to her.

Draco stared at the scene before him. Pansy at his side sneering at Hermione, Millicent sneering at Hermione also, the others laughing at how they were embarrassing the 'Mudblood'. Then suddenly, Hermione stared at him…through the darkness. Somehow she knew that he was there, and he did nothing to stop the torment his 'friends' gave to her.

"You should pay for what you've put Draco through…" said Pansy, though, she didn't get a chance to finish.

At this moment, Hermione cracked…it had gone too far now. The truth had to come out.

"What _I've_ put Draco through? Oh…don't even start," laughed Hermione fakely, turning from the group, but then, swiftly turning back.

"I'll tell _you_ all something," said Hermione, angrily.

"Granger…_don't_!" warned Draco, looking around nervously.

"It wasn't _Draco_ that saved us…it was me, most of the time! He had become possessed by Daniel Munro, so I was left to do all the work. ME! On my own," exclaimed Hermione hysterically. She began to cry, but kept going…she ignored the surprised look on Draco's face.

"I-I had to figure out a way to save us…he was gone. He'd left me. I don't know why Hailienna didn't possess me, but, she didn't. I had to play along, pretending to be Hailienna so that I could change what was done in the past, so we could escape…Draco and I," said Hermione, sadly. "It was a punt…but, obviously I did something right! It was love…"

Suddenly Hermione realised something. _It was love…love is the key! On my part anyway…but that means…it was wrong. If Draco didn't love me, it shouldn't have worked…I must have done something right,_ she thought.

"Love was supposed to be the key, but, the love was one-sided, to be honest…" began Hermione.

"I don't believe any of this rubbish, Mudblood!" yelled Pansy suddenly. She couldn't take it any longer. "Draco loves ME! Not you! Me! He told us he saved you...and him! It wasn't anything to do with this Hailienna or Daniel! You made it up!"

Hermione chuckled.

"I only wish I did. I never said which side the love was on…" sobbed Hermione, then looked to Millicent, who was sneering at her. "…so you see, Millicent, you're wrong."

Hermione then walked off, the Slytherins that were gathered around her were too flabbergasted to stop her.

Draco just stood there. He couldn't move. _She wasn't possessed. But she kissed me…hugged me…she loved me? _He thought. But he shook his head. _She's right…I could never love her…then why is it that I feel guilty just now? _

**

* * *

**

12:00AM, the Heads Common room…

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts were gathered in his mind about Hermione.

_It's always about her,_ fumed Draco. He sat up in his four-poster and sighed.

Draco looked to his bedside table and saw the diary. _Why does it always have to be here? Haunting me? Making me feel guilty…_

He was tempted to throw it away, or burn it…but for some reason, he was curious at what the last entry had to offer him.

_Maybe I should just see what the ending was…_

"Aargh…" moaned Draco, torn between what to do. He couldn't sleep, and well, he had nothing _else_ to do.

As he was about to grab for the diary, a voice was heard from the edge of his bed.

"Draco…" said the timid voice of Hermione. "…so it's true what you said. You have to go back to being…_you_?"

"Look, what happened in 1389…stays there. My body was taken over by Daniel…and you…well…you played along with it? How could you…you could have **tried** to take Daniel out of me, but no, you had to play along with it, using Daniel's soul for your own will…" said Draco, his anger rising, finally venting his feelings.

"It wasn't like that…I had no choice…don't you understand, Draco?" defended Hermione.

"Had no bloody choice?" yelled Draco, shaking his head.

_Do I love her? No…I can't. Even if I did, it couldn't work. Potthead and Weaselby wouldn't like it, and I would lose my status…_ thought Draco. But the thought of love, loomed in his mind.

Every time he looked at her, thought of her…he got this…_feeling._ What was it? He would always think, and would try to think of something…cold. This feeling was new, ever since arriving back in their own time. _Maybe she did do something to me._

With these thoughts going through his head, he decided to go with the old, arrogant, cold and hurtful approach, the one which showed his denial.

"Do you love me, Granger?" he asked, almost spitting the words out.

"I-I…do…" said Hermione, looking down.

Draco shook his head.

"Y-you…you can't!" he yelled, jumping up from the bed. "Because I certainly don't love _you_. How can I? Don't expect that just because you brought us back, that I will automatically say, oh yes, I've forgotten all our years of being rivals, not to mention Potthead, and Weaselby…_please_. What world do you live in Granger? Because it's certainly not Earth."

Hermione stood there, frozen, her breathing irregular. Then suddenly, she looked to the ground and back away from Draco.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about what he just said. Inside, he regretted it terribly, but on the outside, he only showed glossy grey eyes and a stubborn attitude.

Hermione ran out. Draco heard the portrait door open and close.

_Why do things always have to interfere with my life? Firstly Potter, who put my father away, now this stupid book that changed my feelings toward Hermione? Damn it all!_ He thought, frustrated.

Draco grabbed the book and was about to throw it all the way across the other side of the room, but, the book fell out of his hand, and landed on a particular page – the last entry! Draco read the passage, and as he read further and further, a realisation hit him. He read it over and over.

_I'm such an idiot,_ was the last thought Draco had before he dropped the diary, and went after _her_.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, at the lake shore...**

"No...he is definitely back. Does this change things though, with the Mudblood?" asked Blaise Zabini, frowning at the ball of light hovering.  
"Well, the Dark Lord has not spoken of it for a while now, but, we will talk soon," said the voice emenating from the ball of light. "But remember, if the Mudblood gets in the way, it could ruin things. We need Draco to _want_ to kill him." With this, the ball of light dimmed, and thinned into nothing. Zabini placed the hood over his head once more, and headed back up to the school.

Hermione stood in the darkness, frowning. _What is going on?_ she thought. Blaise Zabini is working behind Draco's back to make him want to kill someone? But who? _I jump from one frying pan, to the next..._ she thought.

**

* * *

A/N:** _I know…but I think this may be like the second last, or third last chapter. Depends…so what did you all think? I know, it seemed like he was back to being a git, but, it was just because he was in denial. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. It would be too out of character if I just let them be together straight away, a Malfoy is still a Malfoy after all, no? I can't say my usual thing now, cos, Fanfiction have introduced the new "messaging service". I will reply to every review, I promise! Well, to those registered. You must log in to review…ok? Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks_

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thanks to _xohugzxkissezox7, Brittney, Some, Brittasia, aperfectattitude, -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant- (), shadowfairy369 (), frenchpiment, iluv2dance, squeakyclarinet, FanFicFanGurl101, DemonDaughter, frozenroses, goldenlioness1102, benji and draco hot should be goths, rizahawkeye21, cellosrock753, PandylBas, habitat21, Br0KeNDoLL, Yunie Tidus _and_niqniq9292 _for your awesome and seriously appreciated reviews!**


	30. I shall call her: Starcrossed Mudblood

**A/N: **_Hey guys. I know, its been too long since my last update. I've been busy with my job, and so tired at the end of the day, and then when the weekend comes, I'm so buggered...so yeah. Merry Christmas by the way, and sorry for the delay, but...here it is! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: I shall call her: Star-crossed Mudblood

_Today was the day. We were to be wed…finally. Our parents weren't to know, only our closest friends – but even that was a mistake. Why is it that I had to ruin what best chance we had? If I had **one** more chance, one more go…I would have never been fortune's fool. I would never have killed Hailienna's cousin, Tyrone. And as I sit here, in this church with the last remnants and memory of Hailienna written in this book, with a vile of deathly potion in my hand, I wonder…if only I could have one more chance. I would kill…I would plunder and I would lay eternal, if only I could have a chance. The chance just happened to avail itself to me. A spell, a charm…and a few other things. I cast it in this book – a charm to bind out souls together in our respective sides of this diary, until one day two people who are also in love who happen to read this book will go through our journey. Only when they redeem my mistake, will they escape; escape our memory. But only a boy and a girl who are in love can even possibly do this, because, **we** are in love…it is the key, you see. Oh dear Hailienna – as I see your placid, cold form, I cannot hold back my sadness. You are so beautiful, and one day, we will be together, forever. We will be as one; eternally. _

* * *

Hermione followed slowly behind Blaise Zabini back up to the school, wiping the dry tears that still smeared her cheeks from Draco's cold words previously. Blaise, who had realised someone had been following him for a while now, slowly put his hand upon his wand, so as not to bring it to his _pursuer's _attention. Suddenly, he turned from his initial direction to the double doors leading into the castle. He went around the outskirts of the castle and hid in the shadows; waiting. A few minutes later, a petite figure emerged in the light of the moon. Blaise knew exactly who it was straight away. He drew his wand. 

"Why were you following me Granger? You finished ruining Draco's life, now you want to ruin mine?" he asked, sarcastically sneering in her direction. He walked out of the shadows and advanced on her, like a predator.

Hermione backed away slowly. All she wanted to do was find out what he was up to. She was actually originally heading back to the castle, but didn't want to let Blaise know that she had seen him talking, but, then he strayed off the path of going back into the castle, and she just had to know why. What a deception…

"I wasn't…I-I…" stuttered Hermione, trying to figure out an answer.

"What? I can't hear you, _Granger_," said Blaise, as he moved closer.

"I haven't ruined Draco's life," said Hermione suddenly, determination written on her face.

"Oh yes you have. You don't fool me. You can't tell me that you two spent all that time together and _still_ hate each other. I could even see that he was falling for you _before_ this whole thing happened. _That_…has ruined his life," yelled Blaise, angrily, not caring who heard, for now. "I'm doing this…for him."

"Doing what? What does _he_ have to do? Who does he have to kill, Zabini?" asked Hermione, softly and cautiously.

Blaise, who was about to throw a curse at her with his wand, hesitated.

"So you heard that," he said, trying to sound worried.

"…yes, I did. Is he supposed to kill…Harry?" she asked, worried.

"Now Granger…you know too much," he said, smirking. He muttered something under his breath.

* * *

Draco crept out of the castle trying to find Hermione. _She couldn't have got far,_ he thought. He still wore his black bedtime briefs (boxer shorts) and had thrown on a white button up shirt. He thought about what people would say if they seen him running around the school with his briefs on, but cast the idea away with thoughts of Hermione. _To hell with everyone else…they've never done anything for me,_ he thought. 

He reached the courtyard and saw an archway leading down to the lake. Draco squinted through his tired eyes and stretched. Suddenly his eyes widened; he heard someone yell.

* * *

"Zabini…wait!" exclaimed Hermione, with her hands up in fear. He smiled once more, and spoke a spell. 

"_Lumos Maxima!_" he exclaimed. A bright light filled the darkened hills of the Hogwarts grounds, and Hermione heard a pop; but when she looked to see why Blaise had done such a thing…he was gone.

Hermione frowned, but decided to head back to the Heads Common room. She walked around the scenic way. Unfortunately missing the _one_ person she cared about most, but wished she didn't.

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled Draco. He could have sworn he heard voices…and then that bright light appeared, and they were gone. "Humph. Figures." Draco rolled his eyes and headed back to the Heads Common room. _She'll have to come back eventually, _he thought. 

Hermione headed along the outside of the castle, and came to the courtyard. She stood and looked up at the moon and frowned. Every time she looked at the moon, she always thought of Third Year when Professor Lupin attacked his best friend and Harry and herself. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she heard something…_footsteps?_

"Who's there?" she asked in a strong voice, but it cracked in fear at the end. "_Lumos._"

Her wand tip lit up the courtyard, but only about 5 metres in radius.

**_

* * *

He watched, and _****_he_** waited for the light to dim on the 'Mudblood's' wand. **_He_** observed the girl frown as she always did when there were problems to solve, like in class. **_He_** knew what he had to do was best for **_him_**. But, why not have a little fun toying with her fears while he was at it. After all, Draco had been doing it for the past 6 years, if he really didn't love her, he would understand what **_he_** was doing and would be pleased. Perhaps _then_, it would save the 'Mudblood's' life. watched, and waited for the light to dim on the 'Mudblood's' wand. observed the girl frown as she always did when there were problems to solve, like in class. knew what he had to do was best for . But, why not have a little fun toying with her fears while he was at it. After all, Draco had been doing it for the past 6 years, if he really didn't love her, he would understand what was doing and would be pleased. Perhaps , it would save the 'Mudblood's' life.

* * *

Hermione headed back going as fast as she could. She looked behind her at every chance she had; she heard footsteps. But when she turned, there was nothing. Her breathing became husky and irregular, and her heart pounded with adrenaline…but from fear. _Why? Why do things always happen to me? First I wanted to do things on my own without my two friends…but now, I really want them with me. Wait…no…I want **him **__to be with me right now…_ she thought. 

"_Granger…_" drawled someone in the darkness. Her breath was caught in the back of her throat.

"Who's there?" she whispered, hesitantly.

No answer came. She looked to where the voice had come from and saw a shadow move. Her eyes widened, and she ran in the opposite direction; in the direction of the Head's Common room. As she ran, she heard the footsteps behind her quicken as well. When she turned the corner, not looking ahead, but, looking behind her to see who was following her, she ran into something. She screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" the young man with platinum blond hair said, softly; his grey orbs softening at Hermione's fearful expression – and scream.

"T-there was someone…f-following me. I-I didn't know what to do, Draco. I thought they were going to…" said Hermione, so fast, she stuttered the words.

"Shh, shh…it's alright," he said, pulling her face onto his chest. He felt the white shirt cling to his skin, with dampness.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione realised the attacker wasn't coming for her…yet. She suddenly remembered the major fight they had and frowned at his touch.

_Why is he being so nice? What's in it for him? After all, he's Malfoy, he said that because we're back, **he's** back too,_ she thought. Hermione pulled away suddenly and rushed down the hall a little further to the Head's Common room portrait. She frowned as she noticed the brunette girl and the blonde boy in each other's arms. The girl smiled at her, as if in gratitude for something. But then she asked: "Password?"

"Regulus coluber," she said, hastily, coming out of her thoughts, as she heard Draco storming toward her. Hermione quickly entered the common room and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco slightly confused from her breaking away so suddenly from their somewhat loving embrace, ran after her, but, her door slammed in his face. He tried the door handle, a little too late. She put a 'Colloportus' spell on the door. Draco decided not to use magic to get in…he would do it the old fashioned way.

"Hermione," he said softly, resting his forehead on the door and leaning against the frame. Unknowingly, Hermione was also leaning against the door, but, with the back of her head and her back against it. They were so close…if only the door wasn't there.

"Why did you do that? What's your game? Are you trying to manipulate me? Mock me? Mock me at how I admitted that I'm in love with you, but, you shot me down? Well, mission completed, Draco. You won. I'm a fool…an idiot," yelled Hermione from the other side of the door.

"Look…I read the last diary entry," said Draco, after Hermione stopped yelling. He frowned. He knew she was crying…she sniffed a couple of times and he heard he slide down the other side of the door.

"So?" she said softly. "I don't know what it said."

"Come on, Hermione…please open the door," he said, still leaning his head against the door. He heard rustling on the other side of the door, and suddenly, the door swung open. He instinctively held his right arm up to keep his balance on the doorframe, just in time. Draco's grey orbs met Hermione's melting chocolate ones.

"I don't care what you have to say Draco; you obviously don't care about me. I went through a lot to save us both, then you ridicule me, humiliate me and tell me that you…" yelled Hermione, not caring what Draco had to say, until he said something unexpected.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, trying to overpower Hermione's voice…and it did. "I love you." He said this in a more quiet tone.

Hermione shook her head.

"No…you're lying…you said…" began Hermione.

"I know what I said…alright. I mean, you're supposed to be the 'brightest' witch of our fucking age, and you couldn't tell that I was _maybe_ a little bit in denial?" asked Draco, not yelling, but his voice certainly wasn't quiet. "Look, I read the last journal entry, and I finally realised…that well. For one, you're annoying…always having to be right…always being the little know-it-all. You're muggle born; you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong. And everyday, I wonder…why do you have to be so, so…beautiful," yelled Draco, but, the last line was almost in a whisper.

Through his whole speech, Hermione teared up, thinking how he could be so insensitive. But when he said the last line, she smiled.

"And so…I love you. And…you're mine, and I want you, and no one else can have you. Not Viktor Krum…or that Verner Kent or even fucking Weaselby!" he said with a sneer; just thinking about those three people made his veins course with jealously.

Just as Hermione was about to protest one more time, he locked his lips with hers and leant his arms against the door frame; smiling through the kiss. Hermione kept trying to protest, but every time she broke away from their kiss, he caught her lips. And so, eventually she stopped trying to protest.

**_

* * *

He watched closely. _****_He_** watched as Draco carried his lover into her room and they closed the door. _No second guesses at what **they're** going to be doing in there, **he **_thought. _It's too late…the Dark Lord has missed his chance. They're too much in love. Two star-crossed lovers. But I will call **her** Star-crossed Mudblood, for that is what she is._ watched closely. watched as Draco carried his lover into her room and they closed the door. thought. **

* * *

A/N: **_**T**he ending as promised. I hope you all had a great Christmas, and again I apologise for the bloody long wait. I hope you all enjoyed my story, as much as I did writing it. I might do an Epilogue, depending on the response from you reviewers. If you don't want one, if you think it might spoil the story, then, say that in the review. If you really would like an Epilogue, then, say that. But, I really suck at sequels, so there will not be one for this story. Sorry guys. Besides, sequels are usually never as good as the original…no? I can't say my usual thing now, cos, Fanfiction have introduced the new "messaging service". I will reply to every review, I promise! Well, to those registered. You must log in to review…ok? Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**Thank you to _Brittasia, squeakyclarinet, marajade64, jnoneoinfaoiew (), Jenna, Yunie Tidus, DemonDaughter, Br0KeNDoLL, cellosrock753, goldenlioness1102,-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant- (), benji and draco hot should be goths, FanFicFanGurl101, Some, iluv2dance, blonde-brain, frozenroses, niqniq9292, frenchpiment, rizahawkeye21, Earthsong05_ for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!**

**P.S: **Remember,and I think I told you. To all readers, I onlysay 'thank you' tothose that reviewed the last chapter...so even if you review say...chapter 7, but I'm up to chapter 29...I don't say thank you...but I am greatful that you read it. Please understand...itsjust easier for me that way. Special thank you to **_marajade64_**and all my frequentreviewers.


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I know...its been an age since I last updated...but...this is the final chapter. I promised an Epilogue...so I'm giving you all one. Yes, I know. Come after me with your torches and pitch forks...but if you go with the times, you'll probably choose to kill me with a gun. Anyways...enough of my talk! Enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_He ran as fast as he could. His father would be angry, but, he didn't care. All he knew is that, this would work. He knew **they **were following him… that was the plan. He felt guilty, which is why he decided that he would help Draco and Hermione, but, without them knowing…or anyone else for that matter. The first stage of his plan…Pott-head and Weaselby. _

_Blaise Zabini was heading towards the lake. Luckily it was in the open and was clearly visible from the Gryffindor Common room. He smirked. **To think they will actually believe that **_**they _were the clever ones to figure out that I was here…thinking that I am betraying Drake…_**_ thought Blaise. _

_He pulled out his wand and lit it up using the "lumos" spell, when he reached the lake. Blaise, after a few minutes of waiting, activated the communication sphere by tapping it with his wand. The ball sprung to life; glowing._

"_Blaise? Excellent. I've been meaning to talk with you about the Dark Lord's current condition…" asked a snobbish voice. _

"_I'm sorry Father…" whispered Blaise, trailing off. _

_Blaise deliberately lowered his voice so that the other two counter-parts of the 'Golden Trio' would get closer…suddenly, he heard crunching behind him. Blaise smirked. **They're like puppets…**_

"_Really? Why has it taken you this long to contact me? The Dark Lord has been waiting patiently, but has been growing impatient of late," said the deep, cold voice._

"_I'm sorry Father, but, **something's** happened," said Blaise, afraid at what would happen now. His voice wavered. _

"_What has happened?" asked the ball of light, appearing to get impatient himself. _

"_Draco and the Mudblood have disappeared…vanished," whispered Blaise, but, definitely loud enough for the 'others' to hear. _

_Blaise turned his head away, for he knew that his father would yell at him. He had let his father down. But honestly…he didn't care. Not anymore. If Potter got a heads up this early, and figured out what Voldemort's plan was (which was his intent right now)…he wouldn't need to worry about his father, or any other Death Eaters paying him a visit for betrayal. Blaise smirked at this. By the end of the year…the Order, and the Golden Trio would had defeated Voldemort…he hoped. If not? Well, let's just say he'd be pretty screwed. But his plan would not fail…Blaise would let Potter know as much as he could…he was hoping the guy was smarter than he looked, and definitely as much as he acted, and had done in previous years. _

"_WHAT? YOU IMBECILE! I told you to keep a close eye on those two to make sure nothing happened. And now they're GONE?" yelled the ball of light. _

"_Father…there were no signs. One day, Drake went to the Head's Common room, like always, as did the Mudblood; the next day…boom. They were just…gone," explained Blaise calmly. _

_He almost felt guilty at calling Granger that…or referring to any muggle born in that way, but…the prejudice ran in the family…right? To be honest, yeah, he sort of despised Pott-head, Weaselby and Granger (and most Gryffindors)…but only because they annoyed him; being all noble and righteous…and **Granger** – the know-it-all…that really pissed him off. But really, he was just like Draco. It was all a façade that they both put on to show that a Slytherin is…well…a **Slytherin**. _

"…_alright Blaise…I believe you. I shall tell the Dark Lord, he may have an idea as to what happened. Were there any clues? Any unusual behaviours of Draco that you noticed? Something odd that he did? Anything? Or of the Mudblood?" asked the ball of light. _

_Blaise pretended to think for a moment. He had planned this conversation out perfectly. Perhaps he should think of a career in acting. But then he would be going into the muggle world…a place he was unfamiliar with. _

"_There was a book. I seen Draco come out of Pansy's room one night carrying a small book in his hand; one that had been shrunk of course, but I know this because I was following him," explained Blaise finally, smirking again. Obviously, after hearing this, the 'Golden Duo' would try and find the book…which was also part of his plan._

"_You know that the Mudblood and Draco's relationship is of importance to the Dark Lord's plans, don't you Blaise?" asked the ball of light._

"_Yes Father," said Blaise, dronily, but underneath the cloak…he was smiling. That was the piece of information he was waiting for his father to say. _

"_Good. Contact me in two days, at the same time…you know what to do," said the ball of light, just before lowering into Zabini's outstretched hands and dulling until there was no light emanating from the ball at all. _

_Zabini had his back to where Harry and Ron were standing underneath the invisibility cloak, which he knew they would be wearing. Though to be honest, he thought that they wouldn't both fit underneath **one** invisibility cloak. Blaise frowned for a moment in thought. He decided that he would give them a small sign to say that he knew that they were there…and that he **wanted** them to hear what they heard, so he listened to see exactly where they were. A few seconds later, he heard someone breathe deeply, directly behind him. _

_Blaise did a 180 degree turn and then looked at the approximate level that Potter's eyes would be. He took off his hood and as he walked by slowly, he stared. Blaise heard a sharp intake of air, so obviously, he had judged right. He then pulled his hood back over his head, and walked back to his dorms. _

_His plan was in action. _

**

* * *

**

1 week after Draco and Hermione's reappearance…

**The Slytherin Common room…**

Draco was just about to rush out of the Slytherin Common room when someone sidled up to him…very closely.

"…Pansy," he said, rolling his eyes. Draco sighed. "I have places to be."

"You were gone so long…" Pansy frowned, pouting, and crossing her arms. "…and you haven't talked to me. In fact…you've been seen talking to the Mudblood…rationally. Some people have actually said that it had been friendly!"

Draco looked up at the ceiling; waiting for Pansy to finish her ranting.

"Look, Pansy. Yes, I was talking to _Hermione_ rationally. Yes, I was talking to her, in a friendly manner. In fact, it was a _loving_ manner. During our time…back in time…in fact, before we disappeared, I began to _feel _for Hermione in a way I couldn't explain. But I eventually realised I fell in love with her. The point is, I have now admitted my feelings for her, as she has done to me…and so…we are now together. Do you get the picture?"

Pansy was devastated. She had heard such rumours also…but to hear it from her 'beloved's' mouth? _Devastating!_ She would never be his bride and have Pure-blooded babies! But by the time she came out of her reverie…he was gone. He had already exited through the portrait hole. Now all that was left was…hate toward the Mudblood. Revenge is what a Slytherin would think of next…and that is exactly what she was going to indulge in – or try to.

**

* * *

**

Catch up Potions class, 2:00PM (later that day), the Dungeons…

Hermione and Draco sat next to each other, copying down the notes from the board. It disturbed Severus immensely at how close the two supposed _enemies_ had now gotten…but kept his thoughts to himself. Snape walked out of the room for a moment.

Hermione let out a sigh. Draco frowned at her.

"What do you suppose he was thinking?" she asked.

"Well, he was and probably still is a good friend of my father and mother. I guess he must be still registering our relationship. I mean the moment we came back, people thought it was sudden that we were so…different toward each other," explained Draco, quietly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She just opened her mouth to say something.

"I hope that your words are about the extra work you have ahead of you, Miss Granger," said Snape, coldly, as he entered the room.

Hermione closed her mouth and gave a small smile at Draco before placing her eyes back on the text.

**

* * *

**

The library, dinner time…

Hermione was going to be late for dinner…again. She just couldn't find this one book that Draco needed. For the week that had passed since they arrived back, Hermione had been in the library doing extra research for all her subjects, and always brought extra books back for Draco also. Of course he was grateful, but, he always frowned at her when he noticed that she was late for almost every dinner. Draco was worried about her…but he couldn't say much at dinner; him being a Slytherin, and her being a Gryffindor. But, he would always save it for later on…when they had 'alone' time back in the Heads Common room.

Hermione was rummaging through the last shelf. **It has to be in this shelf!** She thought.

"Looking for something Granger?" said a drawling voice. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and turned around. She gasped.

"Zabini?" she asked, a little shaky.

"Long time, no see," he said, smirking, as he edged around the book case to face her properly. He towered over he like a bully.

"Are you here to threaten me again? Because it's not my fault that we're in love...it…just…sort of…w-well, h-happened…" she stuttered.

Blaise snorted, and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Yeah…sure. But I'm not here to threaten you this time…" began Blaise.

"Why did you let me go?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Blaise knew that she would ask eventually. He sighed, and retold that night.

_

* * *

He knew that Hermione had followed him. Luckily, she heard **just** the right information. After his first conversation with his Father, via the communication sphere, in months, he proceeded toward the castle, but, as planned, he verged off around the outskirts of the castle. He waited in the shadows and waited for Hermione to appear. He wanted to let her know what she had done, but now…it was too late. And perhaps it was better this way. With the Dark Lord gone…he would be free…both of them would. And although Hermione had caused a bomb shell for Voldemort, Draco and even himself, he couldn't live serving someone who could suddenly kill you without warning…and for no reason. Not to mention the guilt he would have if he became a Death Eater himself, and had to kill innocent people. He knew that Hermione herself wasn't really **that** bad… _

"_Why were you following me Granger? You finished ruining Draco's life, now you want to ruin mine?" he asked, sarcastically sneering in her direction. He walked out of the shadows and advanced on her, like a predator. _

_Hermione backed away slowly – Zabini's wand practically in her face. _

"_I wasn't…I-I…" stuttered Hermione, trying to figure out an answer. _

"_What? I can't hear you, **Granger**," said Blaise, as he moved closer. _

"_I haven't ruined Draco's life," said Hermione suddenly, determination written on her face. _

"_Oh yes you have. You don't fool me. You can't tell me that you two spent **all** that time together and **still** hate each other. I could even see that he was falling for you before this whole thing happened. That…has ruined his life," yelled Blaise, pretending to be angry, and pretending to not care who heard. "I'm doing this…for him."_

_This was the best way to find out whether Draco and Hermione **really** still hated each other or not. _

"_Doing what? What does **he** have to do? Who does **he** have to kill, Zabini?" asked Hermione, softly and cautiously._

_That was what he was waiting for. He rejoiced silently, as he realised. Granger did at least feel something for Draco. She didn't deny a word Blaise had just accused her of, and she cared what Draco was in for…the trouble he was in. _

_Blaise narrowed his eyes and pretended to be really angry. Hermione cowered slightly because she thought he was going to hex her. But he wasn't, he was going to create a smokescreen so he could leave, and watch her to make sure Draco and Hermione made up. Blaise had been watching them when they had had a fight earlier. He knew Draco was looking for her…he knew now that in order for his plan to work, Draco and Granger **had** to realise they loved each other. _

"_So you heard that," he said, trying to sound worried._

"…_yes, I did. Is he supposed to kill…Harry?" she asked, worried. _

"_Now Granger…you know too much," he said, smirking. _

_Blaise was laughing inside. Granger thought that she was in **real **danger here…he held back the urge to smirk at the fact that he was tormenting her and she was actually intimidated by him. _

"_Come on, Draco," he murmured, making sure Hermione couldn't hear him say anything under his breath. _

"_Zabini…wait!" exclaimed Hermione, with her hands up in fear. He smiled once more, and spoke a spell. _

"_**Lumos Maxima**!" he exclaimed. A bright light filled the darkened hills of the Hogwarts grounds, and as soon as it did…Blaise Apparated to a more 'secure' location where he could watch. _

_Blaise watched and cursed to himself as Hermione went around the 'scenic' way…missing Draco. _

"_She's supposed to be the smartest witch in Hogwarts…and yet…she misses him? God damn it!" he cursed under his breath. **Time to do something a little more drastic…she'll go back to him…**he thought. _

_He stalked her, making sure she heard his footsteps, but, also making sure she didn't see that it was him. He saw the fear that he had put in her as he followed her. She began to run toward the Heads Common room now. He smirked as he caught his breath and stopped. Draco caught her in his arms. _

**_Finally! What does it take to successfully match make around here?_ **_He thought, sighing, as he went back to the Slytherin Common room. His mission complete…so far. _

* * *

Hermione sat, leaning against the book case, trying to register all this. 

"It was you?" exclaimed Hermione, almost outraged. "Why is it so important that we're together? Not that I'm complaining that we are…but, I want to know."

"You'll find out soon enough."

**

* * *

A/N:** _Again, I'm sorry for the extremely late update…but I'm afraid this is the last update for this story. If you're disappointed with my Epilogue...which I suppose some of you will be...well...like I said before, I'm not doing a sequel...so...I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Look out for my other fics. At the moment, I sort of have a partial idea for another Malfoy x Hermione fic, but…I'm not entirely sure how it's going to pan out yet. I still haven't finished my other DrxHrm fic "Dilecto Subpono"…but I have serious writer's block for that. Anyways…later I guess. I can't say my usual thing now, cos, Fanfiction have introduced the new "messaging service". I will reply to every review, I promise! Well, to those registered. You must log in to review…ok? Now…you all know the ritual…need I say more? Yes…but…the reviews are getting better…but please…I want more. I know that most people who have me on their alert are not reviewing…it saddens me…please? Please review? REVIEW! I'm waiting…REVIEW! Thanks _

_Aurum Potestas Est_

**P.S: **_Refer to the first flashback, with Chapter 19: Family Ties…and refer to the second flashback (where Blaise is following Hermione) with the last chapter, Chapter 30: I shall call her: Starcrossed Mudblood. Also, if you like RPing, go to the Slytherin Dorms. You have to create your own character(s) and make a profile for them to be approved, but its awesome fun! You can have canon characters too…but…it depends on who's taken. My character is Yuffie Paine. At the moment, though, its under maintenance. Well…later. _

**Thank you to _Brittasia, ebbe04, Yunie Tidus, randavvster, clarinetbandgeek07, TomboyishRandom, Tzefira, lovergurlsg, marajade64, benji and draco hot should be goths,_** **_cheeze (), Brat-Knee, cellosrock753, Iris, oO UhOh itz DaNi Oo, mcsrocksmysox, frenchpiment, rizahawkeye21, frozenroses, DemonDaughter, MalfoysOneAndOnly, goldenlioness1102 _for your awesome and greatly loved reviews!And also to those that have me onalert...even if you haven't reviewed...which is annoying that you don't say what you think...but yeah.Thank you anyway. At least you_may_ read my story. Thanks guys. Later.**


End file.
